


The Conqueror

by RMB27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Erwin Smith, F/M, Gen, Multi, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: Erwin Smith is the ruthless conqueror that managed to unite an empire by overthrowing kings. He was once a loyal knight to the King of Aria, the central kingdom of the Empire of Lux.Although ruggedly handsome and a born genius, he kills whoever he deems an “obstacle”, which includes all the women who try to become his Empress. This gave him the reputation of, “The Conqueror.”Avelina is a well-known spy and soldier who is partnered with Erwin’s Black Knight, Levi. She earned the nickname, “White Knight”, since she has bright-colored hair and bright green eyes, compared to Levi, who has dark features. Not much is known about her, other than the rumor that she was taken in by Levi after she was found in an abandoned village.The Conqueror’s Empire flourished while he fought his wars and united kingdoms until one day, he returned from war, finding out that one of the women in his harem had secretly hid her pregnancy and had given birth to a son. Being terrified of his sudden arrival and the fact that she will be killed, the woman ran off, leaving her newborn son with the brutal Conqueror.In that moment, Avelina steps in to save the child, which changes her life forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> I'm back with another story! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I own no one once again except Avelina, who I hope you guys will love because she's a character that I've been such a fan of recently.

It was once said that the Empire of Lux would’ve never fallen if they just opened their eyes to the truth. 

 

That all that glitters isn’t gold. 

 

But, he had been the golden knight, the beloved of the King of Aria. No one would’ve expected the knight to turn against his king. And yet, he did. The Empire of Lux fell into chaos. The golden knight left a trail of dead royals behind him. Not only did he leave dead royals, he had left dead heirs and dead women. 

 

They named him, “The Conqueror,” after his ruthless ways.

 

When he claimed the throne, the Empire of Lux had no choice but to follow him. He had been surrounded by loyal friends and counselors, ones that had once served the King of Aria. 

 

No one understood what was happening, but the Empire decided it was best to not even question it. 

 

For what good would it be to question the fallen Conqueror?

 

* * *

She must really want a death wish.

 

Standing. With her sword in hand. Ready to attack the Conqueror. In front of his newborn son. 

 

But, here she was. 

 

It seemed everyone else was in shock too, judging by the frozen stares and pale faces. 

 

The Conqueror loomed in front of her, rigid and overwhelming. His blue eyes didn’t betray any surprise or...anything. He stood there, as beautiful and menacing as the depiction of the war god of Lux. 

 

“...The White Knight of Lux dares to draw her sword at me.” The Conqueror finally spoke, his voice authoritative and menacing. She felt her skin prickle.

 

“...With all due respect, Conqueror, this child...barely made it alive. He’s a survivor, like me.” She found herself saying, not understanding the words that were coming out of her mouth. 

 

_ A survivor… _

 

“I don’t do well with survivors, White Knight. I also don’t do well with people who defy my orders.” 

 

“This child is alive, Conqueror. Compared to the women who carried your children, the ones who weren’t even born into this world, you have a heir. You have one who is alive and well. You need one.” 

_ Why am I not stopping? _

 

She could feel the stares. She could feel the Conqueror’s distaste. She could feel the room closing in on her. 

 

“You dare question my motives?” The Conqueror asked, not demanding, but challenging. He was goading her. 

 

She clenched her jaw, tightened her hold on her sword, and narrowed her green eyes. 

 

“I am saving your legacy, Conqueror.” 

 

The room was so still. So quiet. 

 

The newborn wasn’t even crying even though moments earlier his  _ father _ had tried to kill him by picking him up by the neck.  

 

The maids, the knights, and the Conqueror were staring at her, and she...well, she was planning her escape. She could easily pick the child up and stab the knight that stood next to the Conqueror. Maybe if she bent down to swipe her leg across--

 

“Avelina. That was the name given to you by the Black Knight, isn’t it?” The Conqueror’s voice broke through her meticulous planning. 

 

The Conqueror studied her when she gave him a sharp nod. She could feel his stare, cold and oddly…

 

A moment passed and the Conqueror rubbed his stubbled jaw with his gloved hand, his gaze never leaving her. 

 

“The White Knight…” The Conqueror took a step towards her, and before she could react, he grabbed her face, angling it up towards the candle light, “...it’s said that you cover your half your face because of a horrible birth defect...or maybe…”

 

Avelina’s eyes widened as she felt his hand inch towards her mask. She forced herself to stay still. 

 

If he were to uncover her face, she would deal with it later.

 

But, he never did. He simply scoffed at her reaction and released her. 

 

“Hange.” 

 

Avelina watched as the Conqueror’s messenger stepped up from behind him. Hange was a curious...being. Normally energetic and eccentric, the Messenger was usually the voice of the Conqueror when the Conqueror was away at wars. Yet, Avelina could sense the hesitancy from the Messenger. She couldn’t blame Hange as their eyes darted back and forth. 

 

She had no idea where she stood at this point. 

 

The Conqueror’s eyes never left her, and she could still sense the warm presence of the baby behind her. 

 

“Announce that there will be a celebration tomorrow. For the Conqueror not only has a son...He now has an Empress.” 

 

Avelina blanked. 

 

That seemed to take the breath out of the room as well. Everyone didn’t know how to react. Hange’s jaw dropped. 

 

“...C-Con--”

 

The Conqueror sighed, with a wave of his gloved hand, he turned his back towards Avelina. 

 

“Make the announcement. Order the maids and what not.” The Conqueror stated, nonchalantly. He began to walk out until he paused to turn his face towards Avelina, “Make sure our Empress and my heir are settled in my rooms.” 

 

Before Avelina could even say anything, the Conqueror took his leave. 

 

The maids and the knights even Hange turned towards her, and Avelina…

 

Well, she finally dropped her sword and fainted.

* * *

“Ave Imperator.”

 

The Conqueror looked up from his study, his bright blue eyes scanning the dimly lit library room. He noticed a dark figure coming from the entrance. He looked back down at his paperwork with a bored look.

 

“What is it?” He asked the hooded figure, not bothering to look up. 

 

“Is that how you greet an old friend?” The figure asked, grey eyes glinting under the hood.

 

The Conqueror stilled. He placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands. He rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at the figure in front of him. 

 

“Did you do what I commanded you to do?” He asked, his mouth curved a little upward in a challenging manner. 

 

The hooded figure sighed and drew back his hood, revealing jet-black hair and narrowed, grey eyes. He was a man of short stature, but the way he carried himself suggested that it didn’t even matter. He had dark chainmail on, the insignia of the Conqueror on his breastplate. His obsidian sword that hung from his hip glimmered under the low candlelight. 

 

If one were to look closely, you could even see the darkness of dried up blood.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, precious Conqueror.” The dark-haired man stated, crossing his arms. 

 

The Conqueror didn’t say anything as his eyes rested on the sword. 

 

“I also heard that congratulations are in order.” The dark knight continued, his voice starting to sound a bit menacing. 

 

This seemed to have caught the Conqueror’s attention. He looked at his knight with a slight glint in his eyes. He could see that the knight was tense, noticing that his hands were slowly curling and uncurling. 

 

“A son and a wife all in the same day. A sudden change of heart? Or should I saw twisted change of fate?” The knight stated, his eyes never leaving the Conqueror’s face. 

 

The Conqueror leaned back in his extravagant chair, lazily draping his arms on the manchettes. He cocked his head to the side, a little smile on his face, unreadable and yet…

 

“I accept your congratulations, Levi. Why not join the festivities tomorrow? I’m sure my bride would love to see your face.” The Conqueror said, his voice smooth and unaffected. 

 

The dark knight abruptly walked up to the Conqueror’s study and slammed his hands on the table. The Conqueror didn’t even flinch. His smile grew a bit wider in amusement. 

 

“What kind of game are you playing, Erwin?” Levi asked, a warning tone in his voice. 

 

Erwin let out a sharp laugh. 

 

“It seems that the world is playing a game with me. A woman from my harem has outsmarted me by giving birth while I was away. Of course, the poor thing ran away as soon as she heard I returned early. How sad that she had carelessly left...that child. And yet…” Erwin leaned forward, his smile a bit inviting, “When I tried to kill the child, the White Knight, in all her marvelous splendor, stepped in.” 

 

Erwin smiled wider when he watched Levi’s jaw clench tightly. 

 

“Avelina. Such a beautiful name. Little bird, strength... _ desired. _ Tell me, Levi, where did you find such an exquisite creature?” 

 

“...You know very well where I found her.” Levi said in retaliation. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything, his smile dropping a bit. “What game are you trying to play with me, Levi?” 

 

Levi scoffed, unclenching his jaw. 

 

“You think everything is a game.” Levi retorted. Erwin narrowed his eyes, resting his arms once again and lazily resting his head on his hand. 

 

“You may be right. The White Knight was of no interest to me, but to see her, standing in front of me, those jade eyes filled with such a light...I wonder, Levi, who did you exactly choose to stand next to you?” 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. Erwin was staring at him, in that smug manner, all-knowing and all-annoying. 

 

“I will see you at the festivities tomorrow.” Levi said, with a sigh of annoyance. He turned his back, not bothering to bow, and began to walk out. 

 

“Levi.” 

 

Levi paused, but he didn’t bother to turn around. 

 

“Don’t forget who I am.” 

 

Levi had to laugh at that. He turned around quickly, facing Erwin with challenging grey eyes. 

 

“Trust me,  _ Conqueror _ , I know  _ exactly _ who you are.” 

* * *

Avelina woke up to bright light, shining on her face. Groggily, she sat up, her long, white hair spilled down her back.

 

Her naked back.

 

Instantly, Avelina’s hands went to her face to see if her mask was still on. It was. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Grabbing the soft blankets to cover herself, her green eyes widened and she hastily inspected her surroundings, noticing that she wasn’t even in her room. The gold embellishments, the intricate paintings, and the red walls...she was definitely not in her empty room on a hard cot. 

 

That’s when she heard the small cooes by her side. 

 

She softened at the sight of the baby she had saved. This time, she studied the newborn. There was no mistake that this was the Conqueror’s son. The child had inherited his father’s blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Granted, the child’s features were softer, and maybe, just maybe the child would be blessed to not have inherited his father’s sharper features. 

 

“Lady Avelina, you’re awake.” The sound of a woman’s gentle voice surprised her. 

 

Avelina suddenly felt really empty without her sword, but she calmed herself as she faced the kind-looking maid that usually served the Conqueror. Avelina remembered that her name had been Petra, the orange-haired, sweet-looking girl was smiling at her. 

 

Avelina couldn’t remember a time she had been smiled at. 

 

_ Blood. Blood everywhere. Screams. They called me murderer.  _

 

Avelina shook her head, quickly. Now was not the time. 

 

“...Where am I?” Avelina asked, softly, feeling her face to make sure her mask was still on. 

 

“The Conqueror’s rooms, Lady Avelina. He requested that you be moved here, along with the Prince.” Petra answered, brightly. 

 

Avelina was taken aback. Prince. So, he had acknowledged his heir. 

 

Avelina breathed a sigh of relief, and she flushed a bit at the sound of Petra’s giggles. 

 

Ignoring her, Avelina sighed and tried to look for her clothes. As if reading her mind, Petra walked towards her and touched her hand. Avelina looked up and Petra shook her head, “The Conqueror had heard you had fainted and commanded that you rest. I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty to undress you to make sure you would be comfortable.” 

 

Avelina blinked. 

 

“O-Oh, that’s fine.” Avelina muttered, not knowing what else to say.

 

The Conqueror had commanded for her to be taken care of? Why…

 

“ _ For the Conqueror not only has a son...He now has an Empress.” _

 

Avelina felt her mouth go dry. That’s right...The Conqueror had...He had announced that they were going to---

 

“Gods.” Avelina cursed, her hands flying up to her face. Petra seemed to be surprised as she looked at Avelina with wide hazel eyes. 

 

“I beg your pardon, Lady Avelina?” Petra asked, hesitantly. 

 

“Why am I here?” Avelina asked, abruptly, her eyes now darting back and forth. She brought her knees to her chest. She forced herself to breathe. This wasn’t happening. It was probably just a nightmare. She would be awake in a matter of seconds, and she would be back in her empty room and hard cot. She would go back to her training and to the wars, riding with the banner of the Conqueror. 

 

Everything would be back to normal.

 

“You are to be crowned Empress. Today is the day that the Empire of Lux will acknowledge you as the wife of the Conqueror and the mother of the Prince. Want to tell me how this happened?” 

 

The sound of a familiar voice cut through the room. Avelina and Petra looked up, and Avelina noticed that Petra’s face paled at the sight of the black chainmail with the Conqueror’s emblem on the breastplate. Avelina already recognized the obsidian sword that hung from the hip. 

 

“If you’ll excuse us, Petra.” Levi said, motioning for the door. Petra nodded, quickly, and walked out hurriedly, shooting a worried look at Avelina. Once the door shut, Levi walked leaned against the wall, and he sighed. 

 

“What is going on, Avelina?” Levi asked, tiredly. Avelina watched as Levi’s eyes looked at her and then the child next to her. He seemed to soften at the sight of the child, and Avelina felt a pang of guilt. 

 

“I saved the child, Levi. That’s what happened. And...the Conqueror just…”

 

Levi simply nodded. 

 

“Of course he did. That man is an enigma. He refuses all the royalty in the world, even kills women who dare try. And, he chooses you.” Levi said, deep in thought. 

 

The silence in the room made Avelina uncomfortable and the fear within her began to rise. 

 

“Levi, what if he--”

“He won’t.” Levi cut her off, sharply, his gaze now alert. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He bent down, analyzing her. 

 

“You will become Empress, just like he wants. And then, who knows. Maybe you can change the world.” Levi said, a little bit sarcastic at the end. Avelina rolled her eyes, but her eyes crinkled a bit as she smiled under the mask. 

 

In that moment, the newborn began to coo loudly. Levi turned his attention to the child as he stood up, towering over the bassinet. 

 

“The bastard actually has a son.” Levi sighed, his gloved hand smoothing the boy’s wrinkled brow. 

 

Avelina watched as the newborn seemed to relax at the touch and she hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. The boy snuggled against it. A perfect fit. 

 

Levi watched the exchange, and he watched as Avelina softened. He stepped back, which caught Avelina’s attention. 

 

“I’ll call Petra to help you get ready for tonight’s celebration.” Levi announced. Avelina nodded. 

 

He bowed a slight, small one and Avelina flinched. Levi looked at her, a serious look on his face. 

 

“He won’t, Avelina. Trust me.” 

 

With that said, Levi took his leave before Avelina could react. 

* * *

The maids flurried around her as they measured her and placed fabric against her tanned skin caused by the sun beating down on her when she trained outside. She had been shy and hesitant with the maids. The scars from battle and the roughness of her skin was embarrassing enough. She wasn’t anything compared to the ladies she would see around the castle. She knew that the maids were surprised, but they didn’t question, much to Avelina’s relief.

 

When they dressed her up, Avelina could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. They wedding dress that draped over her lithe body made her actually feel...beautiful. A beautiful mirage. 

 

“Lady Avelina…” Petra hesitantly called for her and Avelina politely turned towards her. 

 

“Your mask. The Conqueror requested that it be taken of.” Petra said, her voice soft. 

 

Avelina froze. 

 

Her mask was her comfort zone. She didn’t want to take it off. If she did…

 

_ “He won’t. Trust me.” _

 

The words that Levi reassured her with rang in her mind. With a deep breath, Avelina sighed and nodded. Petra seemed to be relieved at that. 

  
At least one of them was. 

* * *

Petra seemed to be in awe.

 

Avelina had been thankful when Petra had shooed the maids away to make Avelina comfortable.

 

She had taken off her mask, so Petra could paint her face with makeup. She had hoped that it wouldn’t cause a commotion...

 

“Lady Avelina...you’re beautiful.” Petra stated, a bit in awe. Avelina smiled wryly at that. 

 

“You believed the rumors, didn’t you? That I had a birth defect?”

 

Petra could barely look at her as she nodded slowly in shame. 

 

With a reassuring smile, Avelina motioned for Petra to continue, and she was more than happy to comply, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

 

“If I may ask, Lady Avelina, why was it necessary to cover your face if there was nothing wrong with it?” Petra asked, quietly, as she placed the veil on Avelina’s head. 

 

Avelina had to pause at that. She had never been asked that question before.

 

Avelina knew of the rumors that surrounded her. She had been only sixteen years old when Levi had found her huddled up in an abandoned farm at the village the Conqueror had once again pillaged. Levi had found her covering her face and when he had forced her to remove her hands, his eyes had widened and immediately barked orders at nearby knights to give him a cover of some sort. 

 

Of course, Avelina knew why, but now…

 

“I would like to say you will eventually find out, Petra, yet there’s a part of me that wishes no one will ever know.” Avelina finally said, quietly. 

 

Petra seemed to shudder at that, and Avelina knew that Petra understood as much. It was the tone of her voice that even surprised Avelina. 

 

She never knew she could sound fearful.

* * *

The castle hall was decorated, beautifully, and Levi eyed the knights as they went back to their positions. That mean the wedding was going to begin, and Levi’s grey eyes went back to the end of the room where the Conqueror’s throne sat.

 

It was weird to think that there would be another throne positioned next to it.

 

Levi had hoped half of this was some odd dream. The way that this all came about was odd. Levi had known the hardened Conqueror when he had been the Golden Knight, effortlessly charming and annoyingly kind. 

 

If anything, Levi was sure he was the only one alive from the Conqueror’s past. 

 

He eyed the Conqueror, who was sitting on his throne, draped in black and red clothing. He was already drinking wine, which meant he was ready for the festivities to begin. It was all controlled and planned, with the guests already chatting excitedly over their new Empress. 

 

Levi knew that their excitement was only because it made their Conqueror seem  _ human _ . The bastard had been so murderous in his latest conquests that the people were beginning to fear that the Conqueror would never satisfy his thirst for blood.

 

Funny how the fact that the Conqueror chose to marry was the hope that he would settle down. 

 

They seemed to ignore the fact that who the Conqueror chose was just as bloodthirsty as him. The White Knight...half of the secret weapon of the Conqueror of why his wars were always so successful. 

 

The people could believe that the White Knight would be amazing as their new Empress. Levi couldn’t blame their hope.

 

What Levi couldn’t understand was why Erwin chose Avelina. 

 

Erwin had his endless choice of women. Yet, Levi knew that Erwin would merely use them to satisfy him. He even would warn them of his intentions, and yet there were some bold women who tried to have his children. Levi had felt bad for them in the beginning, but the way these women kept throwing themselves at the Conqueror...even Levi could understand why Erwin was so hard on them. 

 

Power.

 

It changes people. 

 

It had changed Erwin. 

 

Levi closed his eyes. Avelina had foolishly placed herself in front of the Conqueror, even challenged him by drawing her sword. Maybe that’s why Erwin had been interested.

 

Levi had thought it weird, but he had thought Erwin wouldn’t be foolish to make a move to lose his White Knight. Yet, it was Avelina who foolishly changed her fate by placing herself in this position. 

 

The sound of trumpets sounded. 

 

Levi sighed. He hid in the shadows, his hand on the handle of his sword. 

 

All he could do was prepare to strike.

* * *

Avelina wasn’t nervous.

 

If anything, she was more than willing to get this over with. She watched as the Conqueror stood up, bored and looming. He towered over her when she reached the altar, and she knew he couldn’t see her face. 

 

There was no sign of emotion on his face.

 

His black gloved hands grabbed hers, lazily, and she noticed how he didn’t look at her yet. If anything, he was glaring at the priest, who was stumbling over his words. 

 

Avelina bit her lip. 

 

It was almost time for her veil to be lifted.

 

She had tried to look for Levi, but she wasn’t able to see him as soon as she entered the Hall.

 

“You may now kiss your bride, Conqueror.” The priest’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

 

Avelina swallowed when she felt the Conqueror’s hands leave her’s. He brought her veil up, and Avelina watched as his bright, blue eyes betrayed no emotion, but his usual stoic face slowly showed amusement. 

 

She waited. She could see the knowledge in his eyes, but he wasn’t saying anything. 

 

In a moment, she felt his lips on hers and the sound of the people cheering in the background. She could also hear the surprised whispers. 

 

_ There’s no birth defect.  _

 

_ Why did she wear a mask? _

 

_ I bet she thought she could trick the Conqueror, silly woman. _

 

The Conqueror drew back from the kiss, but his lips were next to her ear. 

 

“My, my, my. To think  _ you  _ would be the Empress. What a pleasant game you and Levi dare play with me.” 

 

Avelina’s eyes widened and she felt herself shudder a bit at the warning tone in his voice. Yet, in an instant, he drew back and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He motioned towards the people. 

 

The festivities were to begin. To celebrate her.

 

Or maybe, to celebrate her doom.

* * *

He knew.

 

Yet, he was acting as if he didn’t. 

 

Avelina sat, perfectly still, watching her new...husband observe his guests. He was lazily drinking his favorite wine once more, his body just resting on his throne. 

 

“Are you not going to drink,  _ wife? _ ” The Conqueror asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

“...What game are you trying to play, Conqueror?” Avelina finally whispered, turning her head to face him. 

 

The Conqueror didn’t bother to face her. Instead, he sighed, loudly, and got up. He raised a hand, and the room immediately quieted. 

 

“My bride and I will now retire. Continue with celebrating. May the gods be in your favor.” The Conqueror announced.

 

“Ave Imperator!” The guests yelled, and they brought their goblets up and Avelina watched as they continued to celebrate. 

 

Avelina watched the Conqueror’s back, warily. 

 

“Let’s go.” He demanded, not even bothering to offer his hand. Avelina obeyed. As she got up and followed the Conqueror, she made eye contact with Levi, finally finding him among the throngs of people. 

 

He shook his head. 

 

And that’s when she knew. 

 

She was going to die tonight.

* * *

Avelina quickly walked in the Conqueror’s room and immediately grabbed the child. She thanked the gods that the newborn was sleeping, and when she looked up, she noticed that the Conqueror was staring at her as he leaned against the doorway.

 

He slowly walked towards her, and he drew his sword. Avelina closed her eyes, holding onto the child, tightly. When she opened them, the Conqueror’s sword’s edge was under her chin.

 

“Of course. It’s  _ you _ .” The Conqueror hissed, his eyes narrowing.

 

Avelina didn’t say anything. Instead, she lifted her chin up, challenging. 

 

The Conqueror barked a laugh.

 

“To think that my White Knight would be... _ you.  _ I wonder if I should consider this a betrayal on Levi’s end.” The Conqueror mused. Avelina didn’t say anything. 

 

The Conqueror frowned, ““Avelina...or should I say Princess Avelina of Aria. The youngest bastard daughter of the late King of Aria.” 

 

* * *

 


	2. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Omg! Thank you guys so much for the comments! I'm so honored that you guys are already this interested. I'll be candid that I'm still working out kinks with the plot and characters, so chapter upload will take awhile and I can't really promise a certain usual update date, so bear with me!
> 
> Once again, I own no one but Avelina, the Empress of Aria.

 

There’s a story that was told from generation to generation about the Lux, the Empire given to the humans. The gods gifted humans with this world, made of fantastical creatures and lands.

With this world, the gods bestowed kings to kingdoms and that’s how the Empire of Lux was created. The central kingdom that governed it all was the Kingdom of Aria, the most beautiful land of the entire Empire. The golden trees and sky always glistening from afar. The Kingdom of Aria excelled in their economy, education, and general livelihood. The royalty was praised for their leadership and it seemed that Aria would prosper.

Yet, when the last King of Aria had no Queen and no child, the Empire of Lux began to wonder what would happen. Would the King really not continue his bloodline? 

That worry was diffused once the Golden Knight killed his King and took over. Now, the worry had been if the Kingdom of Aria would survive such a vicious ruler.

* * *

Avelina knew she had to tread carefully. The Conqueror was waiting for her next move, calculating her every breath. She held the baby close to her, and she could feel the warmth and comfort that he gave her.

“I’m no threat to you, Conqueror.” Avelina said, in the most calm voice she could muster. 

The Conqueror’s blue eyes were overwhelming. Avelina had heard once that if you looked into his eyes long enough, you wouldn’t live long enough. That his eyes held the darkness of his soul and you would feel despair before you would die.

Avelina could feel the coolness of his sword disappear after a moment. She watched as he drew back from her and placed his sword atop of the marble table that was in front of his bed. 

She tightened her hold on the newborn as she watched the Conqueror sit down in front of the fireplace and he leaned forward, watching his sword shine from the fireplace reflecting on it.

The Conqueror brought his hand up and waved her over, motioning towards the seat next to him. 

“Put the child down and sit.” He ordered, nonchalantly. Avelina didn’t want to, but she had no choice to obey. She placed the newborn down back in his bassinet, and she sighed in relief when she saw that he was fine.

She sat down, her back straight and her hands folded on her lap. A chuckle sounded from her side and she faced the Conqueror, who was staring at her in amusement.

“I knew Levi was hiding something about you, but he really did outsmart me this time. I wonder, am I on the brink of losing it? The woman from my harem managed to successfully hide  _ that _ child from me, and now my Black Knight managed to hide the biggest threat to my success...and I married her!” The Conqueror barked with laughter at the end, making Avelina wince at the sound.

It sounded so friendly, yet threatening. Only the demon Conqueror could make a noise like that.

“Like I said, Conqueror, I am no threat. I have served you faithfully, and I have nothing to my name. I am just a bastard, and I never met my father. I have no loyalty to the old Kingdom of Aria.” Avelina stated, blankly, facing the flames rather than facing him. 

She could feel his eyes studying her, but she looked down at her hands instead, waiting patiently.

The Conqueror sighed and he stood up. “You may live, Avelina.”

Those words were music to her ears, and she relaxed a bit until she felt the familiar metal against her neck once more. Her eyes darted up, and she saw the threatening glare.

“Remember this. One step out of line, and you will be gone. Just like your father.” The Conqueror said, the warning his voice removed all the sarcasm and amusement from before. 

In a moment, the Conqueror returned his sword to his side and Avelina watched his broad back disappear in the darkness. 

 

* * *

The Conqueror drew his sword as soon as the doors to his rooms shut. 

He narrowed his eyes as he felt the familiar presence of his Black Knight from behind him. He scoffed. Levi had the audacity to nonchalantly lean against the wall. 

Levi pushed the sword away, carelessly, and the Conqueror striked, making sure Levi would at least have a mark. 

The minor scratch bled, much to the Conqueror’s satisfaction. 

Levi nonchalantly wiped his injury. 

“Should I consider this a betrayal, Levi?” The Conqueror asked, his voice dripping with disdain. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “You should consider this a blessing in disguise, Erwin.”

The Conqueror’s glare intensified and Levi sighed and ripped a piece of his cloak to wrap around his injury.

“Enlighten me.” The Conqueror growled, turning his back on Levi as he made his way down the dimly lit stone hallways. The sound of the two men’s heavy footsteps echoed against the walls, and the knights that guarded the halls straightened and maids bowed low before whispering as soon as the men would turn a corner. 

When they reached the Conqueror’s study, Levi closed the doors only to have Erwin shove him against the door, his grip on his neck. 

Levi grunted, but he didn’t lose his cool. Instead, he held his breath as he felt Erwin’s grip tighten.

“I trusted you, Levi. Are you telling me that I should have killed you from the beginning as well?” The Conqueror hissed, angrily. 

Levi grabbed the Conqueror’s arm and managed to steadily balance himself before he kicked the Conqueror in the chest, hard. The Conqueror flinched and he loosened his grip on Levi’s throat, which made it easy for Levi to escape. 

Levi hissed in annoyance as he walked towards the mini bar that was set up in the Conqueror’s study and poured himself a drink. After taking a sip, Levi sighed. 

“I knew who she was. You’re not wrong to think that this is a threat to you.” Levi pointed out, watching as Erwin walked to his desk and settle in. 

The Conqueror placed his elbows on the table and rested his head against his folded hands. 

After a moment, Levi watched the man sigh and let out a dark chuckle. 

“I knew you let her live, Levi. And, I had accepted that gamble. I just refused to believe that you would carelessly train her to be the White Knight.” The Conqueror sighed.

Levi didn’t say anything. Erwin noticed the slight twitch of his Black Knight’s hand, and he scoffed.

“It’s fine. I told her if she dared try to go against me. I would kill her.” The Conqueror stated, a lazy smile on his face. 

Levi didn’t say anything once more, but he got up and turned to leave until he paused at the doorway.

“You’re the one who married her, Erwin, so who’s the one that’s truly reckless?” Levi stated. The Conqueror’s lazy smile turned into a frown as he stared at his Black Knight’s retreating back. 

Once he was alone, Erwin turned his attention back to his gloved hand and the ring he now wore, certifying that he now had a wife after so many years.

He hadn’t planned to marry. Erwin had cared for nothing when it came to cultivating his Empire. Having someone to share that with, it irked him. Yet, he had been livid when finding out he had been tricked and he was ready to kill that child, but the White Knight...she had been so  _ passionate _ .

So  _ reckless. _

He found himself wanting to know what her next move would be with his decision, and yet he ended up being surprise once more with the realization of who she was.

Erwin laughed, sharply. What  _she_ had said was true once more.

His hands were shaking. Finally, he found something he could have for himself.

* * *

Avelina watched as the nursemaid helped the newborn sleep, and she hesitated to hold the baby once the nursemaid was done. She had been so confident before when it came to  _ protecting _ the child, but now that there was no immediate threat…

The baby was so  _ fragile.  _ The nursemaid had commented that the baby had been born a bit early, and it showed with how tiny he was.

“How the child survived the Conqueror’s hold...it’s a miracle, Empress.”

_ Empress _ . 

The title was so foreign to her. She had known who she was since birth, but she was also taught it meant nothing until the King would deem so. The princess of Aria, that would’ve been her title if her...father had chosen to acknowledge her. That day never came.

Yet, here she was. 

The Conqueror’s wife, a title every woman wanted to possess and had died trying to. 

The baby squirmed in her arms, and Avelina broke away from her thoughts and held her breath, scared of what to do. 

The nursemaid’s soft laughter made Avelina look up, helplessly. 

“You’re doing well, Empress. I suggest maybe walking back and forth until the Prince settles down.” 

Avelina nodded and she stood up, carefully, and walked towards the balcony. “Maybe fresh air will help us both relax.” 

The nursemaid nodded and curtsied, taking her leave.

Avelina slowly rocked her arms back and forth, remembering how the nursemaid cared for the child. She smiled a bit, noticing how the Prince did settle down a bit. 

With a sigh, Avelina looked up and stared at the golden trees, the famous trademark of the Kingdom of Aria. The golden trees were the ones that gave off the dim lighting along the pathways of the Kingdom. They also were the source of heat during the winter, which was nice if anyone wanted to take a stroll. It was illegal to cut them down, and it’s said that the golden trees never faded since the gods created them. 

They were indeed beautiful, and Avelina had remembered wanting to see one in person when she had been a young girl. 

Now, here she was. 

It still felt like...a dream? Or maybe a nightmare? 

She had been on the battlefield, a weapon of destruction, and now she was going to be....well, what  _ was _ she going to be? 

She’s familiar with the Conqueror’s genius, how he strategically placed his pawns on the chess board of war. She watched him calculate and order. In any conquest, Avelina had always been impressed, never wanting to be on the other end of the game. 

But, here she was. 

Was she going to be sitting next to him? The Empress sitting next to her Conqueror or…

Was she going to be on the other end of the game? 


	3. Shame

It is said that when the Golden Knight of Aria was appointed to serve the late King of Aria, the kingdom rejoiced. He was praised to be the most talented knight, and he was even rumored to be the one to inherit the throne if the King were to be on his deathbed. 

 

The women swooned, the men cheered, and the children dreamed. Erwin, the Golden Knight, had shone brightly that day. 

* * *

Avelina woke up, alarmed. She sat up, quickly, and she turned towards the shadow that was huddled over the bassinet.

 

Blue eyes, chiseled jaw, and blonde hair. Ah, it was the Conqueror. Yet, he wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was staring at the baby, and she winced when she noticed that his gloved hand, with dried up blood, was touching the baby’s cheek. 

 

The Conqueror must’ve arrived from the training grounds. Come to think of it, he never shared the bed with her...yet.

 

“He looks like me.” 

 

He sounded uninterested, as if he was stating a mere fact rather than being a proud father. 

 

Avelina chose to say nothing, watching him warily. 

 

He finally turned to face her and he smiled, menacingly. 

 

“A shame.” He sighed, the smile turning into a slight frown that Avelina swore she must have imagined it. 

 

He straightened up and he walked towards her, grabbing her jaw with one hand and lifting her face to eye her. 

 

“You will be attending the war meeting.” He ordered, letting go of her face after a moment. 

 

“...Conqueror--”

 

“I’ll send Petra to dress you.” The Conqueror said, finality in his tone. He grazed his thumb over her cheek, and she flinched which made him smile even more cryptically. He turned around and took his leave, with a final wave of his hand. 

 

Avelina heard the doors shut, and she got up, wrapping the blankets around her. She smiled, softly, watching as the baby stared at her, his blue eyes shining innocently. 

 

“Empress, I’m here.” Petra’s voice sounded from behind her.

 

Avelina took a deep breath and turned around.

* * *

She gasped when she first saw herself.

 

It was as if a stranger was staring back at her in the reflection she saw. Petra smiled at her, bowing. 

 

“You look beautiful, Empress.” Petra said, in awe. 

 

The golden hues of her dress complimented her hair and the red embellishments made her green eyes shine. Wearing dresses was something foreign to Avelina. She only had to wear them if she had a mission of some sort, but even then, they were plain dresses that every woman would normally wear. 

 

_ This _ dress was too much, and the  _ heeled _ shoes were a bit too much. 

 

Avelina didn’t know what to say, but her eyes widened when she saw the crown in Petra’s hands. 

 

“Your crown, Empress.” 

 

The crown was crafted, beautifully, and Avelina remembered it from the treasure room that she had passed by daily in the Kingdom when she used to make her rounds. 

 

Diamonds and rubies decorated the crown, and it was simple enough for Avelina to be comfortable with. Nothing too heavy, thank the gods. Still, she had only been crowned during the wedding and she had been too worried about being killed that she didn’t truly appreciate the beauty of it. 

 

Now, staring at her reflection, Avelina can scarcely believe who she was now.

 

_ Your scars may be covered, but you will always be nothing. _

 

Avelina shuddered. She shook her head, and she mustered a small smile at a confused Petra. 

 

“Where is the Conqueror?”

* * *

The Conqueror was already observing the gigantic map in front of him. The Commanders he had appointed had been standing outside of the room, and they had been chatting and laughing, until they saw her.

 

Their eyes widened, and they immediately bowed, trying hard not to look up in curiosity. 

 

Avelina knew what they were thinking. 

 

She had fought with these men; and although they had once regarded her highly as one of the strongest warriors on the battlefield, they were now seeing her as their Empress, the one who held just as much power as the Conqueror. 

 

She had always been quiet on the battlefield, doing what she was ordered to do. She never made any friends, comfortable just being left alone and having only Levi to talk to. 

 

In their eyes, they had an Empress who was just as dangerous as the man next to her.

 

It made her uneasy, and she shifted uncomfortably as she took her place next to the Conqueror. 

 

“Let’s begin.” The Conqueror’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she watched as the commanders began to talk amongst each other, voicing their opinions and their strategies. 

 

She stood there, politely, her hands folded. The Commanders were weakly attempting a strategy that she knew would not be as efficient as the Conqueror’s usual campaign, and she had an idea yet she stopped herself. 

 

She didn’t want to abuse her power or lack thereof. Especially when a tyrant was standing next to her.

 

Her feet were beginning to hurt, and she stumbled a bit after a moment. The Conqueror glanced at her, and she bowed her head in apology. 

 

She noticed the disapproving look on his face, and she winced when she felt his gloved hand on her waist.

 

He pulled her closer and she felt his breath on her ear, “You are not just a knight anymore, not a simple pawn. You are the Empress, and if you keep acting like a lamb being sent to the slaughter, then I won’t hesitate to act like you are, too.” 

 

Avelina paused, and she felt anger rise within her. She pushed his gloved hand away, and she stood up straighter. Her head held up high, and she raised her hand in a motion for the Commanders to stop talking. 

 

“Your strategies will fail. If you push an idea surrounding the one that Commander Pixis is suggesting...there will be an ambush. The Kingdom of Peva will not stop in their revenge if we foolishly attack from the front.” She said, ignoring the shock from the Commanders’ faces. 

 

She also ignored the menacing smile that she saw from the corner of her eye.

* * *

He watched as she leaned forward to point out the weaknesses of his useless Commanders’ plans.

 

Her brows were furrowed, but she was annoyingly gentle when she spoke. But, it will do for now. 

 

He wasn’t impressed. He already knew her capabilities, but he had been  _ surprised _ when she pushed him away. He watched as her cascading light blonde hair was tied up in a bun when she began to go more in depth with her plan. The dim light from the chandelier above them bounced off her green eyes. She was still tan from the battlefield prior, and he could see the marks of her armor still imprinted on her skin. 

 

She wasn’t comfortable with the dress she had on, but it was such a great...illusion. She carried herself well, something that was expected due to her training as a knight, but there was still something about her...

 

Erwin knew that the men had been taken aback, not because the White Knight was now showing her face, but because of how she looked, how she walked, and how she stood.

 

Erwin knew why Levi made it such a necessity to cover her face. 

 

Without a doubt, Avelina had royal blood in her veins. 

 

One thing made Erwin smile darkly.

 

At least, she didn’t look like her tyrant of a father.

* * *

Erwin looked at the papers on his desk and he leaned back on his chair in his study. Conquering kingdoms always came with the baggage of paperwork, and he  _ hated  _ it.

 

His good-for-nothing Messenger certainly thought this would be amusing and had left him to deal with the brunt of the aftermath. 

 

“Damn you, Hange.” Erwin hissed, marking another piece of paper. 

 

That’s when he heard the sound of crying. 

Rubbing his temples, Erwin waited for the sound to subside, but after a couple of minutes, the crying got louder and he got up, annoyed. 

 

He walked down through his rooms, finally stopping in front of the bedroom occupied by Avelina and that child. 

 

He noticed that Avelina’s sleeping form wasn’t moving, and he sighed as he walked in. He noticed that she was in a deep slumber, judging by the snores. 

 

He shook his head. She saved the child, yet she can’t even wake up to check on him. 

 

He walked over to the bassinet, and he watched as the baby fussed and cried. He flinched. 

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

He hesitated as he picked up the newborn. He gingerly tried to support the newborn’s head, which lead to him being uncomfortable with how the newborn’s legs were positioned. 

 

The child cried louder, making him more frustrated. 

 

He began to move, remembering how one of the nursemaids had rocked the child when he had intended to kill him. 

 

Now, here he was, trying to get the damn baby to quiet down. 

 

After a moment, Erwin noticed that the baby stopped and he sighed in relief. 

 

“Thank the gods.” Erwin said, placing the child back down in the bassinet. 

 

He was about to take his leave when he noticed that the child held onto his cloak, tightly. A part of his cloak must’ve fell in the bassinet. 

 

Surprised, Erwin watched as the newborn’s eyes opened, slowly. 

 

It was disgusting how knowledgeable those mirrored eyes looked. 

 

Erwin reluctantly unclenched the newborn’s fist from the material of his cloak. He took a closer look, placing a finger under the child’s chin and examined him. The candle light reflecting against the bassinet, casting shadows against the child. 

 

The blue eyes that mirrored his own shone.

 

“She had said shadows would creep. I wonder.” Erwin mused, softly. 

 

The child cooed, and he paused. He bent down, his fingers hovering over the child's head.

 

“I shall give you a name,” Erwin continued, amused, “Armin.”

* * *

 


	4. Prince

In order to save the lineage of the Kingdom of Aria, many princesses and queens were sent to the kingdom to “summer” in the multiple palaces. Summer festivals at the Kingdom of Aria were always the main social events of the Empire of Lux. 

 

Everyone of the Empire of Lux knew what they were trying to do in the background. 

 

The King of Aria needed a wife.

 

This whole ordeal was eventually called, “The Summer Solstice of Love.”

* * *

Avelina sighed as Petra placed her crown on her head, and Petra smiled at her through the mirror.

 

“It’s only for one day, Empress.” Petra assured her, as she continued to braid the Avelina’s hair. 

 

Avelina bit her lip, but she nodded with another sigh. Petra smiled again, and she smoothed out Avelina’s hair and slightly tilted the gorgeous crown on her head. 

 

Staring at her reflection nowadays, Avelina could hardly still believe this was her now. 

 

The rumors were already swirling around in the castle about who she really was. The most entertaining one was the fact that she was actually the legendary goddess of the Rea Kingdom, who was banished to earth for loving a knight. 

 

Ironic, since Avelina  _ was _ a knight. 

 

It seemed like everyone wanted to know who captured the Conqueror’s eye especially if she was either going to be a tyrant or a figurehead. 

 

Well, either way, no one needed to worry about that.

 

Avelina broke away from her thoughts when she heard the familiar coos of a baby coming from Petra’s arms. Hesitantly, Avelina offered to hold him by holding out her arms and Petra placed the baby in them. Avelina watched as the baby opened his eyes, slightly, and she wasn’t sure she’ll ever be used to the fact that she was holding the Conqueror’s mini version of himself. 

 

It’s been at least three months since the news of the Conqueror having a heir broke out and since the Conqueror was still busy with the paperwork and the beheading of royals from the Kingdom of Yesa, it was finally announced that today would be the day that the Prince of the Empire of Lux would be officially christened with his title and his name. 

 

This ceremony would actually be officiating the Conqueror having a heir. 

 

It’s also been three months since she would actually be in the Conqueror’s presence for more than five minutes. The Conqueror never called for her again during war meetings nor did he ask for her presence during the night. It was as if the Conqueror wanted to shock the whole kingdom and then leave the whole kingdom on edge. 

 

Or maybe she just felt on edge. 

 

She had absolutely no clue what was needed or wanted of her. The Kingdom didn’t have any formal event besides the wedding, and now, this event was suddenly announced to her by Hange, who happened to see her walking down the hallway.

 

It was as if Hange had assumed Avelina knew, and when Avelina had stared at Hange, blankly, Avelina knew that Hange felt horrible.

 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault. If anything, it was the Conqueror’s fault. The man did as he pleased, and Avelina felt the frustration bubble inside of her. 

 

She took a deep breath and let the feelings of bitterness slowly subside. Besides, she smiled as she looked at the baby in her arms, there were more important things to think about now.

* * *

The whole procession was about to begin, and Avelina was to stand up tall and walk down the Main Hall of the castle with the baby in her arms. Two maids helped her with the train of her dress, which Avelina completely thought was an unnecessary train.

 

She could feel the stares.

 

The heaviness of her dress.

 

The heaviness of her crown.

 

The heaviness of the child in her arms. 

 

But, the stare she noticed the most was the one that stood before her. 

 

A flash of blood appeared in her sight, but she blinked and saw the Conqueror in all his royal glory, his sword on his hip, heavy and bright. His crown, one she assumed she had pried from the last King’s hands, on his head, the blood still crusted on it. 

 

She remembered that the Conqueror never wanted the blood to leave the crown. It was a reminder to the people of Aria, to the people of Lux. 

 

He was now King. 

 

Avelina held the child closer to her now, hoping that the Conqueror didn’t notice. He didn’t blink. He just stared at her, as if seeing through her. And in a moment, his eyes rested on the child in her arms. 

 

When she finally reached the Conqueror and the priestess, on the platform of where their thrones were placed, Avelina noticed the Conqueror reached out his arms. 

 

She fought the urge to flinch as she gently placed the baby in his arms, and she forced the urge to grab the child as she carefully folded her hands in front of her. The Conqueror dutifully looked like a proud father as he offered his arm to his wife and cradled the child in the other. He led them towards the priestess, and with a nod, the priestess began the service. 

 

It’s been said that a child born with royal blood was a blessing from the gods. It’s a whispered story of how royal bloodlines had trouble conceiving. That whenever a queen or princess was pregnant, the chances of that child being born was already cut in half. 

 

The problem was that there was no intermarriages and there was no “poisoned” genetics of any sort, so it became a legend that any child with any royal blood was a blessing.

 

The miscarriages and stillborns that have happened over the years. It’s truly a miracle that royal bloodlines have been preserved. 

 

Avelina wondered about the princess who ran away from the harem. Royal blood and the Conqueror's. Avelina shuddered. The poor prince wasn't a blessing to the people. 

He would always be an enigma. Just like his father.

* * *

The priestess continued her prayers and Avelina watched as the child began to grow a bit fussy. Noticing the slight annoyance on the Conqueror’s face, she offered to hold the baby by nudging him slightly.

 

The Conqueror didn’t even bother to acknowledge her. 

That’s when all hell broke loose. 

 

The sound of a piercing cry echoed throughout the Kingdom Hall, and Avelina watched as the Conqueror’s face grew solemn. Instantly, she grabbed the child from him and began to rock the baby, gently, whispering softly in his ear. 

 

The baby’s cries died down and Avelina sighed in relief. She shot Petra a look since she noticed that her lady-in-waiting was about to approach them. What Avelina was worried about was the man next to her. She looked up, and she was floored at the look on his face. 

 

He looked proud. 

 

She had expected annoyance and anger, due to what she saw before, but he seemed to be at peace and she was too shocked to realize that he had managed to carefully lift the child from her arms. 

 

The priestess didn’t even seem bothered as she continued and ended with, “May I hold the Prince?” 

 

The Conqueror gave the priestess a look and Avelina noticed the slight tremor of the priestess’ hands, but it was gone in a flash when the Conqueror lifted his son and gave the priestess the child. 

 

The warning glint in his eyes made Avelina and the priestess shudder, but the priestess recovered quickly as she lifted the child up towards the sky and announced, “We wish the blessings of the gods upon the Prince of the Empire of Lux, Armin. May the gods be with him, now and forever.” 

 

The audience repeated the words back, and Avelina felt herself clasping her hands as she watched the priestess hand back the newly christened Armin back to his father. 

 

_ May the gods be with him and may he never be like his father. _

* * *

Armin.

 

Avelina liked the sound of that name. 

 

The sound of glasses breaking directed her attention to the madness that was happening at the celebration of the Prince. The knights were absolutely drunk as they chorused gibberish and broke their glasses. She had to stifle a laugh at the absolute shock on the noble’s faces. 

 

It seems that the Conqueror didn’t believe in trivial things like separating banquets. 

Hm. Not bad. 

 

Avelina turned her attention to the bassinet that was in between her and the Conqueror. Armin was sleeping, peacefully, although the loud noises could wake him up at any moment. Yet, Avelina didn’t feel comfortable leaving him in the rooms alone and she wanted Petra to at least enjoy herself.

 

That’s when she caught Levi’s eye from across the room. He gave her a quick nod, and she smiled a bit in reply. 

 

He was reassuring her. 

 

“You did well today.” A voice said from beside her, and Avelina, surprised, realized that the Conqueror had returned to his seat. She noticed that one of his gloved hands was in the bassinet as his fingers hovered over Armin’s sleeping face and he held his favorite obsidian goblet in the other. 

 

She watched as he placed the goblet down and he leaned forward, a smirk on his lips as he watched his people celebrate. 

 

“Such simple people. I wonder if they really know what they’re celebrating.” The Conqueror mused, as he faced her. 

 

Avelina simply stared back, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

The Conqueror raised his hand in that moment, and the music and the chatter stopped, immediately. He stood up, his red cloak draping down the chair and contrasting against the darkness of his regal clothing. 

 

That disgusting crown shining underneath the chandelier light. 

 

He raised his obsidian goblet and with a loud voice said, “Tonight, we celebrate the birth of my son. Tonight, we celebrate the heir to my Empire. And tonight, we will also watch the demise of the Kingdom of Yesa.” 

 

With that said, the sound of the Kingdom Hall’s entry doors slammed open and the sound of a loud cry made Avelina grab onto the bassinet and her dress tightly. She watched as two knights dragged a middle-aged man, his clothing ripped and his body bruised, to the middle of the Hall. 

 

Avelina held her breath as she watched the knights let go of the tied up man and left him in the middle of the Hall, with every noble and knight watching in shock. 

 

The Conqueror gulped down his drink and placed the obsidian goblet down on the table. He motioned for Levi with two fingers. Avelina watched as Levi obeyed, walking up to the man. 

 

“My lords, ladies, and comrades. Behold the power of Lux.” 

 

And with a wave of the Conqueror’s hand, Avelina watched as Levi withdrew his sword and striked. 

 

The piercing scream of a noblewoman woke Armin up.

 

Armin began to cry.

* * *

Petra had shakily undone Avelina’s hair as Avelina bathed.

 

“That...that was the King of Yesa, wasn’t it?” Petra asked, softly, breaking the tense silence. Avelina simply nodded. She stared at her hand, wading in the water. 

 

The water suddenly turned into blood. 

 

Avelina immediately stood up, splashing Petra by accident, who looked up in shock. Avelina’s green eyes were wide as she started to gasp for air. Petra immediately handed Avelina her towel. 

 

“Is everything okay, Empress?” Petra asked. Avelina nodded and placed a hand on her head, “Yes, I’m sorry if I scared you. I’ll dress by myself, Petra. Thank you.” 

 

Petra nodded and she hesitantly bowed and took her leave. 

 

When the bathroom door shut, Avelina wrapped the towel around her and she walked towards the large mirror and looked at her reflection. 

 

She remembered how they dragged the lifeless body and head away from the Kingdom Hall, how the noblemen and ladies vomited, how the knights simply looked on and drank, and how Levi looked like the god of death in his dark armour. 

 

What she remembered the most was how the Conqueror simply sat back down and with a wave of his two fingers the music began to play and how the ground was still stained with the blood trail of the King of Yesa. 

* * *

Avelina dried her hair as she sat at her vanity. She took a deep breath as she got up and untied her robe.

“What a lovely view.” 

 

Avelina looked up in surprise and she stilled at the sight of the Conqueror in a half-opened black robe. 

 

What made her eyes widen was the sight of Armin in his arms, drinking his from his bottle. 

 

“...What are you doing here?” Avelina asked, softly and carefully. 

 

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow at her, “You know for my White Knight, you clearly fail at recognizing any movement behind you.”

 

Avelina flinched at that. 

 

She noticed that she had been lacking, but she didn’t realize she was lacking  _ this  _ much. She needed to train more. 

 

She needed to always be one step ahead of him and alert if she wanted to keep Armin safe. 

 

He smirked at her. He placed Armin back in his bassinet, and he turned to face her. 

 

“I believe it’s time to consummate our marriage, Avelina.”

* * *


	5. Chess

 

It was said in legends that the gods and kings used to talk.

When the gods made the world, the gods had assigned oracles in each Kingdom to establish a communication with their Kings. Gods and kings would commune in rituals that the oracles would establish.

Until one day, a banshee sounded. 

The oracles vanished.

And so did the gods.

* * *

Avelina forgot how to breathe. Did he really expect her to--

 

She glared at him, immediately, raising her hand to grab her sword. That’s when she realized she didn’t have her sword, which was twenty-five feet away from her in a closet with her armor. 

 

The sound of the Conqueror’s harsh laughter made her realize that he was toying with her. He shook his head and crossed his arms, the muscles underneath straining against the fabric. All she could focus on were the scars. 

 

“You continue to entertain me, Avelina.” The Conqueror sighed in amusement, walking towards the bassinet once more to pick up his son and retrieve the bottle. 

 

Avelina would’ve been surprised at that, but she was too pissed to care. 

 

“You continue to disgust me, Conqueror.” She spat out, her disdain clear in her voice. 

 

She widened her eyes, realizing what she just said and she almost covered her mouth in shock but she was too busy clutching onto her thin nightgown to even move. 

 

The Conqueror turned towards her. He was holding Armin, and Avelina was terrified at the thought of what the Conqueror was capable of doing. He could easily choke Armin once more, and Avelina would be powerless to do anything since she wasn’t prepared. 

 

“Erwin.” 

 

Avelina paused. 

 

She wasn’t expecting  _ that _ .

 

“W-What?” She managed to stutter out, her eyes darting back and forth from Armin to him. 

 

“Call me Erwin. I’m tired of hearing that title come out of your mouth. Such a waste of my name if it doesn’t come out of my wife’s lips, wouldn’t you agree?” The Conqueror said, easily, the smirk on his lips widening at the flustered blush that was beginning to spread on her face.

 

He walked towards her, and Avelina tightened her hold onto her nightgown. He sighed and he motioned for her to lift up her arms. When Avelina obeyed, he placed Armin in them and placed a rough hand on the boy’s head. 

 

“The nursemaid said that he needs to be burped--whatever that means--after a feeding. You’re capable of that, right?” Erwin said, his blue eyes now focused on her. 

 

Avelina nodded, deciding not to trust her voice anymore. 

 

She felt his fingers brush underneath her chin, and she let him tilt her head up. She found herself staring closely at his eyes. 

 

They were so blue. Like the Teran Ocean that bordered the Kingdom of Aria. The ocean that she had lived next to since she was a child. 

 

If she didn’t know who this monster was in front of her, she would’ve admired them. 

 

He let go of her then, and Avelina felt a rush of relief as she watched his back beginning to retreat until she decided to be bold once more. It was as if being easily let go from insulting him earlier opened a dam for her. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Avelina finally said, holding onto Armin tightly as she patted his back. 

 

Erwin paused at the doorway and he slightly turned to her, his profile showing in the dim light. 

 

“Do what?” Erwin asked, his tone sounded amused. 

 

“Kill the King of Yesa in front of the noblemen and noblewomen. If you wanted to do it in front of your army, then fine. But, not in front of the innocent people, Erwin.” Avelina kept going. Oh gods, when will she ever stop?

 

Erwin didn’t say anything after a moment until he chuckled, softly. 

 

“Innocent?” Erwin asked, turning around to face her. He walked towards her, his hands behind his back. He stood straight and tall, domineering sneer on his face. He leaned forward, his eyes studying her. Aveline lifted her chin up a bit, refusing to be intimidated. 

 

“You and I both know, Avelina, that there will always be two sides of war. Two sides of a story. Two sides of a person. Innocent noblemen and noblewomen don’t exist in the Empire. They are just as detestable as I am. It doesn’t matter if they don’t have armor or a sword. They have their words, money, and power.” Erwin said, bringing his hand back up to caress her cheek. 

 

“There are people who still dare whisper against me. They dare try to puff up their chests and claim that I will one day fall. So, of course, I will answer those claims, my dear Empress. And one day, you will, too. Maybe not with a public beheading, but trust me, you will respond.” Erwin whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead after he finished talking. 

 

Avelina didn’t say anything else as she stared at the man before her. 

He was insane.

This man, no,  _ monster _ , was insane.

He drew back from her, and she felt herself letting go of a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding back. 

He smiled at her, charming and handsome. 

“I will see you both in the morning.” 

With that farewell, he was gone. 

Avelina slowly walked towards the bassinet and placed the sleeping prince inside. She sat at the edge of her bed, repeating the words he spoke to her over and over again. 

_ Trust me, you will respond _ . 

Avelina wished she didn’t believe him.

* * *

Avelina was awoken by Hange, who hurriedly demanded for Petra to get the Empress ready.

 

“Ready for what?” Avelina asked, her voice still hoarse and her eyes squinting against the sunlight that blinded her. 

 

She had trouble sleeping the night before, watching the doorway for another surprise visit from the Conqueror. He never came, thank the gods, but she still would think about the words he told her. 

 

“The Conqueror requires your presence in the Throne Room. It’s time for another Summit.” Hange announced, cheerily. 

 

Avelina furrowed her brows at that. The Conqueror had been doing Summits by himself. He never required her presence in the last three months. 

 

So, why now?

* * *

The Summit was the meeting of the noble houses and the King and Queen. It was to discuss what was required of the noble houses and their specialties of their land. Noble houses were required to adhere to what was ordered of them by the King and Queen, and they were more than welcome to reject any ideas or compromise. Yet, since the Conqueror’s reign, no noble house dared to reject any ideas the Conqueror came up with.

 

And much to Avelina’s begrudging admission, the Empire of Lux flourished.

 

The noble houses’ leaders were sitting at the long table that was set up in front of the thrones, from what Avelina could see behind the doors. 

 

When the doors opened, the knights announcing her presence by bowing, Avelina gave a small nod to the nobles who stood up for her and bowed and curtsied. She walked towards her throne, noticing that the Conqueror looked annoyed already. 

 

Here we go. 

 

When she took her seat and rested her arms on the the throne, she felt Erwin’s gloved hand grab her’s. She turned to him in surprise, and she noticed that he wasn’t even looking at her. He had been slouching moments earlier, but now he was sitting up straight and tall, that disgusting crown still perched on his head lazily. 

 

“Let’s begin.” Erwin announced, lifting her hand against his lips and he placed a light kiss against her fingers. He smirked at the nobles as they gawked in surprise. Avelina could feel herself freezing at the forward display of affection. 

 

Gods, he really was an enigma. 

 

He didn’t let go of her hand when the first noble got up and cleared his throat and began to talk. 

 

Avelina was tempted to curl her fingers into a fist and just ram it against the chiseled jaw of the tyrant. But, she sat still, keeping her expression interested and soft. 

 

_ They can never know what you are thinking. They can never know that you are thinking. Weakness starts with the ability of anyone reading your every move. It must never come to that.  _

 

“Okay.” Avelina whispered to no one. She felt Erwin’s eyes on her, curiously, but when she didn’t look at him, he smirked against her fingers and continued to listen to the nobles, with a bored expression on his face. 

 

_ People will always play the game of chess--the game of life. You must always be one step ahead of them. You must be the one to give the checkmate. _

 

Avelina noticed that the noble houses were not paying attention to the noble who was talking, but their eyes seemed to be trained on the intertwined fingers of the gloved Conqueror and his Empress. 

 

She could see their expressions.

 

Amusement. Curiosity. Disgust. Calculative. 

 

And she wasn’t stupid. She knew what Erwin was up to. With this simple sign of affection, the Conqueror, the lone wolf who would kill his pregnant mistresses, had just announced the start of his game. 

 

The Empress of Lux wasn’t simply a figurehead, a placeholder mother for the newly appointed Prince, or the White Knight. 

 

She was now the Queen on his chess board, either to be the victim or the aggressor. 

 

And, It was up to her to survive.

* * *

 

When the Summit was over, Avelina was proven correct. Hange had grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her into the other wing of the Conqueror’s rooms.

 

“The Conqueror asked me to set up a study in here. The paperwork that’s been assigned to you is the marked resources of the Kingdoms that the Conqueror has acquired recently. It’s up to you on how to distribute the hierarchy to the noble houses.” Hange announced, showing Avelina the paperwork that was already piled up on her desk. 

 

Avelina wanted to scream. 

 

For three months, the Conqueror had left her alone, and, now, he was doing  _ this _ . She bit her lip, was it because she had insulted him last night?

 

“The Prince is sleeping through the night now, Empress. The Conqueror saw this as an opportunity for you to do your duties.” Hange stated, as if reading Avelina’s thoughts. 

 

She forced the urge to roll her eyes, “Did he now?” 

 

Hange smiled at the sarcasm in Avelina’s voice, “I knew I liked you.”

 

With that said, Hange bowed and was about to take their leave until Avelina stopped them. 

 

“He’s insane if he believe I know what to do. Will you help me, Messenger?” Avelina asked, with a sigh. 

 

Hange blinked and then began to laugh, hysterically, leaving Avelina confused. 

 

“You  _ are  _ such an interesting person, Empress. It’s no wonder why the Conqueror decides to keep you around.” Hange mused, openly. 

 

Avelina tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, “And you will do well not to insinuate that I’m mere entertainment to the Conqueror, Messenger.” 

 

Hange didn’t even blink, but they simply shrugged, a knowing glint in their eyes. 

 

“Of course, Empress.”

* * *

Avelina was ready to throw her hands in the air and scream. The paperwork was never ending, and she was uneasy with the knowledge that Prince was either with Petra or a nursemaid. The Conqueror could easily change his mind and…

 

The memory of the Summit replayed in her mind. 

 

Erwin made his first move, and with that move, Avelina knew she had piqued his interest. She was safe for now. He had established who she was to the noble houses, and the noble houses would surely talk. 

 

The commoners would find out through the maids and servants. The knights have already seen her power at the war table. 

 

She was okay and the Prince would be safe. 

 

She took a deep breath and stretched. Hange was asleep on the couch in front of her, and Avelina fought the urge to throw a book at the Messenger. 

 

“Hard at work?” A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Avelina looked up, and it was as if a whole burden fell off her shoulders as soon as she saw who it was. 

 

That’s when she remembered the beheading. 

 

She frowned a bit, “How are you?” 

 

Levi walked in the study, making a disgruntled sound at the sight of the snoring Messenger. He shrugged, eyeing the paperwork on her table. 

 

“You act as if this isn’t normal, Avelina.” Levi pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms and leaned against her desk, studying her. 

 

“You seem a bit different.” He pointed out, but Avelina knew it wasn’t a remark of praise. He was worried, the furrow of his brow gave him away. 

 

“...I’m always on edge, Levi. I’ve been dragged into this twisted, political game of Erwin and he---”

 

“Erwin, huh?” Levi cut her off, amusement in his voice. He pushed himself off the desk, and he sighed as he picked up a report off her desk. 

 

“He insisted.” Avelina sighed, flustered. Levi didn’t say anything, and he threw the report down back on her desk. 

 

“You do know what position you are in, right?” Levi said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Avelina didn’t understand, so she gave him a confused look instead. 

 

He looked at her, studied her, and Avelina knew that meant he was pondering on what he was about to say.

 

“Just say it.” Avelina said, a bit annoyed. 

 

“You are the second most powerful person in the Empire of Lux, Avelina. You can snap your fingers right this second and have anyone’s head given to you on a silver platter.” Levi began, walking towards the bookshelves and touching the embellished bindings of dusty books. 

 

“Your point?” Avelina groused, shuddering at the insinuation. 

 

Levi sighed and sharply turned to face her, “You are not that little girl who was abandoned in a barn anymore. Your father’s murderer gave you the power that he stole from you.”

 

“Avelina. You have the power to change the Empire.” 

* * *

 


	6. Nobles

 

The noble houses were assigned in each Kingdom to the families who were loyal to their King. The King, in return, would give these houses acclaim and a main institution that would benefit the kingdom.

 

In the Kingdom of Aria, the five noble houses were famously known as the ones who flourished more than many. They gifted their king with loyal knights, leading women, and hard-working men. 

 

The House of Erie was infamously known for giving birth to only boys until one day, a beautiful baby girl named Kara was born. 

* * *

“Did you hear about the Summit? I heard the Empress finally showed her face today.” A knight whispered to another as they stood guard in front of the Empress’ study.

 

It was cool night in the Kingdom of Aria, the golden trees were starting to dim as the autumn season was approaching. The moon shone bright as the sun began to settle on the other side of the Empire of Lux. The hustle and bustle of the city life that the castle overlooked seemed to die down as the commoners began to light their bonfires and start their drinking to celebrate the end of a hard day of work. 

 

The noble houses that were sectioned off on the other end of the Kingdom of Aria were finely decorated with golden embellishments that would shine just right when the moon or sun would hit. It’s also said that the kingdoms bordering Aria could see the embellishments from afar. 

 

The Kingdom of Aria will forever be the shining star of the Empire.

 

“The fact that the cold Conqueror held hands with the Empress? It’s an odd thing. From a battlefield weapon to a political weapon, do you ever wonder why the Conqueror chose her?” The other knight whispered back, leaning against the doorway. 

 

“Who cares. She’s gorgeous. I’m more curious as to why she covered her face when we were on the battlefield.” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? You would be too busy staring at her, you dimwit.” 

 

“Ha! You’re right.” 

 

The other knight stared at the commoners’ bonfires and sighed. 

 

“I heard she did well in the Summit, and there has been no advances to war with any other country. Do you think that’s her doing?”

 

The knight didn’t answer at first, but then he sighed. “I wouldn’t know. I wouldn’t hope on it either. The Empress is just as an enigma as the Conqueror. We know nothing about her besides that bloody sword and mask of her’s. And you know what happened before...enigmas don’t serve any kingdom well but themselves.” 

* * *

Avelina sat at her study, reading the same words over and over again.

 

_ You have the power to change the Empire. _

 

With a loud sigh, Avelina placed the papers down and stood up. She stretched a bit and with a yawn, she decided that it was time to retire. She opened the study, slowly, and she was greeted by two knights, bowing down to her. 

 

“Ave Imperatrix.” They chorused, placing their hands on their breastplates. 

 

“Good job today.” Avelina said, softly, flustered a bit since she wasn’t used to all this attention to her well-being. 

 

The knights merely bowed again. She began to walk and she noticed that they walked behind her, keeping her safe. She held up a hand, and they paused in surprise. 

 

“I can walk to my rooms. You may retire back to the barracks.” Avelina ordered, a soft smile on her face for reassurance. 

 

“Empress, we can’t do that. We have strict orders from the Conqueror.” One of them said, flustered at his outburst. The other knight didn’t say anything. He simply stared at her, blankly.

 

Avelina sighed, and she studied them before asking, “What are your names?”

 

“Dieter. Mike.” The quiet one suddenly stated. The flustered one, Dieter, blinked at Mike, the quiet one, in surprise. 

 

Avelina nodded, “I remember you both. You served well when we handled that uprising in the Kingdom of Vex and Yesa.” 

 

Dieter’s eyes widened in surprise and Mike nodded, sharply. 

 

“Fine. If you’re going to be my guards from here on out, then we’ll establish some guidelines.” Avelina began, crossing her arms and looking at them, crossly. 

 

“First, you can call me Avelina in private. I don’t mind it, and I’m tired of the Empress title everywhere I go. Secondly, the Prince will  _ always _ be before me. I can protect myself, but I need you to understand that if I were ever in danger, I need the Prince to be safe.” Avelina continued, eyeing them carefully. 

 

Dieter nodded, not sure what to say, and Mike simply stared on, making Dieter a bit nervous. 

 

“And last?” Mike asked, finally. 

 

Avelina tilted her head and smiled, “Lastly, if you are to talk about me, you can tell me about your concerns.” 

 

She turned around and began to walk, waving them to follow her, “Enigmas can be friendly as well.” 

 

Dieter could feel his jaw drop and it dropped even more when he saw a  _ smile _ on Mike’s face. 

* * *

Avelina thanked the knights once more before they closed the doors for her. She could still see a bit of paleness on Dieter’s face, but she knew she won Mike’s approval by the respectful nod he gave her.

 

She smiled. Maybe she earned herself friends. She had heard what they were talking about, and she knew that their concerns were sincere. No one knew anything about her.

 

It’s not as if she wanted it that way. 

 

Besides, no one should know about her or the Conqueror would have  _ her  _ head.

 

_ Don’t be weak, Avelina. You didn’t have anyone before. You don’t need anyone now. _

 

Avelina stilled, and she pressed a hand on her chest. She began to breathe deeply, trying to calm the sudden tightness in her chest. She stumbled a bit and she held onto a table. 

 

“Empress?” Petra’s voice called for her, and Avelina immediately straightened as she took another deep breath. 

 

Petra stepped into view and Avelina softened at the sight of Armin. He was awake, his blue eyes lit up in familiarity when he saw her. He cooed, his arms held up. Avelina smiled and she gently took him from Petra, who smiled at them. Armin snuggled against her neck and she felt his lashes against her skin. 

 

Just like that, her world felt livable.

* * *

Erwin felt restless.

 

He pushed the sheets away, and he felt the sleeping woman next to him shift. He glanced at her, and he noticed that she was still asleep. 

 

Good. He didn’t feel the need for her company. 

 

He stood up, grabbing the robe he discarded on the chair next to his bed, and wrapped it around his waist as he walked towards his balcony.

 

He took a deep breath of the night air, watching the last of the bonfires flicker in the night. It must be late. He leaned against the marble, and he stared at the stars in the night sky. 

 

The stars reminded him of the color of Avelina’s hair. It’s unearthly how bright her hair was, and it was hard to miss her on the battlefield and now in the court. The way she carried herself didn’t help either. It was like watching someone on the attack yet somehow on the defense as well. It wasn’t as if he wanted to stare at her. It was the fact that she seemed to  _ demand _ it. 

 

The royal blood ran in her, strongly. Erwin felt like a fool to miss such a detail. He gritted his teeth. He barely talked to Levi since crowning Avelina, and he wasn’t missing his Black Knight necessarily. 

  
Levi would remain loyal. Erwin knew that. 

 

Erwin slammed his hand against the marble, and he felt the tremor against his hand. Slight, but it was still there. 

 

“...Conqueror?” A surprised yet tired voice sounded from behind him. Erwin didn’t bother to turn around. He held up a hand and waved his hand, dismissively. 

 

“Go back to sleep.” He ordered. 

 

When he didn’t hear anything in return, Erwin thought back to Avelina, her elegance during the Summit and her genius during the War Meetings. 

 

She had been trained. He knew she had been alive, that... _ bastard _ had told him as much. 

 

Erwin closed his eyes and began to massage his temples.    
  


A flash of a memory in his mind. A proud smile and kind eyes. The bloody crown that had once been…

 

“On the other hand, I’m in the mood for another round.” Erwin loudly said, turning back around to face the woman in his bed, who had been sitting up and waiting patiently. 

 

She smiled. Erwin smiled wider. 

 

Yet, his hands trembled.

* * *

Avelina woke up to the sound of Armin crying. She sat up, slowly, with a low moan.

 

“When I made you his mother, I thought you would take the responsibility seriously.” The sound of the Conqueror’s voice alerted her, and she pulled the blanket close to her, flustered. She turned and found the Conqueror sitting on one of the chairs that had a view of the Kingdom. 

 

He was cradling Armin in one arm, and Avelina noticed how Petra obediently handed the Conqueror the bottle.

 

Erwin was actually feeding his son. 

 

Avelina didn’t know if she was in a dream or a nightmare. Or maybe, she had hit her head hard enough during her sleep.

 

“Close your mouth, Avelina. You look like a gaping fish.” Erwin’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she did. 

 

“Excuse me for looking a bit shocked, Conqueror. It’s unexpected, that’s all.” Avelina said, a bit miffed and she felt herself relax a bit when Petra came to her aide and gave her a silk robe. 

 

Avelina wrapped herself up, quickly, making sure she was decent before she stood up and crossed her arms. 

 

She paused a bit, noticing that the Conqueror was staring at her, studying her. 

 

“Yes?” She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit at him. That seemed to amuse him as his mouth quirked a little, and he looked back down at Armin, taking the bottle away. 

 

He stood up, and he handed Armin to her, which surprised her as she took him. 

 

“Burp him. Also, meet me in the Gardens later. There’s something I would like to discuss with you.” Erwin said, his gloved hands reaching to brush a stray hair away from her face. 

 

She stared at him, and he sighed. 

 

“Avelina, you act as if I’m going to hurt you.” Erwin said, feigning his hurt but he smiled which made Avelina narrow her eyes. 

 

“Should I believe that you’re not?” She asked, boldly, tired of the game he was playing already. She had  _ just _ woken up, can he let her breathe for one moment?

 

Erwin simply shrugged, the smile not leaving his face. 

 

“I’ll see you in the Gardens.” Erwin said, nonchalantly. Avelina waited for him to take his leave, but she noticed his eyes settled on his son. 

He placed a gloved hand on Armin’s head, gently, and Avelina had to not blink in order not to miss the soft look in his eyes. 

 

In a flash, the look was gone, and Erwin looked at her, and Avelina paused. He turned around and walked away. Once he was gone, Avelina heard Petra call for her. 

 

“Empress, you have to burp the Prince.” Petra reminded her, softly. 

 

Avelina simply nodded, mechanically positioning Armin and gently rubbed his back. 

 

Once she heard a soft burp, she brought Armin back to his bassinet and placed him inside, watching his eyes slowly close. 

 

She stared at Armin, not realizing that Petra was already placing her clothes on the chair. 

 

All she could see was the warning glare in Erwin’s eyes. He was warning her to not say a word about his visits to his son. He was warning her…

 

But even with his glare, she could sense it. 

 

She remembered that look when she had looked in the mirror as a child. 

 

Willful stubbornness. Willful ignorance. Willful arrogance. 

 

In the midst of it all, hidden anger.

* * *

Erwin waited, his arms crossed behind his back. The Gardens were starting to look a little bleak due to the autumnal season coming.

 

It was the perfect season for what he had planned. 

 

The sound of chainmail made him turn around, and he smirked when he saw Levi walking towards him. Levi stood in front of him, and Erwin raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Levi slightly bowed in acknowledgement.

 

“I’m flattered. You usually don’t bow so low unless you want something from me.” Erwin said, through gritted teeth. 

 

Levi smirked, but he didn’t respond as he motioned for someone from behind him. Erwin furrowed his brows when he noticed the man from behind Levi. 

 

“Commander Pixis. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Erwin asked, sarcastically. The Commander simply sighed as he walked towards the two men. 

 

“You can imagine my surprise about a sudden change in your plans, Conqueror.” The Commander said, bowing to Erwin before he took a step back and saluted Levi. 

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes at Levi before facing one of his trusted Commanders. 

 

“Should I be concerned about your opinion, Commander?” Erwin asked, annoyed. 

 

Commander Pixis raised an eyebrow, “If you care about your Empire, I believe you should be,  _ Conqueror _ .” 

 

Erwin resisted to urge to punch the smug look on Levi’s face as he glanced at the Black Knight. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about any of my concerns, Commander, because I do have a plan for when I’m away---and, ah, here she is now.” Erwin nodded towards the figure coming toward them. 

 

He watched as Levi and Pixis’ faces grow a little pale at who was coming towards them. He smiled. Good. 

 

He acknowledged the two knights who bowed before him. As the knights placed themselves at the entrance, he offered his gloved hand to the woman who graced them with her very presence. 

 

“Gentlemen, this is the one you will be answering to when I’m gone. Empress Avelina of the Empire of Lux.”

* * *

 


	7. Oracle

When gods chose oracles, they chose oracles by giving them a birthmark. Witch doctors were always sent to villages, cities, and noble houses to see if any child had a birthmark that resembled the ancient word for the number seven. 

 

Xsa. Meaning, “chosen.”

* * *

 

Avelina could hardly believe the words that came from Erwin’s lips. He was leaving, she knew that much, judging from the two high-ranking men beside her. She had been surprised to see Pixis and shocked to see Levi. Judging from her memory, she knew that these two men were only together if the Conqueror was about to plan some big--

 

Her eyes widened. 

 

“You’re leaving? For another War?” Avelina blurted out, naturally. She could tell she surprised Levi and Pixis, but a smile crept on Erwin’s face as he looked at her. 

 

She flushed. 

She coughed a bit and bowed in apology, “I’m sorry for my outburst, Conqueror. I was taken aback.” 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything at first as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, ignoring the awkward looks from Levi and Pixis. 

 

“You seem to be taken aback quite a lot today, darling.” Erwin teased, and Avelina knew that these two men, who were watching this spectacle, were ready to draw their swords. 

 

This wasn’t the Conqueror they were used to, and Avelina was even shocked at the  _ sincerity _ behind his words.

 

He was planning something, but what?

 

The sound of someone running towards them made everyone turn their heads. Commander Dok was panting as he came to a stop in front of them. He glared at Levi and Pixis before his demeanour changed as he bowed before the Conqueror and the Empress. 

 

“I apologize for my delay. I wasn’t informed by my fellow men about this meeting.” Dok said, through gritted teeth. 

 

Levi smirked a bit at that and Pixis ignored Dok, still focused on the imperial figures before him. 

 

Erwin simply ignored Dok, his eyes on Pixis as if they were in a silent conversation

 

“Empress.” Commander Pixis greeted with a bow, and Levi followed suit and Avelina avoided meeting his eyes, knowing fully well that he was going to try asking her what’s going on with a look. 

 

“Commanders. Black Knight.” Avelina acknowledged back, with a slight curtsey. She tried to offer them her hand, but Erwin, adamantly, held onto her hand. She glanced at Erwin, irritated, and Erwin simply smiled as he led her towards the table. 

 

“Now that everyone’s gathered. I would like to talk about what’s going to happen when I’m gone.” Erwin announced, still standing as he looked at the three, who were staring at him as if he grown three heads. 

 

“I’ve decided that I want to take a journey. With that said, I want you three to fully acquaint themselves with the Empress. She will be handling the political issues while discussing what’s the next move for the War.” Erwin continued, his hands behind his back. 

 

Avelina tried not to betray any emotion, but the emotion of frustration and irritation was already on Pixis’ face. 

“Conqueror, I don’t think this is a wise decision.” Avelina was surprised at who spoke first as she turned towards Commander Dok. He was stern, and the smile on Erwin’s face faltered just a bit as Avelina looked over at him next. 

 

“Commander Dok, are you truly suggesting that  _ my _ decisions are unwise?” Erwin asked, challengingly. 

 

Avelina watched as the Commander swallowed, but she noticed he stood his ground as he folded his hands behind him and stood a bit straighter. 

 

“We know nothing of the Empress, Conqueror. I think it’s foolish to trust her with a  _ whole _ Empire while you are away.” Commander Dok pointed out, Levi had snorted at the slight tremor in the Commander’s voice. 

 

It was quiet for a moment, and Erwin was rubbing at his temples when Dok spoke. He opened his mouth to speak, but Avelina held up a hand. 

 

“I understand your concerns, Commander.” She said, softly, and the men turned their attention towards her. 

 

Avelina took a deep breath, and she tilted her head just so and offered a soft smile, which seemed to fluster the Commander. 

 

_ Good. _

 

She widened her eyes just a bit, knowing fully well that it would play up an image of innocence and sincerity. 

 

“You bring up valid points, and I am fully aware of the burden this must be on you. You only know me as the White Knight, a weapon rather than a complacent figurehead. You’ve only seen me on the aggressive end of what I can be for the Empire. Yet, in the darkness, I’ve been trained to play the games of the nobles. I’ve been on missions that subjected Kings on their knees before they understood what was happening to them.” Avelina said, her voice dripping with the charisma she was so used to hearing from Erwin. 

 

She could see that it was working. Commander Dok was absolutely enthralled by her. Levi had looked away from the spectacle, his gaze on Erwin, who was busy watching his Empress through his gloved fingers. He was smirking into his gloved hand. Commander Pixis seemed impressed, his eyebrows up as he watched Avelina speak to Dok. 

 

She had the men where she wanted them to be. 

 

“The Conqueror chose  _ me _ , Commander. If you think I take that lightly, then you are sorely mistaken. Unless...you truly do think that the Conqueror has misjudged me?” Avelina asked, landing the final blow as she watched the Commander’s face ashen. 

 

“N-No, Empress. Forgive me.” Commander Dok apologized, bowing fully. 

 

Avelina placed a gentle hand on the Commander’s shoulder, and he looked up at her. She smiled, reassuringly. 

 

“All is well, Commander. Now, shall we discuss further plans?” She asked, looking at the men before her. 

* * *

Avelina decided it was a beautiful day for the Prince and her to take a walk. She had Petra clothe Armin in warm clothing and Avelina held him as she walked into the Gardens, trailing behind her at a safe distance was Petra and the Knight, Dieter.

 

After her  _ ambush _ meeting with the highest ranking men of the Empire and the Conqueror himself, Avelina enjoyed the crisp air and the smell of the ripened apples. It was the season for the orchards to be filled with the famous fruit, and she couldn’t wait to eat the pies that would come in the future. 

 

She reached up to pick an apple, and she smiled as she showed Armin, who seemed to be in awe at it as he reached out his arms for it. She let him hold it, watching in amusement at how he struggled with the weight. 

 

With a chaste kiss on Armin’s forehead, she felt at peace. In the past three months, she realized how at ease she felt when cradling the child. There was no flashbacks of the wars, no voices in her head, and no pain. 

 

No voices, no pain. 

 

Was it selfish of her to feel this way?

 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the voice inside her to mock her, to scold her. 

 

Yet, there was nothing. 

 

She looked up at the castle, and her mind began to wander. 

 

If her late biological father had acknowledged her...she would’ve grown up here. The castle was always off in the distance when she was a child. She could see the looming keep from afar, and she could see how the golden mosaic glitter when the sun or moon hits it just so. 

 

She had thought it beautiful once when she had dreamed. 

 

Dreamed of being his daughter. 

 

Now…

 

She looked towards the Conqueror’s wing and she squinted when she saw a looming figure standing on a balcony. Wait, it was the center balcony where the Conqueror’s study was.

 

He was draped in a loose robe, and his hair was down. She could see that his hands were still covered, gloved by those familiar black gloves. He was staring at her, at them. 

 

Their eyes met, and she watched as his mouth curved into a secretive smile before he turned back around and went back inside his study. 

 

Avelina looked down at Armin before placing a trembling kiss once more on the Prince’s forehead. 

 

Now, she wished she never came here.

 

* * *

“Zion, hurry up. It’s time to bring the horses back into the stables!” Zion’s father yelled at him from the stable, and Zion groaned as he sat up. 

 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Sighing as he got up, Zion whistled and the horses looked up from feeding and obeyed as they approached Zion. Zion noticed that his father had even come out to help, but when he passed Zion, his father grabbed his arm and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

 

“The Conqueror will be requiring his horse tonight. He’s in the stables.” 

 

Zion froze at that. He’s been taking care of the Conqueror’s horse, Elle, since he bought her for the Conqueror. He wasn’t there when the Conqueror chose the horse, but he had been happy of his choice. In the last War, Elle had survived without a scratch, and Zion had to imagine that the Conqueror was immortal.

 

He could feel his father’s cold hand and noticed that the color had drain from his face too. 

 

Zion never met the Conqueror. Neither has his father. But, they’ve heard the stories. 

Zion nodded, hesitantly, and he felt his father’s firm hand on his back. 

 

“He’s polite, Zion. No need to worry.” His father assured him, walking with him to the stables. Zion swallowed and didn’t say anything. When they entered the stables, Zion’s eyes widened at the sight of the Conqueror. 

 

Zion knew he would be a tall, broad-shouldered man, but he didn’t expect him to look...nice. He didn’t seem like a man who would kill armies, his own women, and his heirs.

 

The Conqueror had been petting Elle until he turned his attention to them. He smiled, and Zion paused. 

 

“Hello, you must be Zion. Your father was just talking about you. I heard you were the one who chose Elle for me.” The Conqueror said, politely. 

 

“Y-Yes, Conqueror.” Zion managed to say as he bowed after his father pushed him forward a bit. 

 

Zion looked up after a moment, and the Conqueror offered his gloved hand towards him. 

 

Zion replied by offering his hand as well, and he felt something on his palm after the Conqueror dropped something. 

 

Zion’s eyes widened as he noticed the money in his hand. “C-Conqueror, I--”

 

The Conqueror held up his hand and Zion immediately silenced. “Elle has been a great service to me. It would be foolish of me not to reward the one responsible for giving me her. You have a fine son, Ren. May the gods bless you.” 

 

Zion watched as his father bow his head, sheepishly, and he watched as the caution and wary disappear from his father’s gaze. 

 

He couldn’t blame his father. Zion felt it, too. The Conqueror… who exactly was he?

* * *

Erwin knew that he had to leave during the night. Dok and Pixis were breathing down his neck about when he would be taking his journey, and he was tired of it.

 

Levi had not really spoken to him since he had announced that Avelina would be in charge, but then again, Levi rarely spoke to him. Erwin would be lucky to even get a word out of him. 

 

And Avelina. Well. Erwin couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of her. She was proving to be such a  _ fun _ distraction. The way she spoke to Dok, how she manipulated the Summit, and when she held his son so close to her...Erwin found himself getting more curious about her. 

 

That’s why he needed to take this journey. 

 

Erwin pulled his cloak up even more and made sure that the hood was hiding his face. He gently whispered to Elle, and he took off into the night. 

* * *

Armin’s cries woke her up, and Avelina sat up, urgently. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her silk robe to wrap around her. She stood up and she walked towards the bassinet. She gently picked him up and with a sleepy voice, she began to sing.

 

In a matter of moments, Armin began to calm down and Avelina relaxed. She still rocked him as she walked towards the balcony. She gasped in awe at the sight of the stars. The moon was bright and huge tonight and she admired it for a moment until she heard the sound of horse’s hooves. 

 

She looked down from the balcony and she noticed a cloaked figure riding into the night. 

 

Huh. Maybe a secret mission had been assigned. 

* * *

When morning came, Avelina was awoken by her lady-in-waiting urgently walking in.

 

She got up, immediately, and she noticed that Petra looked a bit pale. Instead of acknowledging that Avelina was awake, Petra immediately went to work on her wardrobe. 

 

“Petra, is everything okay?” Avelina asked, with a yawn. 

 

“You’re needed in the Throne Room.” Petra said, hurriedly. Avelina got up then, noticing that Petra wasn’t slowing down. She let Petra dress her, and that’s when she noticed that Armin’s bassinet was empty. 

 

The color drained from her face. 

 

“Where’s the Prince?” Avelina asked, quickly, walking towards the bassinet. 

 

“He was taken by the nursemaid, Empress.” Petra assured her, grabbing her by the arm. Avelina breathed. She turned back to Petra, “Why am I needed? The Conqueror--”

 

“The Conqueror left for his journey last night.” Petra interrupted her, abruptly, yet she apologized by bowing. Avelina knew she was in a hurry, but she was too shocked to even form words.

 

“He just...left?” Avelina asked in disbelief. This was unheard of. The Conqueror wouldn’t just...She served him for years, and he never had done something so rash. 

 

“Empress, we need to move.” Petra whispered, gently, and Avelina nodded, hesitantly. She straightened her form and began to walk briskly out the door. 

* * *

Avelina was greeted by stoic men and women. The Throne Room was filled with Noble House leaders and Commanders, and Avelina noticed that Levi was standing right next to her throne.

 

Her throne. 

 

The Conqueror had done a magnificent job of setting her throne not only next to his, but it was of equal stature compared to his. 

 

No one could tell the difference unless they sat down. 

 

Avelina could feel their eyes on her, and she could feel Petra’s awe at the sight of everyone of power in one room. 

 

Commander Dok was looking straight ahead, not meeting her eyes, and Commander Pixis acknowledged her by bowing his head slightly and a wink in her direction. She sat down on her throne and she noticed that Mike and Dieter placed themselves behind her throne, respectfully. 

 

She looked at the people before her. All of them seemingly holding their breath and waiting for her. She felt lost yet so powerful. Was this how it felt? Was this what she would’ve felt if she had been acknowledged? 

 

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe. Now was not the time to think of what ifs. A whole kingdom was looking towards her especially now that her  _ husband _ decided to up and leave. 

 

“The Conqueror is needed elsewhere for a prior engagement, and he has given me the power to take over for now. I know that this is sudden, but trust me, my husband and I have the Kingdom’s safety in mind. If any of you have concerns, please do not hesitate to approach the Throne.” Avelina said, gently yet with a confident tone. 

 

With that said, Avelina found herself facing the whole entire room.

 

* * *

Erwin cleared the branches by slicing through them. With gritted teeth, he sighed when he saw the old cottage from afar. 

 

He squinted his eyes and he saw a dark figure. He jumped off of Elle’s back, and he began to lead her towards the cottage. Elle whined, and Erwin shushed her. 

 

“It’s okay, Elle.” He assured her, and when they arrived at the cottage, that’s when he could see the figure fully. 

 

The figure was cloaked in a white robe and Erwin politely took off his hood first. He placed a hand on his chest and he kneeled. 

 

The white figure placed a pale hand on his head. 

 

On the hand was one word.

 

Xsa.

* * *

 


	8. Blessed

 

Lady Kara of Erie was a favorite of the Kingdom of Aria. During the Summer Solstice of Love, the Kingdom had hoped the King would choose her. It was always rumored that they would never leave each other’s company.

 

Maids whispered about how the King would visit the Lady late at night with only his most trusted knight, the Golden Knight, Leo. 

 

The Kingdom waited for the announcement of an engagement. 

 

It never came.

* * *

Avelina signed yet another document that required her husband’s signature with her own.

 

She could feel Hange’s eyes on her and she tried her best not to glare at the Messenger. Hange was amused at Avelina’s distress, and if it were anyone but her, Avelina knew she looked like a mess. 

 

Armin wasn’t sleeping well at night. It’s as if he noticed his father’s absence, as if he wasn’t absent enough, and Armin would cry all night. Desperate for some peace and quiet, Avelina agreed to have Petra move him to her room, which was the room next to Avelina’s. 

The Commanders were bickering, much to Avelina’s dismay. Dok was quiet. Pixis was observing. It was Levi who stood by Avelina, which didn’t help at all. As much as she appreciated it, it was already being whispered that Levi only favored her because she was under his control for so long before she suddenly became Empress.

 

The lull in the War wasn’t a good sign for anyone. The nobles wanted to continue, thinking their armies would be much better use in protecting the borders of the Empire. The commoners refused to let go of their loved ones, and Avelina felt inclined to listen to them. 

 

The Conqueror used to do things by his own will, not even having any counsel from any of his men stop him. 

 

Being watched like an experiment was already pressure enough. 

 

At the end of the day, no one trusted the little girl playing Empress.

 

Avelina slammed her hands on her study, frustrated, and Hange didn’t even blink. Instead, the Messenger handed her another report. 

 

“Sit, Empress.” 

 

Avelina turned to face the Messenger with an annoyed scowl. 

 

“I deserve a break.” Avelina hissed, tightening her fists. Hange’s eyes widened, and then the laughter followed. Tears began to leak from the corner of the Messenger’s eyes. Avelina’s scowl deepened. 

 

“I think we all do,” Hange snorted back and then grew solemn, “But you know what they say, Empress, there’s simply no rest for the wicked.”

 

Avelina paused at that, and she brought a hand up to her temples and began to massage. 

 

“I didn’t ask to be Empress, Hange.” Avelina finally said, her voice soft. 

 

Hange didn’t say anything at first. The Messenger shrugged. 

 

“Neither did the people. But, here we are. See, Empress, no one asked for the Kingdom of Aria to be taken over and I’m sure no one asked to have the Conqueror decide everything on a whim. What you can do is change the perspective of the people. Maybe even change yours.” Hange said, after a moment, and Avelina stared at the Messenger, surprised.

 

Hange simply smiled and handed Avelina the paper again. 

 

“Now, sit.”

* * *

Avelina relaxed in the bath with a sigh of relief. Armin was asleep. The paperwork was done. The Commanders had gone home. The nobles would meet with her in a week or so to discuss the next plan. The commoners were lighting up their bonfires once more.

 

She had this one night to herself. 

 

She had sent Petra to look after Armin, using it as an excuse for her to be alone in her thoughts. Avelina was ready to fall asleep in the tub if need be. 

 

She submerged herself underwater and began to relax. 

 

Her thoughts began to wander, and she found herself thinking of where the Conqueror could be. The man was infuriatingly secretive, and she found it unfair that he had decided to leave before his initial plan. It was as if he wanted to be irritating. 

 

_ He’s planning to kill you slowly, Avelina. Just like how your father was planning to kill you in that cottage. You were never meant to be alive.  _

 

Avelina sat up, abruptly, and she clutched onto the marble sides of the tub. She gasped for air, and she shook her head, quickly. 

 

_ You were never meant to be found. _

 

She cleared her throat and grabbed her robe off the side table and wrapped it around her as she quickly stood up. She shakingly walked up to the mirror and stared at her reflection. 

 

“But I was found. I was found.” She whispered. 

 

Silence was returned. 

* * *

Erwin followed the white-cloaked figure to the cave behind the cottage. The weather was bleak and the clouds looked ready to pour. It was going to be the perfect weather.

 

When they entered, Erwin noticed that the candles were already lit and the circle was drawn. The figure paused and motioned for Erwin to sit first and he obeyed. He sat down, waiting for the figure to also sit from across him. When they were both settled, the figure drew back it’s hood, revealing a young woman. 

 

Her hair was black while her skin was pale, resembling that old folktale of the woman by the Teran Ocean, a tale that would scare children at night. But it was her eyes, Her eyes were the most prominent feature because they were the color of blood. The blood that Erwin was used to seeing on the battlefield. She wasn’t as easily as beautiful as any woman would be considered to be. She looked unearthly, an alien walking on this earth. Yet, there was something about her that could easily draw a man towards her. 

 

“It’s been too long, Conqueror. Have you forgotten about me?” The lady asked, her voice light and clear. She smiled at him, but he didn’t bother to smile back. Her smiles had double meanings that Erwin wasn’t about to entertain. 

 

“Ari. I’ve come for advice once more.” Erwin said, getting straight to the point. He watched as she poured him a drink, offering it to him. He accepted it, lazily, taking a sip and placing it down. She tilted her head, those damn red eyes still on him, shining in amusement. 

 

“My, my, straight to the point. I like that. Well, you know the protocol. Give me your arm.” She said, gently grabbing his hand. In one swift movement, she pulled out a knife and, in a blink of an eye, Erwin watched as his blood splashed over the drawn circle. 

 

A flash of pain, a flash of a memory, and a flash of anger. 

 

Erwin gritted his teeth, and he looked up. He watched as Ari’s eyes rolled back. She began to tremble, and he watched as she placed her hand above the circle and began to chant. 

 

In a moment, she sat back up, and her eyes returned, except it wasn’t the color of blood. There was no color. White took over her eyes, and he knew that they were here. 

 

He immediately bowed, and he felt Ari’s hand on his head. 

 

_ “Rise.” _

 

Ari’s voice changed. Instead of one voice, it sounded like multiple. Their voices intertwined. Erwin shuddered. They were here.

 

He obeyed, and he watched as Ari’s face remained blank, her eyes still white. 

 

“ _ You have to come to us once more. You seek advice. Yet, you’ve acted on your own accord, foolish child.”  _

 

Erwin nodded, his head still half-bowed. 

 

“ _ Your insolence of deciding on an Empress on your own is unlike you. Also, the child. Have you ignored our warnings?” _

 

Erwin didn’t say anything at first. 

 

“ _ Have you decided that you have no need of us anymore?” _

 

“I’ve done what you’ve ordered of me before. I may have my own intentions. Yet, I respect the advice give to me.” Erwin finally said, his gaze blank.

 

Ari didn’t say anything. That’s when a laugh erupted. Erwin watched as her body doubled over as she gasped in laughter. 

 

She sat up once more, a wide smile on her face. What would be charming seemed menacing. 

 

“ _ You may keep them, Erwin. For they shall benefit, yet we advise you to watch yourself in the near future.”  _

 

“Why is that?” 

 

Erwin watched as Ari stood up. He followed suit and Ari presented her hands and he took them, dutifully. In a flash, Erwin gritted his teeth in pain and he felt pain shoot throughout his body. His narrowed gaze managed to focus on the ground and he saw the drawn circle light up, gradually. 

 

Ari’s face tilted upwards, her voice whispering. 

 

Abruptly, she faced him once more and began to speak:

 

“ _ Your child will lead _

_ Those in need _

_ But the shadows  _

_ Beware of the shadows” _

 

Erwin gasped for air, knowing that Ari will soon return to normal. He needed just one more answer.

 

“Avelina.”

 

Ari’s face tilted upwards once more, the whispers becoming louder. Erwin could feel his muscles tightening, the pain spreading throughout his body. 

 

“ _ Strong like her father _

_ Character like her mother _

_ The Empress _

_ The gods will bless”  _

 

Erwin wanted to hiss. This was no explanation of who Avelina was, but he would take it. He would accept what he could get. Yet, he noticed Ari was about to speak once more. 

 

“ _ Yet, Beware, Conqueror _

_ Beware of shadows _

_ The Empress may be blessed _

_ Yet, your enemies may dissent” _

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, Ari took a deep breath and, just like that, the circle stopped glowing. The pain immediately disappeared, and the red returned in Ari’s eyes. 

 

They were gone. 

 

Erwin let go of Ari’s hands, frustrated, and Ari scoffed at that. 

 

“You act as if they have all the time in the world.” Ari pointed out, amused. She immediately sat back down, clutching onto her head, and grabbed a goblet with water. She gulped it down and took a deep breath. 

 

Erwin was still standing, processing the words that were told to him. He was still unsatisfied. He let out a growl and punched the cave wall. The cave began to shake, and he ignored the glare that Ari sent his way. 

 

“You break the cave, I’ll break your neck.” Ari hissed, taking another drink. 

 

Erwin simply sat back down. Instead of water, he grabbed the alcohol that Ari also brought and took the whole bottle. 

 

Ari smiled. 

 

“Is the big ‘ol Conqueror upset?” Ari asked, goading. Erwin didn’t respond, and Ari stood up then and began to walk back and forth, her hands feeling the cave walls. 

 

“It seems that they approve of your rash decisions, Conqueror.” Ari finally said, crossing her arms as she looked at him. 

 

Erwin stared at the cave walls, his eyes going over the drawings and the sketches of legends foretold in the Empire. 

 

His gaze settled on the beginning of the drawings. The figure of the first King of Aria, nothing but a shadow of a man. Just like the legends. 

 

He stood up, and he placed a kiss on Ari’s cheek before putting his cloak back on. 

“Give your father my greetings.” Erwin said, nonchalantly. He whistled for Elle, who cautiously came up to him. Erwin swung up and settled on Elle’s back, giving her pat. He grabbed the reins and was about to leave until Ari spoke. 

 

“Give the kingdom my greetings.” Ari said, her voice lifting in a sing-songy voice. 

 

Erwin merely grunted and left. 

 

With a wave, Ari watched his retreating back and she smiled in wonder, “My, my, my, things are about to get interesting.”

* * *

Avelina found herself in the library once again. It has been her safe have the past few weeks, and she would bring Armin with her. She was never able to spend some time alone with the Prince, and she didn’t want the Prince to forget her. Petra had suggested that Avelina take Armin with her to the library where Avelina would read books on how to actually govern an Empire while pretending to know what she was doing.

 

Armin was chewing on his toy and Avelina was seated at Erwin’s usual table, reading the economical records that were established before Erwin’s reign. 

 

That’s when she paused at the name written in the records. Petra found her, and she noticed that the Empress seemed distant. 

 

“Ave Imperatrix.” Petra greeted her with a bow. Avelina nodded in acknowledgement, but her eyes still seemed to be looking far away. 

 

Petra couldn’t help but peak at what Avelina was looking at, and she noticed the name that Avelina’s finger traced over. 

 

Petra didn’t say anything, but she heard Avelina sigh and she watched as the Empress seemed to come to. 

 

“Please prepare Armin for dinner, Petra. It seems I’ll be having a late night once again.” Avelina commanded, softly. Petra acknowledged the order with a curtsy and she cooed as she picked up the smiling Armin. 

 

With a bow, Petra left the library with the Prince. She was shocked to see Levi, the Black Knight, outside of the library, speaking with Mike and Dieter, the ones personally assigned to Avelina. He seemed to be talking at a low volume, and judging by the look on Mike’s face, it was something of a serious matter for Levi to be there. 

 

Yet, the Black Knight turned to her direction and Petra noticed his gaze landed at the child in her arms. He walked up to her then, and he offered a small bow, “I will walk you back to the rooms, Petra.”  

 

The curt tone made Petra’s flesh prickle, but she obeyed. She waved at the knights, who nodded at her, before she obeyed and followed Levi. 

 

It was silent for a moment until Levi spoke, “How is she?” They walked slowly, and Petra noticed that Levi had took them to the gardens. Petra relaxed. 

 

“She’s fine. Stressed, understandably, but it is anticipated.” Petra said, soothing the Prince’s back, knowing fully well that he would be falling asleep at this time. 

 

“Erwin is still nowhere to be found. Gods know where that man decided to go off to.” Levi groused. Petra always found herself wondering where the Conqueror went off to, but everyone knew it was wise not to question. 

 

“He’s a genius. He knows what he’s doing.” Petra finally said, after much thought. 

 

Levi didn’t say anything, and he motioned for Petra to sit down on an ivory bench. She noticed that they were at the man-made lake in the gardens that was recently made for the Empress. Apparently, the Conqueror had ordered it to be done a couple days before he left. 

 

Another move that confused the Kingdom. 

 

When they finally settled, Levi leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his gaze settled on the view. 

 

“The Commanders are meeting secretly. When Avelina is in the library, they talk about how Erwin has been confusing, meaning they’re trying to bullshit--” 

 

Petra hit Levi on the arm, and she pointed at the sleeping Armin in her arms. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “There’s a woman involved. Marise.” 

 

Petra groaned, “ _ That _ woman?” 

 

“Apparently, she’s been talking to Dok, according to my sources, it seems that Dok is willing to follow this woman’s plan.” 

 

“Plan to what? Marry the Conqueror and have her merry way? She’s been trying to do that since Erwin took the throne.” Petra sighed. 

“Well, if planning to overthrow Avelina is the first step, then yes.” Levi said, his eyes focusing on the lake. 

 

Petra pondered at that, and she sighed, getting up. “I’ll look into it. The maids might know a thing or two. Once I can get a clear motive, I’ll make the first move.” 

 

Levi nodded, and he smirked as he got up. 

 

“Be safe.” He said in goodbye. 

 

Petra turned around with a smile, “Of course, you trained me better than that.”

* * *

Avelina could feel the disappointment in the Throne Room. The Joint Summit had been one argument after the other, not even leaving room for her voice.

 

The nobles and the commoners were arguing about the use of the armies and the lack of food thereof to support the armies. The knights were staring at her, glaring at her. 

 

Avelina wanted to disappear. She had studied, read, and prepared for this, but she felt frozen at her seat. She could feel the fear, anxiety, and anger coming from either side, and she blanked at the idea of even speaking. 

 

“You are wanting war for no better reason. We have no food to give to these armies. The Conqueror would agree if he was here right now.” One commoner argued. 

 

“We need to protect our borders. The least of our worries should be the food. If the threat is outside of the Empire, we should go there first!” Another noble chimed in. 

 

Avelina gripped the armrests of her throne, and she immediately got up. 

 

“Enough!” 

 

The Throne Room grew quiet and they looked at the irritated woman who stood before them. 

 

“It’s shameful. That you would disregard me among yourselves. I have spoken my piece, yet you choose to  _ ignore _ me. Why is that? Is it because your Conqueror isn’t here? You  _ believe _ that you can speak whenever you want simply because the wife he chose seems meek and innocent enough to step all over?” Avelina asked, her voice echoing throughout the room. 

 

“They speak their minds because they know what kind of wife the Conqueror chose.” 

 

A feminine voice spoke from behind and Avelina knew where that place was. 

The harem of the Conqueror sat there, the overlooking room in the upper floor. Everyone’s gaze looked up and there stood a regal-looking woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but everyone knew that the Conqueror only chose the best women from each Kingdom for his harem. 

 

Avelina knew who she was. When she was a knight, she had catered these women in and out of the Conqueror’s rooms, but this one. 

 

This one had been a constant horror. 

 

“Princess Marise, would you like to enlighten me on the meaning of your words? I would warn you to speak carefully. You never know the reaction of others.” Avelina said, a warning issued in her voice. 

 

Marise’s jaw clenched, but she still smiled. Dazzling, brilliant, and breath-taking, Avelina knew that this woman could easily win a crowd. 

 

“Excuse my impropriety, Empress. It’s just that people tend to follow the... _ mood _ of one’s leadership. The Conqueror has the brave leadership and unapologetic ownership, and you…” Marise trailed off after a bit.

 

Avelina felt her eye wince just a bit, and she fought the urge to not tighten her fist and ram it down this woman’s throat. 

 

That’s when she realized that Marise. Darling, precious,  _ stupid _ Marise was right.

 

Avelina laughed a bit. Then, she laughed even more. Marise frowned at that. 

 

After a moment, Avelina looked at the room before her, “You’re right, Princess Marise. You’re absolutely right. I failed to reflect the leadership and ownership of my own husband because, here I thought, that this audience would appreciate taking a break from his tireless, ruthless plans of constantly working and constantly planning.” 

 

Avelina had to bite back a smile. She noticed the paling of the faces. They realized that Avelina had the upper hand. She could easily switch into a dictator role, claiming the power as her own. They had grown comfortable, immediately thinking that they can do as they want without the intimidating Conqueror and with the docile Empress. 

 

The knights stood up then, bowing at the her. The nobles followed after. The commoners were last. 

 

Avelina looked up at Marise then. And she smiled, innocently. Marise was absolutely red.

* * *

He entered through the barracks, remembering the secret route to the castle through the basement halls. He acknowledged the knights as they kneeled before him, dropping what they were doing. When he entered the basement halls, he knew that by the time he reached his rooms that word would spread that he had returned.

 

He still had his cloak on, and he was ready to take a bath and retire to his room, but he noticed that there was still a fire burning in the library. He paused at the doorway, and he noticed a familiar figure sitting at his desk. 

 

She had her hair tied in a loose braid and she was already in her silk robe, an absolutely teasing view. She was scanning over documents, his documents. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she was biting her lip, a habit he noticed that she formed when she was deep in thought. Those long fingers tracing over the parchment over and over again. 

 

He felt a hunger pang within him. 

 

He walked inside and she didn’t look up until he was in the middle of the room. Her green eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t let her think or move because in an instant, he was looming over her. His gloved hands on her face, and he kissed her, hungrily. 

 

She wasn’t responding at first, but after a moment of hesitation, she began to softly and gently respond. He groaned, and he kissed her, deeply. He felt her hands, grasping his arms. He let go of her and pulled her out of the chair and forced her between him and the desk, wanting to feel her even more. 

 

Her body was strong yet soft. Her lips were soft and supple. He pressed against her, and he felt her whimper. His blood pumping, fast. His lips traveled down to her jaw and neck. Gods, her moans. She was obviously inexperienced with how she hesitated with her hands. Her head rolled back, not used to her own sensitivity. He grabbed her by the hips and placed her on the corner of the table. He wanted to feel her, feel how soft she was, how warm…

 

He released her and used his mouth to take off his gloves, and when his hands were revealed, his eyes widened at the sight of the blood on them. 

 

There was so much blood. 

 

He looked at the ground and he noticed the blood on the ground. He looked up and that’s when he saw the bodies. So many of them. Piled on top of each other. She was gone. 

 

The screams, the smell, and the silence. 

* * *

Erwin woke up in a sweat. He gasped for air and he grasped his chest, panting. He looked around and he saw Elle, asleep, and the fire he had made moments earlier was already dying. Stars. There were stars. He was still outside. He was fine. 

 

He deeply drank from his canteen and he sighed as he massaged his head. 

 

“Shit. I know, I’m almost back at the castle. No need for the cryptic nightmares.” Erwin hissed at the sky. 

 

Of course, silence replied back.

* * *

 


	9. Homecoming

No one knows of the First King of Aria. 

 

There’s no history of the man, but there is history of his descendants, of his sons.

 

Legend says that the gods personally chose someone among them to become the King, but he had to become human in order to do so. They had told the First King that if anyone of his lineage sounded the banshee, the gods would disappear.

 

When the banshee sounded many years later, no one knew the reason why, and the reason remains hidden to this day.

 

And yet, rumors say that’s why the late King of Aria passed away. 

* * *

Avelina woke up to the sound of roosters crowing.

 

She lifted her head up from the desk, and she rubbed her eyes. Yawning and stretching, Avelina sighed when her eyes settled on the paperwork. She had fallen asleep in the library once more. It’s already been almost a month of Erwin gone, and she was ready to strangle the man once he came home. 

 

Conqueror, be damned.

 

Then, there was Marise. The damn woman was still trying to get a rise out of her. Avelina knew what type of woman she was. She observed people, a tendency she received from being so quiet. She would watch her mouth with the Conqueror, but Avelina knew she had her main complaints told to the harem.

 

Avelina had rolled her eyes at that. 

 

To have women complain to the Conqueror  _ would _ be entertaining, but that’s also begging for a death wish if not handled correctly. 

 

Oh, but Avelina wanted to see it.

 

“Empress?” The sound of Petra’s voice called for her. Avelina cleared her throat. 

 

“In here!” Avelina responded. Petra entered in the library, holding Armin, and Avelina smiled at the gurgling baby boy. 

 

She held out her arms and Armin sprang into them, giving Avelina a warm feeling. 

 

Petra bowed and smiled, “You are needed in the War Room later. I suggest you take a bath and get ready, Empress. Do you require my assistance?” 

 

Avelina sighed and shook her head, “It’s fine, Petra. I can manage.” She was already sad when she had to hand Armin back to Petra, but duty called. 

 

She placed one small kiss on Armin’s hand, and he smiled at her. 

 

That toothless smile stayed with her as she got ready.

* * *

 

“It’s not possible, Marise. Once the Conqueror returns, the power will return to him.” Dok hissed in annoyance. In fifteen minutes, the War Room would be filled with Commanders of the Conqueror’s armies, deciding whether they would choose to protect their borders or help with the food crisis.

 

Marise had insisted Dok to challenge Avelina instead. If Avelina decided to go to war, the nobles would be happy. If she chose the food crisis, the commoners would be grateful. 

 

It was a dilemma perfected for Marise’s situation. 

 

Dok used to not be able to stand Marise. She had been the Conqueror’s favorite concubine, and when they had won wars, she practically jumped the man whenever he arrived back, no matter if he had a council meeting. It didn’t help when Erwin obliged. 

 

Begrudgingly, Dok noticed that once the Conqueror had married Avelina, there was a shift in the Kingdom. Yet, at the time, it was an unknown shift. No one knew if it was going to be good or bad. Of course, no one also had the audacity to question the Conqueror or try to befriend the silent White Knight. 

 

Avelina had been a lonely knight, only ever talking to Levi and the Conqueror when needed.

And now, here she was... _ talking, no, ordering,  _ himself and the rest of the Kingdom. 

 

Dok knew that half the kingdom had been awed by her. She was a beautiful woman, there is no doubt about that. With that half-mask, people had assumed she had been disfigured and had thought it a shame. 

 

During the wedding, Dok had remembered how slack-jawed everyone had been. Noble and commoner alike, no one could believe the sight of the woman. 

 

And yet, there was still the issue of who she even was. 

 

Dok knew that if the Conqueror had chosen  _ her _ , out of the many women he had, then there must be something that the Kingdom was missing. 

 

No one took it as hard as the women in the Conqueror’s harem. 

 

It’s known that the Conqueror had his way with women especially if they dared to try and trick him into trying to vy for the position of Empress by foolishly impregnating themselves.

 

Marise was the one woman who knew not to be as foolish. She knew how to play the game with the Conqueror, and Dok knew that’s what interested Erwin the most. 

 

But, now, the poor woman hadn’t been called by the Conqueror since his marriage. 

 

Marise had hauntingly declared to him once that the Conqueror was going to get bored, and she will have her way with him once more. 

 

That’s why Dok agreed to this arrangement. He needed to see if she was right. 

 

He needed to figure out what the feeling in the air was. 

 

He needed to figure out who Avelina even was.

 

He needed to figure out if the Kingdom was doomed once more.

 

Marise snapped her fingers in front of Dok, and it took all of him not to grab that hand and slice all her fingers off. 

 

He pushed her hand away and he stood up, readying himself. 

 

It was time to go to war.

* * *

Petra made her way to the harem, and she mumbled under her breath as she smelt the heaviness of the perfume and heard the giggling coming from the rooms. To boost the armies morale, the Conqueror would let his best knights and Commanders enter the harem and relax.

 

Yet, Petra knew that the Conqueror had his own harem located at the top floor of the mini castle next to the main one. 

 

Their leader, Marise. 

 

Petra had given specific instructions to the nursemaid and Rico, a fellow spy, about protecting the Prince while she was away since the Empress was busy with the War Room meeting. 

 

Levi had told Petra about the whispers and Petra was ready to do her job. 

 

She made her way to Marise’s room, and she knocked. 

 

“Took you long enough. I asked for food hours ago.” An agitated voice greeted Petra when Marise opened the door. 

 

Marise narrowed her eyes at her, and Petra took one breath. 

 

“Are you new?” Marise asked, crossing her arms. 

 

Petra knew her disguise worked and she bowed low, “Yes, Princess Marise. I’m sorry, the kitchen staff would like to--”

 

Marise waved her hand and walked back inside her room. Petra followed with the food tray and she placed it on Marise’s bedside table, noticing that Marise sat back down in front of her vanity. 

 

Marise began to brush her hair and, after a moment, she clicked her tongue at Petra, “Brush.”

 

Petra bowed once more and nodded. Once she was situated and began her task, Petra waited. Marise sighed and she closed her eyes as she leaned back against her chair. 

 

“What is your name?” Marise asked, after a moment. 

 

“Lana.” Petra lied, easily. 

 

“Ah, you must be from the Western kingdoms. Which Kingdom sent you?” 

 

“I wasn’t sent, Princess. I was bought.” 

“Bought? When did the Kingdom start buying slaves?” Marise asked, her eyes wide open in surprise. 

 

“It was under the order of the Empress. That all slaves must be bought yet freed.” Petra said, noticing the narrowing of Marise’s eyes when she heard. 

 

“Empress. She’s no Empress. Whatever you must think of her, Lana, you must know who she once was.” Marise hissed, angrily, her hands waving in the air. 

 

Petra didn’t say anything, continuing to brush the Princess’s hair. 

 

“She was a rat found in an abandoned farmhouse. The Black Knight took pity on her and trained her to be another tool for the Conqueror. She’s killed as many--no, more--people than the Conqueror himself and, all of a sudden, she’s a saint because she’s buying slaves and freeing them? What a laughing joke.” Marise said, angrily. 

 

“Many people make mistakes, Princess. All is fair in love and war, that’s what they all say.” Petra said, finding herself silently defending the Empress.

 

Marise scoffed at that, “Fair? I’ve been the head of this harem since she was found. I deserve to be by the Conqueror’s side. I don’t need to have his child nor do I care about saving any of his heirs. Yet, when  _ she _ does it, the Conqueror decides to marry her and accept his son by some random harlot. It’s despicable, really.” 

 

Petra didn’t say anything. 

 

“I will have the Conqueror once more, Lana. When he returns, the Kingdom will be in such a disarray that he’ll realize the mistake he has made.” Marise said, proudly. 

 

“The Kingdom is in disarray?” Petra asked, acting stupidly. 

 

“It will be. The War Room is having a meeting now. Once Commander Dok presents his case, trust me, I will have the Conqueror back.” 

 

Marise noticed that Petra had stopped brushing her hair, and when she turned around, annoyed, she widened her eyes and then all she saw was black.

* * *

Avelina gritted her teeth. 

 

She stared at Commander Dok in disbelief, and she had to grip her arm rests tightly as she held her head up high. She narrowed her eyes at the man who stoically stood in front of her. 

 

“What did you say, Commander?” Avelina asked, daring him to repeat his offense. 

 

“The ruin of the Conqueror’s Empire will start with you, Empress, if you can’t even handle the decision-making of a simple situation.” He repeated, firmly. 

 

The whispers and shouts echoed throughout the room, and Avelina found herself ready to shout with them until Commander Pixis stood up, holding a hand up. 

 

“What you are suggesting amongst these high-ranking officials is heresy, Dok. Are you sure what you’re doing is wise?” Pixis asked, sternly. Avelina noticed the look that Pixis gave Dok, and it was one of warning. 

 

Not that he was defending Avelina, but Pixis was defending Dok. 

 

Avelina knew that feeling well. Levi had defended her more than once when it came to the Conqueror and his decision-making when it came to battle. 

 

“The Empress has failed to show that she is worthy of being trusted. The Conqueror may have entrusted her with the Empire, but what has she shown us? Hesitancy to act? What we need is a strong leader who can stand by the Conqueror’s side. How do we know that the Conqueror hasn’t been tricked--”

 

“I would watch the words that are coming out of your mouth, Dok. It would be a shame if someone sliced off that tongue of yours.” A voice said from behind Dok.

 

A golden sword was pressed against Dok’s throat, and the room was filled with silence. 

 

Avelina swallowed, noticing the man who was threatening the Commander. 

 

His blond hair had grown and so did his beard. He wasn’t wearing his royal garb and was simply dressed in commoner’s clothing. Yet, his eyes were still as blue as ever. His smile still charming, and his face as handsome. His sword still gleaming. 

 

“Ave Imperator!” The room chorused, standing up and bowing. Avelina came to and bowed slightly as well. When she straightened, she saw that his gaze was on her. 

 

She shivered. 

 

“I would suggest that you apologize to my  _ wife _ , Dok, once I’m finished telling this whole damn room of--what was it you said Pixis--high-ranking officials what the Empress of Lux was up to while you all stupidly argued among yourselves.” The Conqueror announced to the whole room, his sword nicking Dok’s neck when he let him go. 

 

Avelina watched as Erwin returned his sword back in his sheath and placed his arms behind his back and began to walk around. His back was straight and his head held high, he passed each of his Commanders, his eyes falling on them and they looked straight ahead. 

 

“You see, while you all were arguing amongst yourselves of the simple matter of whether my armies should help with crops or borders, the Empress has impressingly freed slaves from other Kingdoms by ordering the nobles to buy them and  _ offer _ them work by having them live on their land. The now freed slaves have been replacing what the commoners needed when it came to helping them with crops which leads to no need for armies being depleted of men and women who are needed, and you know what the amazing thing is? These freed slave have given the commoners the knowledge of how to save food while creating new crops for the upcoming seasons which settles the issue of the lack of food. Now, the commoners don’t see a need to protect the borders and want their sons and daughters to not endanger themselves because they are a part of my armies. This is where the problem of my nobles come in. Who decided that the security issue was needed in the first place? Now, my beautiful Empress was smart enough to send a small group of spies to check on the so-called troubled borders of my Empire and you know what she found out? A  _ traitor _ , Dok, Pixis. A traitor was spreading rumors, scaring the nobles, making them complain to the Empress about a nonexistent issue.” 

 

Erwin stopped behind Avelina’s chair and he offered his hand towards her. He gingerly took it and placed a kiss on it. She didn’t meet his eyes, but she could feel his gaze on her. 

 

He turned his attention back to the War Room, the Commanders now drained of color. 

 

“The traitor was caught and killed by Levi. Good. But, you know what I don’t understand? What I simply can’t  _ fathom _ ?” Erwin asked his men, his smile now turning menacing.

 

“How my high-ranking officials didn’t find the traitor themselves and kill him under my name. It’s as if you  _ wanted _ the Empress to fail. I wouldn’t want to think that of my men, but here we are and here I stand.” Erwin said, his voice echoed and Avelina swore she could see the men in front of her begin to sweat. 

 

Avelina flinched when Erwin slammed his hands down.

 

“I will make this clear, once and for all. I should kill all of you. But, I won’t. If you dare question the Empress once more, I won’t hesitate.” Erwin growled, his voice now loud and his tone domineering. 

 

With that said, Avelina found herself being pulled against Erwin as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Now, Dok, tell Marise she shouldn’t waste her breathe anymore. I killed her precious traitor, and tell her I scheduled her execution first thing in the morning. Rumor is that you both are simply the best of friends nowadays.” 

 

Avelina didn’t have a chance to see Dok’s face because, in that moment, Dok had paled and sat back down in his seat. In that moment, she truly felt for the man. 

 

Yet, deep within her, as she stared at the distraught and shame on the Commanders’ faces, she felt pride swell within her. 

 

She didn’t realize Erwin would be home soon, and she didn’t even know how he found this out in such a small amount of time. She didn’t even know that Levi had already executed the traitor, but, in some twisted way, she was really glad that Erwin was home.

* * *

 

Avelina didn’t know what to do when Erwin lead her back to her room. She noticed that the nursemaid and Rico, another lady-in-waiting who was assigned to her when Erwin had left, bowed and left. 

 

After they left, Avelina rushed to the bassinet and sighed in relief when she saw Armin sleeping. 

 

“I had been a bit scared when I found out there was a traitor. I was sure that they were going to send one to kill him. But, I had to make sure so I went to the War Room to…” Avelina trailed off, realizing that she was blurting out too many things to Erwin, who was busy undressing himself. 

 

Erwin noticed that she had quieted down and he waved her off, “We’re married, Avelina. I’m also not ashamed to undress after almost a month of being away. I assure you I’m not attempting to try anything unless…” 

 

He turned to her, a smirk on his face. Avelina turned red and looked away, focusing her attention on the sleeping baby. 

 

There was a moment of silence. Sounds of undressing and sounds of Armin’s soft snores filled the room. 

 

“You did well, Avelina.” 

 

Avelina didn’t say anything and she was still purposely looking away. She heard him sigh, “I’m not naked if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

 

Avelina cleared her throat and she acknowledged him, but she grew a bit flustered when she noticed that he was still in a towel. 

 

Erwin didn’t seem to notice and he continued, “I was informed by Levi as soon as I saw him at the border. He seemed to be busy with the traitor, but he told me that you would be harrassed by the men today. I had a chance to ask around the Empire in the past weeks about what you’ve been doing, and I’m impressed, Avelina. You have proven your loyalty once more.” 

Avelina didn’t say anything at first and then she laughed, softly, “I did what I thought was best.” 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything and he began to make his way to the bathroom. 

 

“That’s what you did back when we had that problem with the Kingdom of Sai.” Avelina said, facing his retreating back. 

 

Erwin paused at that, but in a moment, he walked out.

 

Avelina couldn’t help but notice the small smile on the corner of his face.

* * *

Avelina had trouble sleeping that night, hoping that Armin was going to be okay throughout the night. She carried the sleeping baby and decided to go down to the library, remembering that the bassinet she had placed there should be there.

 

News of what happened was spreading around the Kingdom, and the return of the Conqueror had shifted the mood in the castle a bit. For a minute, Avelina had missed actually having a hard time with the Commanders. 

 

Avelina wrapped herself with her usual silk robe and cradled Armin. She nodded at Mike, who met her at the door. When she reached the library, she noticed that Erwin’s usual guard was there as well. Levi was still nowhere to be seen since it was announced he was dealing with the border of the Empire. 

 

“Is he…” Avelina trailed off, not knowing what to ask the guard. 

 

The guard bowed, “He’s in there, Empress. Would you like for me to announce you?” 

 

Avelina shook her head, “It’s fine.” She turned to wave at Mike, and he acknowledged her order and stood guard at the door. When she walked inside, she noticed that the fire was brightly burning, so Erwin must have just got to his study table. 

 

She pulled on her robe tightly around her and she made her way to his study table, and she noticed that he was deeply into writing on something on his table. He was so deep in thought that she noticed he didn’t look up until she was literally standing in front of his desk. 

 

He looked up, a little bit annoyed, but his gaze shifted when he realized it was her and Armin. She noticed he gripped on his pen tighter, but she didn’t question it. 

 

“Avelina. What do you need?” Erwin asked, his voice a bit hoarse. 

 

Avelina looked at him, quizzically, “Are you ill?” 

 

Erwin shook his head, but he massaged his temples. Avelina noticed that he wasn’t wearing his gloves for the first time, and that’s when she saw the long, deep scars.

 

Two of them still looked fresh.

 

Without thinking, Avelina reached out to touch them. Erwin grabbed her hand, tightly, and Avelina winced. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Erwin asked, in a warning tone. 

 

“I apologize. It’s just that this is the first time I...I’m sorry.” Avelina said, softly. Erwin studied her for a moment before he let go of her hand. She noticed that he was sneaking looks at his son.

 

He sighed, “Do you need anything, Avelina?” 

 

“...I had trouble sleeping. I was thinking of doing some reading. It’s been helping me with this whole being Empress situation.” Avelina explained, hurriedly.

 

Erwin’s eyes flicked in the dim light, and Avelina couldn’t help but look away, knowing fully well that he was trying to read her. 

 

When they had heated discussions at the war table, he would always try to read her, studying her every move. It had been a power struggle at that war table before, so it was unnerving to her to find herself on the other side of the struggle.

 

She was used to being his knight, not his wife. 

 

But, then again, either role in the Conqueror’s life would require you to be a pawn.

 

She watched as Erwin looked at the books on his desk, and he grabbed a book and handed it to her. 

 

“Read this. You lack knowledge in the regulation of securing laws. This will help.” Erwin said, pointing at a page in particular. 

 

Avelina nodded, and she looked around, trying to see if she could find a place to sit. She noticed that the bassinet was next to Erwin and she placed Armin in the bassinet, gently. She saw Erwin notice this and he stilled for a moment.

 

“You can sit here.” Erwin said pointing at the chair placed next to the study where Hange usually sat. 

 

Avelina obeyed and she sat down, reading the page that was specified by Erwin. Yet, the curiosity began to eat at her. Since the moment she saw him, she had been questioning whether she should approach him about it. 

 

It wasn’t until she saw the scars on his hands. She wanted to know, besides, he left her with an entire Empire to take care of. She proved that she could do it by herself, but  _ still _ . 

 

If curiosity killed the cat, then so be it. 

 

She placed the book on her lap, and she could already feel his eyes on her. He knew what she was going to ask, and he challenged her with a small smirk. The man was basically leaning against his hand, relaxing, waiting. 

 

“Where were you?” Avelina asked, finally. She crossed her arms, noticing that she was in a silk robe that barely covered anything. 

 

A moment passed between them and Erwin sighed, “I had business in the North.”

 

“Business that had you get up and leave in the middle of winter?” Avelina asked, pointedly. 

 

“Be rest assured that the Empire is safe, Avelina.” Erwin answered back, easily, the smirk still on his face. 

 

Avelina frowned, but she knew she would be pushing her luck if Erwin decided to get annoyed with her now. He was in a good mood due to what she had successfully done today, but she didn’t want to risk losing it. 

 

She returned going back to reading, and that’s when she noticed the records that Erwin had out. She paused. Erwin was busy writing, but she began to read the top part. 

 

“Should I be used to having a nosy wife?” Erwin asked as he continued to write, his eyes not leaving the records. 

 

“It’s called curiosity especially the fact that you’re writing in my father’s record book.” Avelina said, nonchalantly. 

 

That made Erwin pause. 

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her, and he leaned back against his chair. He casually placed hand on the edge of the bassinet and Avelina noticed that he glanced at Armin before he stared at her. 

 

“You acknowledge Alexander as your father?” Erwin asked. 

 

Avelina felt odd yet relaxed at the same time hearing the name of her father coming from the man who killed him. 

 

She shrugged, “He was my biological father, so I guess.” Avelina bit her lip, but she was grateful that the voice in her head didn’t appear. 

 

Erwin seemed to ponder that, and he nodded after a moment, “I see.” 

 

Avelina noticed that Erwin wasn’t going to press it, but for some odd reason, she wanted to. 

 

“I just always knew he was my father. That’s how I was raised. King Alexander, the amazing King of the Kingdom of Aria. The tutors and servants never failed to remind me.” Avelina continued, her eyes watching Armin as he slept. She noticed that Erwin’s hand actually was now inside the bassinet, hovering over Armin’s tiny fist. 

 

“...He never visited?” Erwin asked, after a moment. Avelina laughed softly at that.

 

“No.” She finally said. She looked up at him, but she saw that Erwin’s gaze was on Armin. His finger now touching Armin’s fist. 

 

She paused when she saw that Erwin let sleeping Armin grab his finger.

 

“How do you know who I am?” Avelina finally asked, her voice a mere whisper. 

 

Erwin looked at her then, and she noticed the solemn look in his eyes. 

 

“He had a portrait of you once.” Erwin said, and Avelina bit her lip, looking away. 

 

“Did he ever tell you why...why he didn’t…” Avelina trailed off, not trusting her voice. What was she doing? She was talking to her father’s  _ murderer  _ for gods’ sakes. She cleared her throat and shook her head. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s late. I should bring up Armin--”

 

“He never told me why he didn’t acknowledge you, Avelina. He simply said that you were to be protected and I connected the reason why. Simple as that.” Erwin said, grabbing her, noticing the way how she trembled. 

 

Avelina looked down at the hand that Erwin grabbed and she stared at the scar. She began to trace over it, and she noticed that he didn’t get angry. He let her. 

 

“Levi also knew who I was. Did he speak to both of you?” Avelina asked, remembering the day that Levi found her and took her in. 

“He did. He never confirmed it to us, but we just knew. We never questioned him about it.” Erwin confirmed once more. He leaned forward a bit, the bassinet still between them just a bit. 

 

“...Erwin, why am I here? You can easily tell the Empire who I am. You can execute me to make an example out of me. Why me?” Avelina asked, her eyes searching his face. 

 

Erwin paused for a moment, he let go of her hand then but she held on. She wanted to know and she was going to force the answer out of him whether he liked it or not. 

 

“It was a simple whim, Avelina.” Erwin finally said with a sigh. He leaned back against his chair. 

“You were protecting a child that had nothing to do with you. You were ready to  _ challenge _ me. No one had dared to challenge me like that in such a long time.” 

 

“I entertain you.” Avelina repeated back, a bit taken aback. 

 

Erwin smirked at that.

 

“You can say that.” Erwin agreed. Avelina let that thought sink in. 

 

“What if I stop entertaining you?” Avelina finally asked, wanting to know the answer. 

 

Erwin leaned forward and before she knew it, Erwin pressed his hand against her cheek and he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she gasped a bit, and Erwin used that as an advantage to kiss her deeper. She grasped the cuffs of his shirt to steady herself. She began to respond gently, and that seemed to get him excited. 

 

She used that to her advantage to bite his tongue. 

 

He cursed and pulled away. She pushed him away and she stood up. 

 

“Don’t you dare try.” Avelina hissed, wiping her lips. 

 

Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped a bit when she noticed that Erwin was laughing as he rubbed his hand along his jaw. 

 

“And this is why you will never stop entertaining me, my dear Empress. You're also strong and intelligent. You know how to lead without needing to lead. Not to mention how beautiful you are. It's win for me, so why not?” 

 

With that said, Erwin stood up, swiftly, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He picked Armin up, gently, and he offered Avelina his arm, “Shall we?” 

 

Avelina was too shocked to even say anything as she nodded, slowly, and placed her hand on his arm. 

 

“...You’re insane.” She finally whispered when they got to the door. 

 

“Let’s hope it won’t rub off on you then.” Erwin whispered back, chuckling as he lead the way out of the library.

* * *

 


	10. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so much for your support! I didn't realize that this story would be interesting to anyone, tbh. It's a bit slow, but of course, I like to set up the story before getting into detail. I hope you like the world and everyone in it because it's about to get interesting ;)! 
> 
> Also, before you continue to read, I would like to inform you guys that there is a bit of violence and gore in this one, so if this easily triggers you, i suggest to skip this one for now. 
> 
> Thank you!

The Southern Kingdoms never got along with the Northern Kingdoms. People would say that it would take the gods to interfere for the Kingdoms to get along. 

 

It wasn’t until the leadership of Princess Serena of the Southern Kingdom, the only daughter of King Solen, that things were beginning to look like the Kingdoms had a chance to have peace.

* * *

Avelina was ready to grab her sword and hack it against a training dummy.

 

The event planner was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table and Avelina knew that she was at fault for the man’s impatience. It wasn’t her fault that she was late! 

 

Armin was already a year old and the fact that Erwin was being adamant about not letting his son leave his presence was beginning to be a problem. She had to remind the man that the Kingdom was expecting the Prince’s first year celebration soon and that she had plan this for months now. 

 

Yet, what the Conqueror wants, it goes. 

 

Avelina had to be sure that Armin was prepared to go with his father to the council meetings and training yard. Armin was already walking, which stressed her to no end due to the fact that he was prone to falling...alot. 

 

She had warned Erwin about it, but he was stupidly confident that his son would be fine. 

 

Petra had promised Avelina she would keep an eye on him, and Avelina had Rico greet the event planner with the promise that Avelina would be down in the gardens in ten minutes. 

 

Ten minutes had turned into a hour. 

 

“I assure you that this isn’t how it usually goes.” Avelina apologized once more. 

 

The event planner simply nodded and sighed, “It’s fine, Empress. It’s just that events are important when it comes to keeping up appearances for the Kingdom especially if the Conqueror wants to keep impressing and aspiring his Empire.” 

 

Avelina nodded, “I understand.” 

 

“Speaking of which, I was under the impression that the Conqueror would also be in attendance.” 

 

Avelina winced at that. She had told Erwin about the meeting, but he had scoffed at the idea of wasting his time over something so “trivial” and told her “to go alone and deal with it.”

 

That man was insufferable. 

 

“He won’t be able to join. There are more pressing matters within the Kingdom at the moment.” Avelina said, noticing that the event planner was starting to look even more exasperated. 

 

“Tell me that the Prince will at least be in attendance for his own birthday party.” 

 

Avelina paused at that, and from then on, the event planner groaned and massaged his temples. 

 

“He’s very protective of his son.” Avelina said in apology. 

 

“Empress…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to convince him.” 

* * *

 

Rico watched the Empress and the event planner discuss the future plans of the birthday event of the Prince. Rico took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm air. It was beginning to get warm, the perfect weather to have a garden party. 

 

It’s been almost eight months since the Conqueror had left for his “journey”. It seems that the Kingdom had shifted drastically ever since the Commanders were put in their place. The nobles and commoners now worshipped the very ground that Empress Avelina walked on, which would seem like a good thing. 

 

Yet, Rico knew that they knew they would be in trouble if they didn’t. It wasn’t because the Conqueror had made his statement. 

 

It was because Avelina had made hers in secret. She had known that they were trying to take advantage of her, and she responded in the best way possible. 

 

The Conqueror happening to come home at the time was just the icing on the cake. It seemed that the gods were on her side that day. 

 

Rico knew that wasn’t all that changed. In the days after, the Kingdom noticed that the Conqueror had recognized his son in more ways than one. Prince Armin was now making public appearances with his father. When the Conqueror was making his rounds, the Prince was seen in his father’s arms. It was rumored that the Empress had trouble convincing the Conqueror to leave his son with her back in the castle where he would be safer. 

 

That just forced the Empress to also make more public appearances lately. 

 

The Kingdom seemed to be at peace with the knowledge that their big, bad tyrant of a Conqueror seemed to have a heart. 

 

Yet, the rumors were now beginning. Was the Conqueror turning weak? The armies have been at a standstill for the longest time. Rico knew that the Commanders were waiting, patiently. They weren’t about to go against the Conqueror once more especially with what happened with Dok. 

 

Commander Dok had been suspended from his duties as soon as Princess Marise’s execution happened. 

 

Commander Pixis had formally apologized to the Empress, and the Empress had accepted it by assigning Pixis to be  _ her _ Commander. 

 

Now,  _ that _ had been interesting. 

 

Within these months, the Empire flourished, now having an Empress by the Conqueror’s side seemed to soften the harshest edges of political games. By the way Avelina carried herself, it seems that she knew that as well. 

 

Maybe that’s why Avelina was okay with dealing with the Conqueror from time to time. 

 

Rico could never understand their relationship. It was as if they were merely acquaintances yet acquaintances who seem to read each other’s mind. It was baffling.

 

Rico noticed that the event planner was taking his leave, so she approached the Empress, who stood up with a sigh. 

 

“Remind me to never entrust event planning to myself ever again.” Avelina moaned, quietly. Rico smiled at that. 

 

With the months that passed, Rico noticed that the Empress was beginning to open up a bit more. She expressed more emotions as of late especially if she was around Petra and herself, which warmed the women. 

 

They knew how hard it had been in the beginning for the Empress.

 

“And yet, who will be in charge of it if not you, Empress?” Rico teased, softly. 

 

Avelina made an annoyed sound and she began to walk towards the castle. Rico followed, obediently. 

 

“Where’s the Conqueror?” Avelina asked, walking down the stone hallway that bordered the gardens. She smiled at the sight of the blooming flowers. She was excited for the warm weather. It seemed as if the winter lasted for years. The golden trees were the best this season. 

 

“His return was announced a hour earlier. He told me to inform you that he’ll be in his study and that he has sent Petra and the Prince to the rooms.” Rico informed the Empress, also appreciating the view of the gardens. 

 

“I assume Mike and Dieter are with Levi?” Avelina asked, as if noticing that her knights weren’t with them. Rico hummed in confirmation, “Yes, Empress.”

 

Rico was glad that the Empress wasn’t facing her. She frowned. Ever since Levi had arrived from protecting the borders, it seems that the man was working in the background as of late. Rico knew that the Conqueror and him had late meetings, but Levi never spoke of what was said. 

 

Rico noticed that Avelina had been asking of Levi’s whereabouts, but she didn’t want to worry the Empress. Avelina had too much on her mind as of late. 

 

When they entered the castle, Avelina walked up the stairs and as Rico followed, she noticed that the Kingdom Halls were busy as ever. The workers stopped and bowed. Avelina nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

They finally reached the rooms and Avelina’s tired face lit up at the sight of the sleeping toddler on her bed. Rico noticed that Petra was in the corner of the room, and they exchanged looks. 

 

“If you’ll excuse us, Empress, we will be taking our leave for now.” Petra said, with a bow. Avelina simply nodded and thanked them. 

* * *

Erwin slammed his hand down on the table in anger.

 

“What do you mean that there’s no solution? Do you think I sent you to the North to receive that answer?” Erwin asked, angrily. 

 

The spy before him didn’t flinch, but he bowed deeply. 

“I apologize, Conqueror.” The spy said. Erwin made a disgusted noise and waved the spy away, “We’ll talk later. As of now, I need you to regroup and figure out another solution.” Erwin ordered. 

 

The spy obeyed and bowed. The doors opened and Erwin narrowed his eyes at the sight of his Messenger. He dismissed the spy and he waited until the doors closed to acknowledge Hange, who was busy smirking and scoffing at him. 

 

“Weren’t you  _ just _ relaxed earlier? I swear, we should always keep Armin with you. It’s as if you’re another person when you’re with your son.” Hange teased.

 

Erwin scowled, “What is it?” 

 

Hange waltzed in and placed a bulk of paperwork on his desk, “It seems that you are very popular today especially with the most important event coming up. I heard you left your poor dear wife by herself to plan it.” 

 

“She can handle it.” Erwin sighed, examining the top pile of paperwork. 

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. So elegant and beautiful, it’s a wonder how she was even a knight in the first place.” Hange said, as if in deep thought. 

 

“Hange.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If you’re trying to tell me something, I suggest you be upfront about it.” Erwin said, his gaze now on his Messenger. 

 

Hange simply shrugged and smiled. 

 

“I’m just very happy that you guys seem to be getting along now. It’s just a curious yet wonderful thing.” Hange said, clapping their hands together. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he kept reading the paperwork.

 

“Simply curious.” Hange said once more, hiding their smile behind their hand. 

 

Erwin finally looked up once more and he glared at Hange. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll be taking my leave. I actually have to give a bit more paperwork to the Empress as well. Any messages you want relayed to her?” Hange asked, about to take their leave. 

 

“Leave it here. I need her in here soon anyways.” Erwin said, motioning at an empty spot on his desk. Hange obeyed and cleared their throat, “Simply curious.” 

 

The sound of Hange’s yelp was heard throughout the castle following the sound of a loud smack.

* * *

Avelina ignored the whines coming from Hange as soon as she stepped in the Conqueror’s study. She noticed that Erwin was already reading what was required of him for the day, so Avelina quietly sat at the sofa instead.

 

Hange pouted as they handed Avelina the paperwork. Avelina simply patted Hange’s cheek, “You’re fine.”

 

Hange sighed, but they bowed and began to explain the paperwork and Avelina listened, intently. 

 

The sound of Erwin sharply getting up from his seat made Avelina and Hange look up. Clearly agitated, Erwin walked towards the small table that held his liquor and he poured a cup from the strongest bottle he had. 

 

Avelina turned her attention back to the paperwork in front of her for just a second. The moment she looked up, she noticed that Hange had disappeared. 

 

Avelina made a disgruntled sound. Typical. 

 

With a sigh, Avelina placed the paperwork down and stood up, turning her attention to the behemoth in the room as he angrily poured himself another cup. 

 

Throughout the months, Avelina has been able to read a couple of Erwin’s moods especially since they’ve been together because of Armin’s presence. Avelina knew that if Erwin was being testy, his men would stay a couple feet away especially Hange, who happened to always be the target of Erwin’s physical shot. 

 

At first, Avelina didn’t know what to do. She kept quiet, which irritated him even more and he would bark at her for every little thing. She would speak her opinion, which quieted him but left him in such a rotten mood and that was worse than him barking at her. 

 

She was about to walk up to him then, ready to see if she can help somehow until she noticed that Erwin was clutching onto his glass tightly, noticing the cracks. She immediately intervened and grabbed the glass before he broke it. 

 

Erwin didn’t flinch or move. Instead, he stood there, his hand still trembling. Avelina placed the glass down. She turned her attention back to Erwin and she saw that his hand started to bleed. She immediately grabbed his hand, and in that moment, Erwin seemed to realize what was going on, but he grabbed Avelina by the throat, using his injured hand. 

 

Avelina gasped and she began to fight back, feeling the blood from his injury ooze down her neck. She managed to catch his gaze, and she froze. Erwin’s eyes were wide, not focused on her. They were darting back and forth, and she managed to tear his hand away from her throat, dislocating his index finger and thumb. He yelped, and Avelina steadied herself as she was released from his grasp. 

 

She watched as he held his broken hand, and she noticed he seemed confused after a moment. He looked at his hand and then he saw her. His eyes widened just a bit, but he narrowed them. His gaze focused on the broken glass on the table. 

 

“I told you not to touch me.” Erwin finally said, his voice hoarse with a hint of a warning. 

 

Something within Avelina snapped. She dealt with him for more than a year. She took care of his Kingdom, his  _ Empire.  _ She dealt with the public appearances. She dealt with the events. She dealt with his  _ damn  _ mood swings. And now this?

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Avelina asked, blurting out her anger. She stood up then, approaching him. She pointed at her neck, forcing Erwin to look at the blood and redness that was forming. 

 

Erwin looked for a moment and he sighed. He moved his hand to touch it, but Avelina slapped it away. 

 

Angrily, she placed her hands on either side of his face instead. Erwin seemed to be taken aback by that and he winced as he tried to back away from her, but she refused to let him go and his piercing gaze focused on her glaring one. 

 

“Something happened.” Avelina finally said, with a finality in her tone. Erwin didn’t say anything at first and he narrowed his gaze. 

 

“It’s not your place to know what it is.” Erwin said, grabbing her hands and pushing her away. 

 

Avelina growled at that. “You’re not an animal, Avelina.” Erwin chided, returning back to his desk. 

 

“Tell me.” Avelina commanded, crossing her arms, “Or I’ll break the rest of your fingers off.”

 

Erwin scoffed at that, but he looked at his injured hand before focusing on the woman before him. 

 

“Get us a doctor and we’ll talk.” 

* * *

Avelina knew that the doctor was being  _ very  _ careful, trying not to make any eye contact with any of the royalty as him and his assistant attended to them.

 

She watched as the doctor wrapped the bandages around Erwin’s hand. Immediately, Erwin covered his hand back with his black glove. The doctor gave Avelina instructions on how to take care of the Conqueror and her own injuries. 

 

Avelina was the one who dismissed them and thanked them, knowing fully well that they would keep it a secret due to the glaring of Erwin who didn’t need to speak. 

 

When the doors shut, Avelina turned her attention to Erwin, who was lazily sitting against the seat, his royal jacket draped on his shoulders while button-down remained disheveled. His hair was half-way done and the bags under his eyes revealed just how tired he was. 

 

Erwin’s gaze was on his hand before he finally sighed, “The Southern Kingdoms are making it difficult for me to not declare war on them.” 

 

Avelina paused at that. “...You’re not going to declare war on them?” 

 

Erwin scoffed and glared at her, “I can if I want to, but I don’t want to.” 

 

Avelina forced herself not to roll her eyes at his childish attitude, trying very hard to remain in his good graces for now. 

 

“Why are they making it difficult for you?” Avelina asked. 

 

“It seems that they don’t see any difference with the conflict within the Middle Kingdoms even though they are under my power.”

 

“What about the Northern Kingdoms?” Avelina asked, pondering at the possibilities. 

 

“Same situation except I actually want to go to war with them.” Erwin said that last part with a grin. 

 

Avelina fought her shudder at the memory of the Conqueror and blood. It’s been awhile since she saw that last. Especially her own hands coated--

 

_ That’s right, Avelina. You miss it. Don’t you? _

 

Shocked, Avelina sat up straight and began to cough, choking on her own saliva. She shakily grabbed the tea that had been set up by the assistant and drank. Erwin raised an eyebrow at her, and he leaned a bit forward. 

 

“Is that so hard for you to believe? We’ve been to war multiple times. Except this time, it will just be me.” 

 

That surprised Avelina. 

 

“Just you?” Avelina asked, her eyes widening a bit as she looked at Erwin.

 

Erwin scowled after a moment and looked away, his gloved hand covering his mouth. 

 

A moment passed between them and Avelina was grateful for it, wanting to gather her bearings. 

 

She heard something from Erwin, but she didn’t manage to understand him. She looked at him, questioningly, but Erwin shook his head. He stood up and winced as he looked at his hand. 

 

“I’m going to the barracks. I’ll see you at dinner.” Erwin announced, not even waiting for her. 

 

Not even apologizing to her. 

 

The doors closed. Avelina gaped a bit. 

 

Was she really going have to deal with  _ him _ for the rest of her life?

 

She sat back down and let out a muffled scream as she covered her mouth. She was doing this for Armin, the Prince, the innocent in all of this. If she left, who knows what would happen to him?

 

_You're just using that as an excuse. You just want to be useful. You want to feel wanted. Even by a tyrant like him_.  


 

"Shut up!" Avelina screamed, standing up. 

 

Silence replied back.

* * *

Dieter hummed happily at the thought of dinner. He heard the other knights talking about how the dinner that was going to be served was pork. He laughed at a joke that was told by a comrade. The laughter died down instantaneously, and Dieter opened his eyes. He paused at the sight of the Conqueror coming their way. 

 

The knights all stood up, some half-naked, some clothed, some simply still trying to get their boots back. They saluted and bowed when the Conqueror reached them. 

 

Dieter gulped when he noticed that the Conqueror looked a bit pensive. Their eyes met, and Erwin smirked. 

 

“Dieter, spar with me.” With that said, The Conqueror motioned him to follow to his private training grounds.

 

In that moment, Dieter prayed to the gods that he would survive for dinner.

* * *

Dieter was on his back once more and he let out a groan. The Conqueror was really aggravated today. He slammed his hand on the ground as a sign of giving up, and the Conqueror appeared above him.

 

Dieter watched as the Conqueror bent down next to him, a smirk on his face. 

 

“Did Levi really train you?” The Conqueror asked, an eyebrow raised. Dieter groaned in reply, sitting back up. 

 

“You know that Levi would beat me up all the time.” Dieter complained in frustration. The Conqueror chuckled at that. He offered a hand, and Dieter noticed that he had offered his right rather than his usual left.

 

“What happened there?” Dieter asked, curiously, grasping the Conqueror’s left arm. 

 

In a moment, Dieter found himself on the ground once more. 

 

“Are you serious?!” Dieter hissed as he wheezed. The Conqueror didn’t say anything and just sat down next to the out-of-breath knight. 

 

A moment passed between them and Dieter was ready to sit up again until the Conqueror spoke.

 

“How good is a toddler’s memory?” 

 

Dieter was taken aback and he turned his head to face the Conqueror, “Uh, not sure.” 

 

The Conqueror didn’t say anything and he sighed after a moment. “We’ll be going to war soon. I need you to tell Mike. I have yet to speak to Levi.” 

 

Dieter sighed but he nodded. 

 

“Wash up. I need you to tend to the Empress as soon as possible.” The Conqueror commanded, turning to leave. 

 

Dieter groaned, “But dinner!”

* * *

Avelina stared at the marks on her neck and she sighed.

 

_ You got in the way again, Avelina. Tsk. Tsk. _

 

Avelina closed her eyes and began to massage her temples. The sound of her doors opened and she sat up straight. She had forgotten that dinner was soon. She tried to desperately think of something that can cover her neck, but she realized it was Erwin who walked in. 

 

He looked fresh, his hair still wet but he was dressed in new clothes and his left gloved hand look a bit bulky due to the bandages. When he saw her at her vanity, he threw her a silk scarf.

 

“That should cover the marks for now.” Erwin said. Avelina nodded and fingered the material. She didn’t notice that Erwin decided to walk up to her and bent down, grabbing the scarf himself and began to tie it around her neck. 

 

He paused at the sight of the marks. Avelina noticed how his jaw clenched. It’s as if he felt bad. The Conqueror who killed his women and children without any hesitation looked as if he was regretting hurting her. 

 

In a flash, it was gone and he tied the scarf. He stood back up and offered her his right hand, “It’s time for dinner.”

 

Avelina stared at his hand before looking down at her hands, “I’m not hungry.” She didn’t want to even be in his presence at the moment. She just wanted him to leave. 

 

Erwin seemed to be miffed at that and he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, “You really want to starve? I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything at all today.”

 

“Can you blame me? I’ve been busy.” Avelina shot back, a little annoyed. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. With a final nod, he turned back around and left. Avelina looked back at the mirror and fingered the scarf. She untied it and placed it down on the vanity. She didn’t like covering her scars anymore. She was tired of it.

* * *

She was awoken by someone shaking her and she moaned. Armin wasn’t sleeping with her today, so who could it be? She lit a candle by her bedside and she gasped when she realized it was Erwin.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Avelina asked in a hushed whisper. She turned to her side and she noticed that Armin was sleeping peacefully next to her while Erwin sat at the edge of her bed. She grabbed the covers to cover herself, and she noticed that Erwin was staring at the marks on her neck. 

“Armin was crying for you.” Erwin explained, his eyes tired, “So I brought him to you, and he immediately fell asleep. I just wanted to let you know.” 

  
Avelina nodded, unsure of what to say. She smiled a bit at the sight of Armin sleeping. He had such long lashes. It was so nice to see them flutter from time to time. She traced her finger along his soft cheek. He shifted a bit. 

 

“I don’t like being touched.” Erwin’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Avelina faced him again and she scowled, “Clearly.”

 

She motioned to her neck, but she paused when she saw Erwin’s gaze on her. She sighed. 

 

“You were clearly not of sound mind, Erwin. I know you were. You...You need to stop overworking yourself.” Avelina said, crossing her arms. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned forward and placed a hand on her neck. Avelina watched as he tenderly touched the marks. 

 

“I apologize.” Erwin finally said. Avelina blinked. She tilted her head, and she saw Erwin scowl. 

 

Did the Conqueror really just apologize to her? She noticed the unease in his gaze, but every bit of his body language shone rigidiness and confidence. She knew his pride took a blow with this apology, so she’ll take what she can get...for now.

 

She smiled, a small one. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his left gloved one. 

 

“I apologize too.” She said, softly. Erwin was the one who pulled away first. He stood up and he nodded after a moment. 

 

“I’ll take my leave.” Erwin said. Avelina watched his retreating back until she closed her eyes, tightly, and felt compassion wash over her. 

 

“Wait.” She hissed. Erwin paused and he turned around, confusion on his face. 

 

“You can sleep here if you want. I know that you want to be with Armin, so we can, you know, have him between us and that means you don’t have to be away from him and…” Avelina trailed off, biting her lip. She didn’t what she was doing. She could barely stand the man, but in that moment, she truly felt for him. 

 

She knows what it’s like to swallow your pride and have to do it alone. 

 

It was hard to read Erwin’s face from so far away, but she watched him come closer. He was in a robe, which helped the situation. He picked up Armin, gently, and placed Armin in between them. 

 

He settled on the other side of the bed and Avelina watched as he awkwardly looked at the ceiling. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“You can hold him if you want, you know. It’s just us.” Avelina found herself saying. 

 

Erwin turned to her then, a little surprised, but she noticed that his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners. 

 

It wasn’t until she blew the candle that she realized Erwin already had an arm around Armin.

* * *

Dieter groaned as he walked down the hallway and into the barracks. He sighed when he remembered the dinner he had missed. The Empress had been kind enough to offer her dinner to him earlier, and Dieter was grateful. But,  _ still _ , the  _ pork _ .

 

“He tore you a new one?” A voice asked from the darkness. Dieter turned around, exasperated.

 

“Where the hell did you go? The Conqueror was  _ not _ in a good mood.” Dieter said, pointing at this bandages for good measure. 

 

Dieter watched as Levi came out from his hiding place. He noticed that Levi was holding onto a report. 

 

“What’s this?” Dieter asked. He was about to reach for it until Levi stopped him. That’s when Dieter realized that something was wrong. He looked at his superior and noticed that Levi seemed a bit pale and there were bags under his eyes. 

 

“Something that can ruin the whole Empire.”

* * *

 


	11. Festive Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you all for being patient! Here's a new chapter, a little smut in it. I also hope you guys don't chuck brownies at me in the end. Jk, I hope you do.

King Alexander of the Kingdom of Aria was well-loved by his people. So well-loved that they were worried that his reign would come to an end without him leaving some sort of legacy. When the Summer Solstice ended, nobles and commoners alike began to mumble and whisper about the future.

  
All the whispering and mumbling vanished as soon as the news of the Southern Kingdom wanting to visit the Kingdom of Aria made everyone worry about something else.

 

Another war.

* * *

The Kingdom Hall was beautifully decorated for the festivities and for the first time in a long time, the audience was excited to celebrate something different. With the Prince’s first birthday, the kingdom relaxed at the turn of events.

 

Avelina took a peek from above where the Conqueror had a balcony installed so he could look over his people if need be.

 

She carried Armin, who was more interested in her necklace as he poked and prodded at the shiny thing.

 

“Empress, the Conqueror is asking for you and the Prince to join him in his study.” Petra announced from behind her.

 

Avelina rolled her eyes at that, “Asking? I believe the correct term would be demanding.” She didn’t realize she had said that aloud especially when Petra had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

 

Avelina cleared her throat and walked back inside and walked down the hall towards the Conqueror’s study. As soon as she thanked the knights as they stood guard, the doors opened revealing a usual stone-faced Erwin sitting on the couch with paper in his hands.

 

Armin immediately squealed at the sight of his father and Avelina had to adjust her hold on the Prince. Erwin looked up at them and his face didn’t change at the sight of them. He got up and placed his papers on the coffee table. Without any greeting, Erwin held his arms out and Armin sprung towards them, making Avelina a bit imbalanced.

 

Erwin smirked at her then, patting Armin’s back gently as the Prince cooed at touched his father’s beard.

 

Avelina hid her distaste as she slightly pouted at the sight. When Erwin looked in her direction, she merely focused on the papers on the table. She noticed that it was a map, the circled portions of the Southern Kingdoms were already marked on with location tags.

 

She widened her eyes, and she turned towards Erwin again, who was silently staring at her now, the stone-face back again.

 

Before she could even speak, Erwin turned his attention back to his son. “I need a couple of minutes to get ready and then we’ll go down and join the festivities.”

 

Avelina, still a bit dumbfounded, nodded. With one last glance at his son, Erwin handed back Armin to Avelina.

 

Armin whined a bit, his little hands reaching out for his father, but Erwin already turned around and walked towards his room. When the door shut, Avelina shushed Armin by soothing his back. Her troubled gaze going back to the papers on the table.

 

It had been weeks since she heard about Erwin’s plan to go to war, but she had assumed since she hadn’t heard anything about it since that it was a fleeting thing. Besides, she had been so busy with this event that she hadn’t realized that Erwin had been secretly planning it.

 

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Armin, who was still whining and looking at the closed door his father entered.

 

She didn’t know what troubled her even more. The fact that she was going to be left alone once more or the Prince not having his father once more.

* * *

Avelina could hear the whispers and giggles from the women as they appeared before the guests. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Erwin was a good-looking man, but she was still bothered by the war plans.

 

Armin was in his arms, sucking on his thumb and his tiny head perched in the crook of his father’s neck.

 

Has it really been a year since the Conqueror usually appeared with a sword by his side and the bloody crown that once belonged to her father?

 

The image of this fearsome tyrant was drastically changing, and the fact that these women were swooning proved the naivety of the Kingdom’s women.

 

_The women who seduced him deserved to be killed, right?_

 

Avelina paused and gripped Erwin’s arm tighter. That seemed to halt him a bit, which halted the procession.

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at her, but Avelina shook her head slightly and stood straight once more, ignoring the sudden curiosity that filled the air.

 

“Do you think she’s with child?” Avelina heard someone whisper as she passed them. Gods, she wanted to vomit.

 

When they reached their thrones, Erwin handed Armin to Avelina, who accepted her warmth this time as he placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Avelina softened at that.

 

Erwin turned towards the crowd with his arms outstretched. His smile dazzling and his face seemed welcoming rather than the usual hardness Avelina was used to seeing everyday in private.

 

“Welcome to the Prince’s celebration. May the gods bless my son and the Empire of Lux.” Erwin announced.

 

“Ave Imperator. Ave Imperatrix.” The people chorused back in accordance to tradition.

 

Avelina noticed a movement from her peripheral vision. She snuck a glance and she noticed Levi standing by one of the pillars. Mike was with him, and they gave her a slight nod.

 

Did they know about the war plans? She ignored the uneasiness and she realized Erwin had offered her his hand so he could lead her towards her throne. The slight frown on his lips made her realize that he had been waiting for her for awhile. Thank the gods that the party had already begun and the people were already dancing and feasting.

 

With a nod, Avelina accepted his hand and she took a deep breath as she sat down, her cheek slightly pressed on the Prince’s head.

 

She snuck a glance at Erwin, but he was already in his signature pose of slouching and his head tilted, resting on the right arm that he usually lazily rested on the armoire of his throne. The servant already handed him his obsidian goblet, filled to the brim with wine.

 

He didn’t bother to look at her with distaste at her mistake earlier.

 

She held Armin closer to her. The man may be sleeping in the same bed as them, but he was still an enigma, someone she had to watch herself with.

 

It wasn’t as if they magically got closer either. The man simply would retire at night and not even acknowledge them as he laid next to Armin and closed his eyes.

 

The most they would talk about was about the Prince and his well being, how she ruled the Empire (especially if she made mistakes), and the information needed if a dignitary would visit.

 

It was all business, and to Avelina, that was fine. She was glad that they managed to find their footing especially with the tension that had been building up since he mysteriously left recently.

Avelina snuck another glance at him, and she noticed that he was swirling the contents in his cup. There was a bored expression on his face, but she noticed that his knuckles were pale.

 

She saw this expression before when she had been his knight. At the war table, he would ponder over the maps for hours, gripping the paper unforgivingly.

 

She looked straight ahead at the people who were enjoying themselves. The music was beautiful, the feast looked delicious, and the Hall was embellished. Were they ready for another war? Being the Empress gave her a new perspective when it came to the Empire. She was usually the aggressor, the sword of the Conqueror who obeyed his commands. Now, she was not only the aggressor but the peacemaker, the wife of the Conqueror who had her own set of commands.

 

She sat a bit straighter and held Armin a bit tighter.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Avelina whispered to him.

 

Erwin’s goblet stopped swirling.

 

“In due time.” Erwin replied back, and Avelina could hear the resignation in his voice--and was that a bit of amusement there too?

 

“Meaning what exactly? Up and leave in the middle of the night once more?” Avelina whispered back, challengingly.

 

Erwin didn’t answer at first. That’s when he began to laugh, loud and harsh. A pleasant yet unpleasant sound at the same time. The people looked in their direction, and others paused with what they were doing.

 

Avelina forced a smile on her face, hoping it would seem as if they simply shared a joke of some sort.

 

“Anything the problem here?” A voice asked from behind them. Avelina jolted at that, but Erwin sighed and sat back in his throne, taking a sip of wine.

 

“Your little protege entertains me.” Erwin replied back, a smirk on his face as he looked at Avelina.

 

Avelina heard Levi sigh in annoyance.

 

“You’re needed in the War Room. It seems that Commander Pixis is demanding your presence.” Levi informed Erwin.

 

Erwin sighed and he stood up. Avelina noticed that the guests had stopped what they were doing, but Erwin waved a hand at them, motioning for them to continue so they obeyed.

 

“Petra.” Erwin called for her, motioning for the lady-in-waiting as she stood besides the stairs that lead up to the thrones.

 

Petra obeyed and bowed as she stood before them.

 

“Take care of the Prince.” Erwin ordered, gently grabbing the Prince from a hesitant Avelina and handed him over.

 

Avelina was about to stand up, too, but Erwin held up a hand.

 

“Stay here and enjoy.” Erwin ordered, hiding his seriousness behind a smile. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss as a goodbye, according to royal protocol. With that done, he walked down the stairs first, his red cloak trailing behind him. Levi obediently walking behind him as well.

 

Avelina watched them disappear to the side.

 

She fiddled with her hands on her lap, watching as Petra walked down the stairs as well and disappearing into the crowd.

 

She was alone once more.

 

In that moment, Avelina waited for the voice in her head. To appear once more, but she was greeted with silence.

 

It surprised her, but she welcomed the silence for once as she watched the guests. She noticed that she enjoyed the ridiculous extravagance of the nobles and their appearances at parties. They dressed according to their houses’ traditions. Fashionable masks and hats, glittering ball gowns and handsomely cut suits, and the painted faces and smiles were breathtaking in their own way.

 

The knights would always be in their uniforms, the crests of the houses they belong to, gleaming brightly on their backs.

 

Commoners were welcomed due to Avelina’s insistence when Hange had asked for the guest list.

 

They were also dressed traditionally, representing themselves in simple outfits with crests of their own. It was something Avelina thought brilliant and homely. She liked it.

 

She snuck a glance at the tall windows, noticing that the golden trees were shining brightly. The moon and sun were almost placed together, signaling the end of a day.

 

The gods must be having fun as well.

 

The gods...Avelina knew, through her lessons as a child, that the reason why the Central Kingdoms of the Empire of Lux were blessed was because that they were the most faithful to the gods throughout the course of history.

 

And some say that’s why the Northern and Southern Kingdoms had their troubles. Avelina found her mind wandering back to Erwin and his sudden war meeting with Pixis. It was true that she made him her Commander, but Avelina knew that the Commander Pixis had his own relationship with the Conqueror himself.

 

Throughout the weeks of planning, Avelina had remembered that Erwin was mostly nowhere to be found and rarely appeared for dinner. Yet, he would retire in the evening in the same room as her and Armin.

 

Avelina thought back to the conversation she had with Erwin when he had mentioned his dismay with the other Kingdoms.

 

Her lessons of the other Kingdoms had her fascinated as a child. She rarely got to go out and experience anything herself, so she had buried herself in her lessons at the time.

 

Although the entire Empire of Lux consisted of only the Central Kingdoms, which Erwin had managed to conquer, the Northern and Southern Kingdoms were two entire Empires of their own.

 

The Empire of Vala, The Northern Kingdoms were attuned to that of the Messengers of the gods, the oracles. Although they all disappeared, the oracles were still worshipped and were still hoped to return. It was also known for their practice of witchcraft. Some still say that the Northern Kingdoms are still practicing their sacrifices and magic in hopes of the chance to have oracles born to them. They were known to be secretive and only let certain Kings, Queens, and dignitaries in.

 

The Empire of Sie, The Southern Kingdoms believed in another type of deity that they perceived as mythical creatures. The fairies and elves were what they believe created their Southern Kingdoms. While the Northern Kingdoms believed in remaining secluded and practicing their witchcraft, the Southern believed in more of a physical concept of being aggressive, their prowess in archery was believed to be highly deadly compared to the swordsmanship of the Central Kingdom. It is also rumored that the Southern Kingdoms relied heavily on the fairies’ wisdom rather than acknowledging the possibility of the future reiterated by the oracles from the North.

 

While the Northern Kingdoms remained on their own and entirely away from the rest, the Southern Kingdoms shown their dislike for the Central Kingdoms especially with the issue of slavery. The Central Kingdoms were known for it especially during the time of Queen Alessandra, the grandmother of King Alexander.

 

Her very own great-grandmother.

 

The Southern Kingdoms burned the peace treaty that they once had with the Central Kingdoms and never once tried to make any contact since.

 

That was until King Alexander managed to make another peace treaty once he made slavery illegal. Avelina knew that still didn’t stop other parts of Central. During the conquering, the underground slave trade was at a high, and Erwin had personally dealt with it by sending Avelina and Levi before. As Empress, Avelina had made sure it was a priority for her to stop it.

 

She remembered young children cowering in their mother’s arms. Avelina shuddered. She remembered reading that peace treaty her father had signed, tracing his signature. Next to it was the Southern Kingdom’s...

 

Who was it that helped amend the peace with her father again?

 

Avelina tapped her chin, deep in thought. Someone cleared his throat and Avelina realized that the Ambassador of Aria was politely offering his hand.

 

“Empress, may I have this dance?” He asked, politely. Avelina smiled back, politely, and offered her hand. Her thoughts can wait, and she can worry about the future later.

 

She had her duties to fulfill.

* * *

Pixis knew that he was gambling at this point. With the stoic expression on the Conqueror’s face and the Black Knight seemingly uninterested, Pixis hoped that his suggestion wasn’t going to cause that much of a stir.

 

“You’re suggesting that we leave for war now?” The Conqueror asked, his expression still lacking any emotion. Levi was standing behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

 

“Not now. In two days. If we wait for your suggested time of three months, the Southern Kingdom will know what you’ve been up to at that point and our defenses will lack.” Commander Pixis pointed out.

 

Erwin didn’t say anything at first. He looked at his Commander and then he let out a sound of distaste.

 

“And what do you suggest I tell the Empress?” Erwin asked, and Pixis noticed a warning glint in the Conqueror’s eyes.

 

“With all due respect, Conqueror, but should I be under the impression of you caring for the Empress’s opinion?” Pixis asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

Erwin scowled at that, but he didn’t deny it.

 

Pixis narrowed his eyes.

 

“There’s a reason why you’re avoiding leaving early.” Pixis finally accused.

 

Erwin turned his back on him, his gloved hands folded behind him.

 

“Tell me, Commander, at what age was your first memory?” Erwin asked, after a moment.

 

Pixis raised an eyebrow at that, “I would say at the age of three, Conqueror.”

 

Pixis watched as the Conqueror clench his hands. It wasn’t noticeable, but it suddenly dawned on Pixis what was on the man’s mind.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He took a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the Conqueror’s hesitancy.

 

“Are you afraid of the Prince forgetting you?” Pixis asked, noticing that Levi was staring at him in warning, but he had to know.

 

Did the Conqueror really…

 

“I want my son to remember me leaving for War. He needs to begin his training if he wants to succeed me.” Erwin said, turning back around. Pixis noticed the void of emotion on the Conqueror’s face.

 

Ah.

 

Pixis sighed after a moment. He noticed that the Black Knight had been standing there, patiently and carefully. Levi usually would be highly opinionated in these private sessions, usually going against whatever he had to say. Yet, he was different tonight. Anxious, even.

 

Pixis narrowed his eyes, but Levi simply stood, rigid.

“Your son has plenty of time for him to exercise his memory. He just turned one. Have the Empress at the top of the castle, showing him the armies, if need be. If we want to win, we need to leave. Now.” Pixis said, finalizing his argument.

 

With that said, Pixis bowed, low, and turned around to take his leave.

 

Once the doors were closed, Erwin sat back down in his chair, observing the round table and the map. The War Room was silent now, unusually empty at this hour due to what was going on in the Kingdom Hall.

 

“Is he right?” Levi asked, breaking the silence. He turned towards Erwin and crossed his arms.

 

“About?” Erwin asked, with a sigh, folding his hands together and placing his arms on the table. He covered half his face in concentration, avoiding the Black Knight’s narrowed gaze.

 

“Have you softened? Are you truly afraid of leaving your son?” Levi asked, not hesitating to get an answer out of Erwin.

 

Erwin looked at Levi, glaring. “And what of it?”

 

Levi didn’t say anything. He pushed himself off the wall and he turned to face Erwin.

 

“The South are starting to understand what may happen in a couple of months. Pixis is right, if we don’t attack now, we will never be able to push through.” Levi pointed out, noticing Erwin closing his eyes.

 

Erwin stood up then, shoving his chair backwards.

 

Without another word, Erwin passed Levi and walked out of the War Room. Levi didn’t even blink. Levi sighed and walked towards the map on the table. He traced his fingers over the Southern Kingdoms with a narrowed gaze.

 

“Besides, there’s something important you have to see, Conqueror.”

* * *

Tradition dictated that whenever a celebration happened for any royal member, it can go on for weeks. The bigger the party, the bigger chance that the gods will hear and return.

 

With The Prince, the only living heir of the Conqueror, the feast was predicted to last for at least a month.

 

The royal family were allowed to retire and appear whenever they want, showing the people that they still take their responsibilities seriously.

In the Empress’s case, the responsibility of having the Prince sleep was of the utmost priority at the moment.

 

Avelina smiled at the sleeping child, brushing away a few stray hairs. The Prince was becoming more handsome like his father, the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but Avelina noticed that instead of inheriting the sharp features of his father that the Prince inherited maybe the softer look of his mother.

 

Then, it hit her.

 

Did anyone know who was it that mothered Armin? It was a known fact that it was one of the women in Erwin’s personal harem, who managed to convince a knight to hide her, according to the report. And yet, Erwin’s personal harem already had too many women as is due to the Wars. It was impossible to remember who it was, and much to the knights’ shame, they couldn’t even tell who it was.

 

Erwin had so many women at the time, Avelina was sure that Erwin probably didn’t even know. Erwin didn’t even bother to find her after he married her, and Avelina had been a bit relieved. A part of her didn’t want that woman to be found.

 

She cringed.

 

Poor Armin.

 

Would he miss his mother? Would he ask for her when he got older? Would it...hurt her?

 

Avelina mentally kicked herself. When had she become bitter? She knew she wasn’t his real mother, and if she was being honest, Erwin could still remover her from her position if he wanted to.

 

The sound of the door slamming open shocked her, and she immediately placed an arm around Armin, protectively. She relaxed a bit when she realized it was Hange, and she shot a glare at the Messenger, who in turn walked up to the Empress.

 

“We need your help.”

* * *

The sound of shattering glass alarmed her when she reached the library. She saw that a couple of knights had gathered around the door, standing guard.

 

She turned towards Hange, a bit confused.

 

“He’s…” She trailed off. She didn’t know exactly what Erwin was. She never experienced his anger until recently. But, this was different. He seemed deliberate to destroy the library, and everyone in the Kingdom knew how the Conqueror loved the library. If he wasn’t anywhere else, he was in the library.

 

Hesitant, She raised an eyebrow as she saw Hange’s pleading look.

 

“What about the Black Knight?” She asked, thinking of the only person who can control the Conqueror if need be.

 

Hange sighed and massaged their temples. “That’s the thing. We can’t find the Black Knight anywhere. So, my back-up plan is you.”

 

“You know we’re not even...close.” She chose her words, carefully, not knowing how exactly to phrase her words. Were they close?

 

Hange scoffed, “Everyone in the Kingdom knows that the Conqueror comes to you at night.”

 

She flushed at that.

 

Hange waved it away.

 

Hange opened the door without any hesitation and pushed her in.

 

“Conqueror, you have a visitor.” Hange announced, with that, the door slammed shut behind her.

 

She noticed Erwin pause at the sight of her, and she was already flustered to begin with. The man was half-naked, for gods’ sake! Recovering as quickly as she can, She pulled her robe tighter and raised an eyebrow at the vase in his hand.

 

He already had broken shards of glass around him, his desk was a mess, and his hands were uncovered. He looked angry moments before, but as soon as he looked at her, a stoic expression appeared. He lowered his hands, and he placed the vase on his desk. The broken shard crunching beneath him. She noticed that his shirt and jacket was on the ground.

 

She also noticed the scars that littered his body, the marks he had received from the Wars.

 

She sighed.

 

“Did your meeting not go as planned?” She asked, being the first one to try and talk.

 

Erwin’s back faced her and he placed his hands on the desk. He hunched a bit, and she noticed the flexing of his muscles. She decided to focus her attention on the ground. She didn’t like seeing scars.

 

She noticed that his black gloves were on the ground, shards on them as well.

 

She carefully walked around the glass and approached the man. She gently touched his hands. That seemed to shock him, and he turned to face her. She realized that, in that moment, the gap between them was almost nonexistent. His gaze was intense and before she knew it, Erwin’s hands were on her waist. He swiftly carried her and placed her on his desk, his arms caging her in.

 

She, surprised, leaned back, her eyes still following his. That’s when she saw something that shocked her. Before she could address it, Erwin placed his forehead on her’s.

 

In a moment, his lips were on hers and surprise moan escaped her.

 

He used that chance to kiss her deeply. She found herself not even being able to move due to his arms. His hands were on her waist and she could feel her silky robe untying, slowly revealing the thin shift she was wearing.

 

Erwin released her after a moment. His gaze now on her body, and she knew that the thin shift left little to his imagination. Her body was accentuated and she noticed that his pupils were blown out. It made her feel...so powerful. She was tantilized by it.

 

Erwin’s hands were on her thighs, and she bit her lip, actually liking the feel of his naked, calloused hands on them.

 

“I’m leaving for War.” Erwin suddenly said, his lips on her neck. He began to kiss her pulse point then her clavicle.

 

“W-when?” She asked, softly, her eyes wide open, trying very hard to control herself.

 

“Tomorrow.” Erwin said, his lips on the corner of her jaw. She let out a soft moan and she felt her legs shake a bit. His grip on her thighs got tighter, and she found herself reacting to that.

 

She bit her lip.

 

“You’ve been in my dreams lately. Always the little minx, your lips, your body, gods...sleeping next to you without being able to touch you has been torture.” Erwin sighed, his hands pushing the shift up.

 

Confused, she paused at that, but he continued his ministrations, leaving her body aching for more.

 

“I want to make sure that before I leave. I leave you with my seed inside of you.” Erwin whispered, dragging the thin strap of her shift down her shoulder.

 

Erwin successfully pulled the top of her shift down, and his tongue dragged down her chest and his mouth sucked her nipple slowly and teasingly. She arched her back, begging for more of his touch.

 

His fingers were already pulling down her underwear, and he found her nether lips, ready for him. He teased her, feeling her, using her moans to direct him where she wanted him.

 

She threw her head back, arching her back more as he entered his fingers inside of her. Erwin began to bite now, growling at her reactions.

 

Her hands found his shoulders and she dug her fingers in his back. He released her then, hastily pulling down his pants. In a moment, he placed himself between her legs and, in one stroke, he entered her.

 

She moaned as he sighed, his lips back on her chest. He dragged his lips up her neck and hissed as he roughly moved in and out. She began to scream, losing herself in the feeling of him inside of her.

 

“Avelina.” He growled, biting her shoulder as she tightened around him, making him release his seed within her.

 

She paused, pulling away a bit, her eyebrows furrowed. Erwin didn’t notice. He relaxed after a moment, his forehead on her shoulder.

 

It was silent for a moment, and in that moment, she knew.

 

Erwin pulled away from her, tucking himself back in and fixing himself. She immediately fixed herself as well, but her eyes never left his form even though he resumed to being stoic and apathetic.

 

“...I’m not Avelina.” She whispered after a moment. She watched as Erwin’s jaw clench.

 

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, he walked on the glass shards, the sound of the crunching was the sound of her heart pounding. As he reached the door, he turned to face her. She was shocked at the sight of the anger on his face.

 

“I know.” He replied.

With that, he shut the door.

* * *

Avelina didn’t know that Hange meant that her helping was her at the War Room, studying the map. She noticed that Erwin’s plans to invade the South were concrete, but it seemed that there was a flaw.

 

If he truly planned to leave in three months or so, the South would have the slim chance of finding out and have the chance to set up their defenses. 

The sound of the door opening made her look up, an annoyed expression on her face.

 

“Where were you? You just left as soon as I got here.” Avelina said, noticing that Hange seemed a bit moody.

 

“Had to deal with a bit of a tantrum.” Hange sighed, and Avelina knew that meant that the Messenger had to deal with the Conqueror.

 

“Is it that bad?” Avelina asked, a little bit surprised. It was unlike the Conqueror to be upset about War. He seemed to like it. Planning and fighting was his forte. She saw it firsthand, how his blue eyes lit up when he studied the map, how his gloved hands would authoritatively dictate each order, and how his combat prowess on the battlefield looked like a lion roaring.

 

Hange shrugged, “I fixed it. Hopefully.”

 

Avelina sighed, and she straightened and crossed her arms. “Shall I talk to him tomorrow then?”

 

Hange smiled at that, “Of course, Empress. You’re his favorite, after all.”

* * *

 


	12. Favors

 

Tournaments were a favorite in the Kingdom of Aria. It was also popular during the time of Prince Alexander, the son of the current King Theo.

 

The Golden Knight, Leonardo, was an all-time favorite. He would always win the favors of the noble ladies.

 

The prettiest favor he ever received was the infamous twining of the golden tree flower and Lady Kara of Erie’s brunette hair strand.

* * *

Avelina watched as Petra fed Armin a piece of fruit and she smiled. She looked at her own plate, and she began to cut pieces of fruit and eat, slowly. She stole a glance at the head of the table, and she noticed that Erwin hadn’t touch his food yet.

 

He was sitting, lazily, once more on his seat, watching his son eat. He had an apathetic expression on his face, and she noticed that his other hand was clenched in a fist. 

 

After a moment, he got up from his chair and placed a hand on his son’s head before taking his leave. Avelina exchanged a look with Petra, who nodded in return. Avelina followed her husband out, and she studied his retreating back as they walked down the hall. 

 

Erwin stopped in his tracks, signaling the knights who were behind him to stop as well. 

 

He turned around, and Avelina noticed the solemn look on his face. He knew she knew, and Avelina knew it was going to be a game once more. 

 

She carefully walked up to him, and she looked up at him, noticing a new scar on his chin. Was that there before?

 

“We need to talk.” Avelina said, quietly, knowing fully well that the knights had taken a step back for her. The knights have been fully aware of the power she now yielded. Besides, the glare on Erwin’s face was not to be tampered with unless someone wanted a death wish. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared at her, his unreadable gaze bearing down on her. 

 

“We’ll talk later. I’m sure you’re well aware of what’s happening.” Erwin said, after a moment. 

 

Avelina bit her lip. After a moment, she nodded in defeat, not wanting to risk anything. She decided to play it safe. Besides, if he said that they will talk later, then she was okay with that notion. 

 

Erwin gave her a sharp nod and turned back around, walking towards his study. 

 

Avelina watched as his red cloak disappeared around the corner.

* * *

She was beginning to grow anxious. Hange was too busy for her to actually stop them and have them announce her to the Conqueror. Armin was beginning to grow fussy, seemingly upset for not being able to nap. Avelina had wanted Armin to be awake to see his father leave.

 

It was hectic due to the celebration still ongoing and a secretive leave of the Conqueror and his armies underway. 

 

Avelina knew that there would be no more celebration after the armies would leave. Half the Empire would be away at war, leaving the Empress with broken-hearted people. 

 

Not to mention that the Conqueror still hasn’t kept his promise of talking to her. 

 

The armies were due to leave in the afternoon and Avelina bit her lip once more when she saw that the clock read 11:00. Erwin wouldn’t simply leave without saying anything to Armin, right? 

 

Besides…

 

Avelina fiddled with the golden ribbon in her hand. 

 

“Empress.” Petra called for her, and Avelina looked at her lady-in-waiting. Petra bowed, and before she knew it, Levi walked in, donned in his obsidian armor with the crest of the Kingdom of Aria on his cloak. 

 

“Levi.” Avelina greeted in surprise.

 

“I suggest you go and see Erwin now.” Levi said, motioning towards the other room. 

 

Avelina hesitated, “I don’t believe that would be a smart idea right now. He’s on edge.” 

 

Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed, “The man is truly a lost cause, isn’t he.” 

 

Avelina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Levi sighed, “Go and see him. Trust me on this.” 

 

Avelina took a deep breath and sighed. She got up and she was about to leave until Levi motioned for her to stop, “Bring the Prince with you.” 

 

“Why?” Avelina asked, exasperated. Levi was demanding too much, but she knew that he wouldn’t be if he wasn’t serious about this.

 

Levi glared at her, and Avelina complied, accepting the cranky Armin from Petra. 

 

With one last look at Levi, Avelina left.

* * *

He was angry.

 

Avelina winced at the sound of Erwin yelling and the sound of a shattered glass sounded as it hit his study’s door. Avelina knocked on the door, sharply. There was a pause, and the door opened, revealing a haggard Hange, who lit up at the sight of Avelina and the thumb-sucking Prince. 

They opened the door wide, and Avelina was greeted with a grouchy Erwin, who was currently leaning on his desk, nursing a very obvious wound. Avelina immediately handed Armin to Hange, who usually would have to beg to hold the child, and walked in and grabbed her husband’s hand. 

 

“Are you insane? You have to use this hand if you want to win.” Avelina hissed, dabbing at the wound with her dress. She noticed that he had a goblet of ale on his desk and she grabbed it to pour on his wound. He didn’t even wince. She grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped it. She wrapped the cloth around his hand, tightly. 

 

“This will have to do for now. When you get to the medic, make sure they check on it.” Avelina said, after a moment. 

 

She looked up at him, and she paused. He was staring at her with anger in his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, more like hissed. His eyes darted to his son, who was falling asleep in Hange’s arms. He walked up to his Messenger and grabbed his son. Immediately, Armin looked up and he giggled, happily, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck. 

 

That seemed to soothe Erwin, but Avelina could see the tenseness in his stance. 

 

“Hange, leave.” Erwin ordered. Without any hesitation, Hange bowed and left, giving Avelina a little salute. 

 

Once the door closed, Erwin turned to face Avelina once more. 

 

“I said that we’ll talk later.” Erwin said, narrowing his eyes at her. Avelina crossed her arms, feeling a bit lost. 

 

“I..I didn’t want to wait.” Avelina said, trying to find an excuse. Erwin didn’t say anything, focusing his attention back on his son. Armin was currently snuggled against his father’s chest, closing his eyes and back to sucking his thumb. 

 

“Levi told you, didn’t he? That’s where the bastard went.” Erwin groused, glaring at her. Avelina didn’t say anything. She turned her attention away from them, and she looked at the papers on his desk. 

 

Her eyes widened at what she read. 

 

She looked back at Erwin, but he placed a finger on his lips, motioning towards Armin, who fell asleep. She watched as Erwin placed Armin on the couch, and Erwin placed his hand on his son’s head for a moment before turning to face her. 

“...Two years?” Avelina asked, in shock. 

 

Erwin’s jaw clenched but he nodded. 

 

“This...This War will take two years. Erwin, this is insane.” Avelina hissed, approaching him. Erwin looked away. Instead, he stared at his wrapped hand. 

 

Avelina couldn’t believe it. She looked at the child who was sleeping so peacefully on the couch and she looked back at the man who was about to leave that child for  _ two years _ . 

 

“You knew?” She finally asked, still shocked. 

 

Erwin sighed and he walked back to his desk, looking at the paper she had been staring at moments earlier. 

 

“No. When I found out, I realized it was too late. Too many people were pressuring me to make my move now.” Erwin said, turning to face her. 

 

“You’re entrusting me with an Empire for  _ two  _ years, Erwin.” Avelina hissed. 

 

“And you will be fine. It’s not as if there will be no contact.” Erwin reasoned, glaring at her. 

 

“And your son?” Avelina asked, angrily. Moments earlier, she had been reasonable, accepting that this what Erwin thought the Empire needed. Now, she wanted to more than hurt him for doing this to her. 

 

Armin was going to be missing his father for two years. 

 

“He won’t remember me. It’s fine. He’s young.” Erwin said, turning his back towards her. 

 

“You’re...You’re a monster.” Avelina said, “You really think that having your son live just to have him forget you is okay? You should’ve just killed me and him when you had the chance then.” Avelina said, tightening her fists. 

 

Erwin turned around, and Avelina saw the anger on his face. The twisted smile that was forming on his face. She felt the breath within her choke up, and her eyes darted to where Armin slept. She didn’t watch her mouth. She had been too wrapped up in her emotions that she didn’t realize the words that came out. She took a step back, but Erwin was already in front of her and his gloved hand grabbed her arm. 

 

She stood, rigid, as he bent his head down. 

 

“Would you like that, Avelina? Would you like me to kill you and him right now? Would that make you feel better?” Erwin hissed in her ear. 

 

Avelina turned her head away and she bit her lip. 

 

“Look at me.” Erwin demanded, his voice menacing. Avelina had no choice but to obey as she thought of the innocent boy on the couch, but she paused when she saw his gaze. 

 

He was angry, but she noticed that the hold on her was controlled rather than reckless. She saw the frustration in his gaze as he grabbed her chin. 

 

“You may be my Empress, Avelina, but don’t you dare think you understand who you’re dealing with.”

 

With that said, Erwin let go of her. Without another word, he passed her, barking orders as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. 

* * *

She went to the gardens with Armin in her arms and sat on the fountain’s edge. She needed time to breathe, and she wanted to avoid the Conqueror for now. The gods knew how she almost was on the edge of dying today.

 

“Empress.” Petra greeted her as she joined them. Avelina sighed and nodded in greeting. Petra smiled, sadly and knowingly. 

 

“I’m assuming that it didn’t go well.” Petra said, in comfort. Avelina scoffed, “That’s an understatement.”

 

A moment passed between the two women until Petra spoke up. 

 

“I’m actually surprised that the Conqueror didn’t take his leave already. I heard that he’s still commanding perfection everywhere in the castle. Apparently, he’s been pacing the top balcony for hours now while the armies are lined up.” Petra said, deep in thought. 

 

Avelina didn’t say anything and shrugged. Let the man pout for all she cared. She was too tired to think about making amends with him. If he decided to contact her on the battlefield, he can do so. Right now, she didn’t feel like dealing with him. 

 

“Remember when the Conqueror would simply surprise the Kingdom by going to War whenever he could? The Kingdom even had a nickname for that season, “War Of No End.” Pretty catchy. It’s unusual for him to be taking his time with this one. It must be hard for him to leave the Prince for a long period of time. I mean, since now he actually has a son.” Petra continued. 

 

“Hard, huh?” Avelina said, softly. That’s when she remembered something.

 

“ _ When I found out, I realized it was too late _ .” 

 

Avelina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She replayed the memory of her and Erwin in his study, arguing. She remembered specifically his gaze, how he seemed to be holding something in, desperately.

 

She saw more than anger and frustration in those eyes. She was familiar with the loneliness that shone brighter. 

 

That statement echoed in her mind. Of course, that must have been the reason why he was hesitating this whole time. He…

 

He didn’t want to leave in the first place. The Conqueror was many things: manipulative, constantly moving, and headstrong. If he wanted to go to War, he would’ve been gone already, not even caring if Avelina was ready to be in charge of an Empire or that his son was barely one years old.

 

Yet, even when his top Commander had suggested that…

 

Damn him.

 

“Shit.” Avelina cursed, getting up. Petra, surprised, got up too in alarm. 

 

“Come on, Petra. Let’s go see the Conqueror.”

 

Petra didn’t even have any time to be surprised. She watched as the Empress went ahead of her, her dress whipping at her ankles. 

* * *

Avelina noticed two things when she reached the top of the castle that overlooked the whole grounds: Levi was impatiently tapping his foot and Erwin, in his armor already, was pacing the floor rather fast.

 

The two men looked up at her as she entered, and she noticed the relief that flashed on Levi’s face as he nodded at her. 

 

“He refuses to leave. We are delayed.” Levi whispered to her, before he shot one last glare at Erwin and left the little deranged family alone with Petra following him out.

 

Avelina walked up to Erwin, who had stopped pacing at her arrival. He looked guarded, but she noticed that he seemed like he wanted to say something. Before he could, she offered him a sleeping Armin. Surprised but willing, Erwin carried his son, gently. 

 

He turned his attention back to Avelina, but she was already getting something from her dress that she had pinned moments before. 

 

She stares at it before she approached him. Erwin paused at the sight of it, and he looked at her, in slight amusement. Avelina grew flustered and focused her attention on the sleeping boy instead. 

 

Erwin offered his arm that was unoccupied. She cleared her throat, and she tried to wrap it around his arm but she realized that…

 

“The ribbon is too short.” Avelina said, embarrassed. She miscalculated the length. Great. It was already humiliating to be standing here with such a bold--

 

“Wrap it around my wrist.” Erwin said, interrupting her thoughts. Avelina noticed that he was offering his wrist with a nonchalant look on his face. Flustered a bit, Avelina wrapped her gift to him around his wrist. 

 

She watched as he looked at it. 

 

“A favor, huh? Didn’t know you were the type.” Erwin said, amusement laced in his voice. Avelina flushed even more. She cleared her throat, “I...I wish you well, Conqueror.”

 

When he didn’t reply, she looked up and she paused when she noticed his gaze. 

 

“Is everything ready now?” A voice asked from behind them. Avelina breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized it was Levi and Petra. She noticed that Erwin’s gaze didn’t leave. He held up his free hand, signaling an order. 

 

Petra immediately walked up to them and Erwin gently gave his son to her. He stared at the sleeping boy, and Avelina noticed how his hand slightly trembled after he motioned for Petra to leave. 

 

Avelina was about to follow until Erwin grabbed her by the arm. She looked back in surprise, and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. 

 

“Take care of my son.” Erwin ordered. Avelina swallowed and nodded. She waited for him to let go, but he didn’t seem to intend to anytime soon. 

 

“Conqueror.” Avelina prompted, noticing that he still held onto her pretty tightly. 

“Levi, order the men to prepare themselves. Petra, bring the Prince back to the rooms.” Erwin ordered. With a sigh, Levi left and Petra followed, shooting a worried glance at her Empress.

 

Avelina didn’t understand what was going on, and she was pretty sure that she had done all she could. The man was going to be gone for two years, and she hoped that he left on a good note. Although he was ruthless, she knew how it felt to not want to do something. 

 

“I expect this Empire to flourish when I’m gone, Avelina. That means I trust you to keep that order.” Erwin stated. Avelina nodded, “I understand.” 

 

Erwin let go of her arm then, and he placed a gloved hand on her cheek, tracing a faint scar that was left there from a war she had once fought with him. 

 

Avelina didn’t know what to do, and she tried to stare at anything else. The favor on his wrist was shining in the sunlight due to her hair strand entertwined with the golden ribbon. 

 

She looked up, opening her mouth to say something, but her eyes widened when Erwin closed the gap between them.

 

He kissed her, roughly, his hands quickly descending to her waist to pull her close to him. Avelina made the mistake of opening her mouth to protest because he used that opportunity to kiss her deeper. She placed her hands on his chest with the intention of pushing him, but she hesitated. 

 

She noticed, through her narrowed gaze, that his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed... When he let her go, Avelina placed a hand on her mouth, surprised. 

 

She paused when she looked at him, noticing slight frustration in his gaze. Before she could say anything, it had disappeared as if it wasn’t there in the first place. Erwin resumed his apathetic gaze. She noticed that his hands were still on her waist. He pulled her closer once more, his lips against her forehead. 

 

He muttered something, and Avelina had to strain her ears in order to hear it. 

 

He let her go then, leaving her standing there, shocked. She heard his footsteps disappear. She tried to wrap around her mind on what just happened. That’s when she heard the chorusing of the men below her. She approached the balcony, and she noticed that Erwin mounting his horse, Ella. He looked unaffected, regal and ruthless, with his sword in the air. 

 

Levi was by his side, and she noticed that he seemed rather anxious to get on with it. 

 

She watched as Erwin turned back, for just a second, and with one last look, he led the way. 

 

Avelina backed away from the balcony and she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She touched her lips once more, noticing that they were beginning to swell. The evidence of Erwin’s lips on her’s…

 

She plopped down on the floor and hid her face in her hands. 

 

Flustered, she replayed the last part in her mind. 

 

_ “What are you doing to me…” _

 

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Avelina entered the rooms and she noticed that Petra was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and she was playing with Armin, who was awake from his nap. He looked up at Avelina and he smiled, happily. Petra smiled at the Empress, too, but she furrowed her brows in confusion.

 

“Empress, is everything okay?” Petra asked, a bit concerned, “You seem red.” 

 

Avelina cleared her throat and nodded, not trusting her voice. Instead, she bent down to accept Armin’s hug as he clung to her. She picked him up and he snuggled against her, happily. It warmed her, comforted her. The confusion earlier disappeared. 

 

“Just a bit flustered. The heat, I guess.” Avelina said, after a moment. Petra nodded, and she excused herself, leaving the Empress and the Prince alone.

* * *

Petra watched as Dieter and Rico banter about some argument they had moments earlier. Petra rested her face on her hand as she lazily placed her arm on the table. Everyone was asleep, the golden trees shining brightly in the night. It was beautiful outside, and Petra noticed that Mike was busy staring at one of the golden trees in the Empress’s garden.

 

She stood up and she walked towards the tall man, curiously. 

 

“Anything on your mind, Mike?” Petra asked, softly. Mike merely grunted. He pointed at the bark of the golden tree. 

 

“Someone tried to carve something in the tree bark.” Mike sighed, patting the bark. Petra laughed at that. 

 

“Everyone tries to do that.” Petra pointed out. 

 

Mike shrugged. He turned his attention to the view that overlooked the Kingdom of Aria. 

 

“They will be gone for two years.” Mike said, after a moment. Petra nodded, silently. 

 

“How is the Empress?” Mike asked. Petra had to think about that. Petra had noticed that Avelina seemed to be a bit out of it when she arrived back at the rooms. Her face seemed flushed and she had been touching her lips. Petra even noticed that they seemed a bit swollen. 

 

Was it because...Petra scoffed at that. 

 

There was no way. The Conqueror didn’t seem to care so much for Avelina when it came to...romantic relations. If anything, the chance of him accidentally or purposely injuring her lips was more believable, as sad as that was. 

 

And yet...Petra had checked on them before she retired for the day. She saw the Prince asleep, peacefully, but she noticed that the Empress was nowhere to be found. Instead, Petra had found the Empress asleep on the Conqueror’s desk. Lots of books opened, but Petra noticed that it was the personal collection of the Conqueror that she had been reading. 

 

“She seems fine.” Petra said. 

 

Mike nodded, “She’ll be needing our help. Let’s do our best.”

 

Petra smiled, “Of course.”

* * *

Levi nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the armies settled in their first rest stop. He sighed as he walked towards his tent until he saw something that caught his eye.

 

Erwin was drinking with his knights.

 

That was something he hadn’t done in many years. Levi could even remember that the last time Erwin drank with the other knights was when he was just the Golden Knight of Aria. 

 

Erwin slammed his empty goblet down and announced his retirement, and the knights chorused a goodnight to their Conqueror. Levi crossed his arms as Erwin approached his direction. 

 

“When did you become so social?” Levi asked, a bit surprised. Erwin merely grunted, pushing the Black Knight away. Levi followed the man back to his tent, and Erwin sighed as he turned around, acknowledging Levi. 

 

“What?” Erwin asked, with a sigh. 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Just wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

Erwin scoffed at that, “Are you sure about that?” 

 

Levi shrugged, “It seems you’re full of surprises. Like having a heart for example.” 

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes at him. He chuckled, darkly. 

 

“Get out.” 

 

Levi gave him a mock salute and nodded. He lifted the tent flap, but he turned around one last time, “Oh, by the way, when you decide to set aside your pride, tell me. I would love to update your wife about it.” 

 

Before Erwin could throw anything at him, Levi managed to walk away, unscathed.

 

When Levi reached his tent, he approached the chest he brought. Opening it, Levi looked at the papers in his hand. After a moment, he clenched them. He got up and walked out of his tent and reached the bonfire. One last look at the papers in his hands, Levi let go of them and he watched as the fire burnt them. 

 

Every single piece.

 

He wished it was as easy for the reality to disappear as well.

* * *

Avelina woke up to the sound of Armin crying for his father once again. It’s been almost two months since the armies had gone South, and she still hadn’t heard from the Conqueror or the Black Knight. She had yet to update the Empire, and she knew they were getting impatient.

 

The one problem she couldn’t fix was Armin and how he wanted his father. It broke her heart, but she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. It surprised her that he even remembered Erwin for so long. 

 

Erwin. She touched her lips. With a groan, she got up and shook her head. Every single time she thought of his name, she would always think about that moment. It didn’t help that most of her meetings had her always thinking of what would he do or what he would think of when it came to anything about the Empire. 

 

She sighed as she reached the Kingdom Hall. She smiled, politely, at the nobles who bowed. When she reached her throne, she took a deep breath. It was time to rule once more.

* * *

 


	13. Two Years: Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments! So the "Two Years" chapter was supposed to be one big chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging (even though the ending of this one will LOL). Bear with me!
> 
> But, anyways, enjoy!

 

King Alexander was a different breed compared to his predecessors. Many of his people used to point out how his grandmother was cruel and how his father was a fool, but when Alexander took over the throne. It was as if the Kingdom of Aria re-awakened in all its glory. 

 

He condemned slavery by publicly shaming the noble houses who still practiced it and he was able to maintain the peace within the two other Empires. 

 

With all his accomplishments, there was one thing the Kingdom didn’t expect of him: adopting an orphan.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 25 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

 

The Northern Kingdoms, Empire of Vala, was enriched with gorgeous architecture and beautiful, tall evergreen trees. The climate was a bit dark, due to it being colder, but nonetheless, it was an interesting land.

 

Levi gritted his teeth as sweat began to form on his temple. He knew that it was always cold in the north, but he didn’t know that it would be  _ this _ hot. He looked over at Erwin, who was looking at the map, covered by the shadow of the top of his ten. The man looked at ease, his finger tracing over certain parts of the map while his Commanders listened and watched. 

 

Levi had gotten bored at it all, and he decided to check up on the knights that were watching the walls of the Northern Kingdom of Zaq. Levi also calculated the movements of the Northern soldiers who were oblivious to the armies that were camping a couple of miles away from them. They had chosen a well-hidden spot, but it wasn’t for long if Erwin could decide on when to attack. 

 

They had managed to conquer three of the major seven kingdoms that made the Empire of Vala. It had taken them almost ten months, and here they were. Levi sighed. It was almost a year since they left the Kingdom of Aria, and Levi was getting testy. He knew that the Empire was in good hands especially with his most trusted people backing Avelina, but he hadn’t been unable to shake up an uncomfortable feeling he had. 

 

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice called for him. Levi begrudgingly turned around. He faced the Conqueror, and he could see that Erwin was obviously annoyed, maybe realizing that the Black Knight had snuck away. 

 

Erwin’s appearance had changed. He had grown out his beard, and his hair had grown longer as well, making him look unkempt. Levi had scoffed at the reactions from women he would still get, but Levi noticed the attraction was gone when Erwin would snap at everyone. It was amusing, really. 

 

Levi sighed once again and returned back to the tent. Erwin’s eyes were narrowed, and Levi responded with a shrug. 

 

“I was bored. And it’s not as if I don’t know the plan already.” Levi pointed out. Erwin didn’t say anything as he tapped his hand on the map. That’s when Levi noticed that Erwin held something in his other hand. 

 

A letter.

 

Interesting. 

 

Levi tried to get a closer look, but Erwin was obviously trying to keep it hidden. It was in Erwin’s handwriting, but the recipient was being blocked.

 

Oh well. He’d figure it out later. Right now, Levi also patted the paper he had hidden in his cloak, he had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE FIRST MONTH.**

 

Avelina knew that she was in over her head. 

She sighed as she saw that there was more paperwork when Hange slammed down another pile on her study. Hange smiled, innocently, and they took her leave. 

Avelina groaned as she placed her head on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been an interesting year. The first year since Erwin had taken his leave for the Northern Empire proved to be fruitful for the Kingdom of Aria. Armin’s first year celebration had halted earlier than expected, which Avelina didn’t mind due to the high volume of paperwork that needed to be done and the meetings she had with the nobles and commoners. Armin was already two-years old and already walking. His vocabulary is outstanding for a boy his age, but Avelina had overheard an old maid talking to Petra about how Erwin had been just as outstanding as a toddler as well. 

Avelina had kept it in mind to ask the old maid questions about her husband. 

There was peace within the Kingdom, and Avelina had been holding her breath for a year, refusing to relax for even a minute. She was the Empress, and she was not going to fail and have Erwin unexpectedly save her once more. 

“Mama!” The sound of an excited toddler’s voice called for her. Avelina lifted her head up and smiled as she saw the bright Prince run up to her. She would never tire of hearing that innocent word come from his mouth. At first, she had been uncomfortable. When he had first called her that, Avelina didn't believe she had the right...but she didn't stop him. What was she supposed to tell the two year old Prince? That she was simply just his savior from the biological father who tried to kill him at first?

She held out her arms as he grabbed onto her the skirt of her dress. He happily let her lift him up and hold him, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

Petra wasn’t far behind as she ran into the study, panting.

“I apologize, Empress. He just woke up from his nap and as soon as I put him down, he went down the hall running.” Petra said, panting. Avelina sighed, and she looked at Armin. 

“You shouldn’t be doing that, Armin. You have to wait for Petra’s instructions before going off like that. If you were outside the castle, that would be dangerous, do you understand me?” Avelina scolded her son. 

Armin looked at her and placed his hands on her face and began to giggle, which softened her, but it made her sigh. He didn’t seem to understand. 

“My apologies, Petra.” Avelina said, getting up from her desk. Petra simply shook her head and bowed, offering her arms to Armin, who whined a bit.

“Go to Petra, Armin. I have work to do.” Avelina said, sternly. Armin seemed to pout at that, but he obeyed and he waved when Avelina waved with a smile as she watched them disappear down the hall.

She returned back to her study, and she glanced at the pile of paperwork that Hange had left on her desk and her eye caught something that shocked her a bit. She touched the envelope, gingerly, and as soon as she realized it was real, she picked it up and opened it. 

She sat down, her eyes never leaving the one page.

 

_ Empress Avelina, _

 

_ I trust that everything is going well since I’ve received no word of the Kingdom burning down.  _

 

_ I’m sure you’ve heard of our success with the four out of the seven northern Kingdoms since I’ve established Commanders in each conquered Kingdom and I’ve made it clear that they were to report to you.  _

 

_ Hange has told me you were extremely busy dealing with the internal affairs of the Kingdom and that you were a good mother. That’s fine, but do not forget who put you in this position in the first place.  _

 

_ Ave Imperatrix, _

_ Erwin _

 

Avelina fought the urge to roll her eyes at the last statement, but she bit her lip, fighting the small smile on her lips. A memory of his lips played in her mind, and she shook her head, quickly.

“I see you received a letter from the beloved Conqueror.” A voice sounded from the doorway. Avelina, startled, jolted and cleared her throat. She glared at Hange, who smiled, mischievously.

Avelina managed to throw a book at the Messenger, who avoided it easily by leaving. 

Avelina sat back down, a bit flustered. Placing the letter aside, she decided she would need a couple more minutes to write down a reply. 

Besides, if he was upset for not receiving any letter from her, then she had a right to continue the work he left, she thought to herself smugly.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE NINTH MONTH.**

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six...and, now, the seventh. 

 

Erwin agitatedly tapped his foot as he waited for his company. He needed to plan the seventh takeover, and then they would be on their way back to the Kingdom of Aria, but there was something...rather  _ someone _ standing in his way. 

 

The seventh Kingdom; The central Kingdom of Rila, the power Kingdom of the Empire of Vala, was the hardest Kingdom to take down. King Azel was crafty and outsmarted Erwin in every turn, yet Erwin retaliated by threatening the King with the blackmail he had on him: the prostitutes that he was selling within his own Kingdom. 

 

King Azel begged for mercy and offered Erwin the Kingdom through marriage with one of his many daughters. 

 

Erwin, having dealt with multiple marriage offers so the Kings could keep their Kingdoms, wasn’t having any of it and was ready to kill the King. Instead, Erwin, having been agitated the entire time, decided to let the King come to his tent to hear his plea. 

 

He looked at his desk, and his eyes scanned over the multiple letters he had received from Hange, his knights, and everyone else. 

 

Except the Empress. 

 

That clever witch, she was retaliating, he knew. He had been impressed with her resilience, yet he was getting annoyed with the continuing silence.

 

He fingered the favor she had given him, tied around his wrist. Such a silly little thing from such a silly woman.

Oh, curse the gods. 

 

That’s when the tent flaps of his tent opened, and before he could yell at who decided to rudely enter, he paused when he saw Levi come in with an envelope on hand. 

 

“I saw the messenger pacing back and forth in front of your tent. He had a letter for you.” Levi said, handing it to Erwin. 

 

Erwin grunted, pointed at his desk, “Place it there.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, and he pushed the envelope on Erwin, “Trust me, you want this letter.” 

 

With that said, Levi threw the letter on Erwin’s lap and saluted, lazily, and he took his leave.

 

Erwin picked it up and when he saw who it was, he glared at the envelope as if it offended him. After a moment of staring at it, he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the contents. 

 

_ Conqueror,  _

 

_ I would apologize for the delay of my letter, but, as you well know, the Kingdom and the almost three year old Prince have been my priorities. I know you wouldn’t disagree with such valiant efforts on my end. _

 

_ It’s been almost two years, and I’ve heard from Hange that you only have the Kingdom of Rila to worry about.  _

 

_ I expect nothing less than a victory.  _

 

_ Of course, why would I expect nothing less from a man who gave me a position I never asked for? _

 

_ Your Empress, _

_ Avelina _

 

Erwin placed the letter on his desk and he rubbed his face with his hand. That little witch dare use his son and his Kingdom against him. He placed his hand over his mouth and smirked. 

 

His Empress, indeed.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE NINTH MONTH.**

 

Erwin hated attending formal events. It was a curse, really, but it came with his job. He was seated next to King Azel and he noticed how the lecherous king eyed the dancers before them. Erwin shuddered as he accepted his goblet from his taster. He took one sip and he fought the urge to sigh. Yet, their wine was delicious. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Conqueror?” King Azel asked him, his face flushed red from the alcohol. Erwin wanted to scoff at the man. Moments earlier, Azel had been begging for his life, and here they were. 

 

Erwin knew what the man was trying to do. He’s seen it many times before, but he was tired. He didn’t take fools, lightly. 

 

Erwin stood up, which silenced everyone and Azel paled. 

 

“Black Knight, I have no use of this man. Kill him.” Erwin commanded, taking a step down the stairs. 

 

Azel paled and began to blubber incoherent words. 

 

“You won’t.” A feminine voice ordered, echoing throughout the banquet hall. 

 

Erwin looked up, and he saw a crowned gorgeous woman, dressed in Northern Kingdom’s finery of silver. She had dark, raven hair, which contrasted with her pale skin. Hidden under her raven hair was a heart-shaped face with rosy cheeks and an upturned nose. She had hazel-colored eyes, wide and unassuming, yet piercing altogether. She was of a short stature, having the same height as Levi as she stood next to him.

 

She was a pretty little thing, and Erwin knew what that meant. 

 

“You must be one of his many daughters. I know fully well that Azel lacks a queen, but I’m also fully aware that he has such a big harem.” Erwin sighed, taking another step towards the woman. 

 

“If I’m not mistaken, I’m sure I’ve heard you have a big harem as well while having an Empress, King Erwin.” The woman retorted, her head held high. 

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes. The hall was at a standstill. The people stared at them, even Levi seemed amused and a little surprised. 

 

“You dare call me King?” Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. 

 

“You were nothing to us before you came, King Erwin, so why should I start calling you Conqueror? I’m still standing here, and so is my father. You have failed to conquer the Kingdom of Rila.” The woman challenged, walking up to him. 

 

“Eleysia, that is enough!” King Azel ordered, his voice trembling as he ran to his daughter’s side. 

 

Erwin watched as Azel tried to drag his daughter away, but she remained where she was, her challenging glare on him. 

 

“Eleysia. The name of the oracle who was most favored by the Northern Empire for her love of the people. You were named after a wise woman, yet here you stand before me, running your mouth so freely.” Erwin said, amused. 

 

Eleysia managed to push her father away and she was about to slap Erwin, but Levi easily appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. 

 

Levi managed to hold her in place and Erwin smirked after a moment. He turned his attention to Azel and he bent down to talk to the man, “Congratulations, Azel. I’ll take your offer for one of your daughters.”

 

Erwin turned to face Eleysia, who was trying to fight off Levi, who was unaffected and even bored. 

 

“Princess Eleysia of Rila, want to join my big harem?”

__

 

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE ELEVENTH MONTH.**

 

“ _ You are the only child of King Alexander of Aria. He is the most respected ruler of the Empire of Lux, the strongest Empire of The Blessed Three.”  _

 

_ “...How come I’ve never met my father?”  _

 

_ “He’s the King, Princess Avelina. He has important things to do.” _

 

**No. He never wanted you. You were never meant to be born. He couldn’t stand the sight of you. He was never your father. You were never anything.**

 

**You need to die.**

  
Avelina woke up, gasping for air. She was sweating profusely as she placed a hand on her chest. 

 

“It was just a dream. Just a dream.” Avelina whispered to herself to calm her beating heart and racing mind.    
  


It had seemed so real. 

 

That’s when she heard crying from the nursery. Rushing to get her robe on, she ran into the nursery and she noticed Petra also coming in. Avelina gasped when she noticed that Armin was pale as a sheet and he was clutching onto his bed, wailing as if in pain. She placed a hand on his forehead, and she noticed that he was burning up. She looked at his skin, and she noticed a mark on his neck. It was a dark mark, a shape of three lines. Did he scratch something earlier?

 

“Petra, go get the doctor.” Avelina ordered, a bit out of breath. Her heart was beginning to beat profusely as she picked up Armin and began to cradle him. Armin’s wailing wasn’t calming down, and Avelina couldn’t believe how warm he was. He held onto her for dear life, and Avelina was at a loss of what to do. She immediately offered him water in his bottle, and she calmed a little when he greedily drank from it, silencing his cries.

 

Petra and the doctor ran in the nursery. Avelina held onto Armin as the doctor examined him. The doctor asked if he could examine Armin in peace, and Avelina and Petra waited in the other room. 

 

Time seemed to pass so slowly, and Avelina nervously bit her lip and restlessly tapped her foot. 

 

The doctor finally brought Armin with him and placed the boy in Avelina’s arms, and Avelina noticed that his temperature was still the same. She glared at the doctor, obviously on edge.

 

The doctor paled and shook his head, “He’s suffering with...it can’t be. I haven’t seen this in a long time..”

 

Avelina began to tremble as Armin continued to moan and groan about, “What are you saying, Doctor?” 

 

The doctor didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he sighed and bowed his head, “I will try my best to save the Prince, Empress. But, I can’t promise you anything. This disease...I’ve only read about it. That mark on his neck, do you see it?”

 

“I saw it earlier.” Avelina confirmed, her hand hovering over it. 

 

The doctor nodded, “That’s one of the symptoms of the Lucri disease. It’s a disease that eats your body from the inside. No one knew what the cause of the disease was back then. It only appeared on children, too, and it was linked to some religious myth up in Southern history books, but, of course, we need to think about this logically.”

 

Avelina knew that the doctor was rambling, not having any knowledge of the disease itself. She began to feel light-headed and her hands began to tremble as she rocked Armin back and forth. She watched as he cried, softly, and how his little hands clutched onto her dress. 

 

“Petra. Call Hange. I need to...I need to let the noble houses know. I’m in desperate need of their best doctors. I need...I need someone to save the Prince.”


	14. Two Years: Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's alot to take in with this chapter, and I hope you guys are getting excited~~~~~!

 

The Empire of Vala, the Northern Kingdoms, worshipped their oracles, being directly ordained by the gods. The Central Empire called them foolish, directly worshipping the gods. The Southern Empire preferred to worship their ancestors, the elven and the fairies.

 

Yet, the Empire of Vala was tolerated due to the oracles, who gifted all the Empires their greetings and blessings from the gods. When the Empires were at peace, the Central and Southern Empires were welcomed to bring in their sick for healing and their strong for foretold future. 

 

It was until the oracles, who kept the peace, disappeared that the Empire of Vala refused to help the other Empires. 

 

The banshees sounded. The gods disappeared. And so did the Empire of Vala.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE ELEVENTH MONTH.**

 

Avelina was desperate. She watched as the thirty-seventh doctor shook his head as he looked at the Prince in her bed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Empress. There’s nothing I can do.” The doctor apologized. Avelina simply nodded, and she placed a hand on her forehead, massaging it. 

 

“Empress...you need to rest.” Petra said, after the doctor took his leave. Avelina shook her head, “No, I need to make sure he’s okay. I’m fine, Petra, don’t worry about me.” 

 

Petra didn’t say anything, and she bowed to take her leave as well. 

 

Petra turned around and immediately, Hange, Mike, and Dieter crowded around her. Petra shook her head, “The Empress still hasn’t rested.”

 

Hange groaned, “She hasn’t slept for three weeks now.” Petra sighed in agreement. The noble houses have been up-in-arms, offering their best doctors, believing that “the Empress was simply looking for the best doctor to serve her.” Hange had done well with covering the real reason. There was no such luck at the end of the day. 

 

“Her son is in pain. Of course, she won’t sleep.” Dieter pointed out, a sad look on his face. 

 

Petra hesitated at the the title that came out of Dieter’s mouth. She exchanged looks with Hange. They both knew that Avelina’s love and care for Armin was that of a mother’s, but the Empress herself seemed to always distant herself from the title, ‘Mother’. Once it was brought up, they noticed how Avelina would distance herself from it, as if she felt shame for being in a role she believed she wasn’t supposed to be in. 

 

It had been like that when she had no choice but to fill in her role as Empress when Erwin had left the first time. With all the legendary stories of the White Knight, Avelina herself was a painfully insecure, shy woman. It was ironic, really.

 

Petra felt for the woman. It was as if the gods were punishing Avelina for simply being born. 

 

“Is there news from Levi?” Petra asked Mike, who was observing and listening to the whole conversation. 

 

Mike brought out the letter he received and gave it to Petra. Petra scanned the letter and her eyes widened. She handed back the letter and she looked at everyone before her. 

 

“The Conqueror has conquered the Empire of Vala. They...They’ll be back in two weeks.” 

* * *

Avelina felt her eyes drooping as she patted Armin’s face with a wet rag. She bit her lip as she watched Armin cry softly. It hurt her so much, but she was at a loss of what to do.

 

_ This is all your fault, Avelina. You didn’t take care of him well enough. You will have the Prince killed. The Conqueror will behead you in front of-- _

 

“Enough!” Avelina hissed, grabbing her head as tears began to stream down her face. She turned to face Armin, who was grabbing onto her hand and whimpering. 

 

“I’m so sorry, darling. I really am.” Avelina cried, softly. 

 

“Why are you apologizing, Empress?” A voice asked from behind her. In an instant, Avelina stood up and drew her sword. She turned around and placed her sword underneath the foreign stranger in the room. 

 

She saw a tall man, dressed in foreign...Northern clothing. He looked middle-aged, slight wrinkles on his face and he had a monocle on. He looked very dignified with dark-colored hair peppered with some grey. He stood before her with his hands behind his back.

 

Her eyes darted to the doors, but the stranger before her raised his hands. 

 

“I’m here to help you, Empress, but for me to do so, I would like to keep my presence a secret. You see, I don’t think it would bode well if the Kingdom found out that a Northerner was offering his help.” The stranger informed her, his amused gaze on her. 

 

“And why should I trust you?” Avelina hissed, “How did you even get past the knights?”

 

The man sighed, “Empress, I’m afraid you have no other option but to trust me. From what I’ve heard, the Conqueror will be home soon. You wouldn’t want him to return to a dead heir.” 

 

Avelina narrowed her eyes at that, “You think I care about that? I’m the one...I want him to live. He’s...my son.” 

 

The man looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I know very well of the Lucri disease, Empress. The Northern Empire knows it very well. Yet, of course, such a pity that our Empires are not of...a sound mind to agree with each other.” The man said. 

 

Avelina looked at Armin, who was breathing shallowly. Her heart began to pound once more. 

 

“How do I know that you’re a real doctor?” Avelina asked, still skeptical. 

 

The man smiled, “Give me your arm.” Avelina obeyed, but she still held onto her sword. He began to examine her arm, and he clucked his tongue after a couple of seconds. 

 

“You dislocated your shoulder twice. You have slight scarring on your bicep due to a deep gash from a five centimeter knife wound.” The man said after a moment. Avelina’s eyes widened and she pulled her arm away, quickly.

 

After a moment, Avelina nodded, hesitantly. 

 

She put her sword’s tip on his back as he bent down to examine the Prince. “One mistake and I will kill you.” She warned him. The man chuckled, but he continued with his job. 

 

He put a hand over the boy and he began to mutter something. She nudged him with her sword. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She hissed. 

 

The man sighed, “It’s a Northern disease, Empress. The North heal with magic. I’m sure you’ve learned all this.” 

 

Avelina hesitated. She did learn about it, but she never saw it firsthand. No one really knew what the Empire of Vala was like except Erwin and his armies. She read reports of healing magic before. 

 

She motioned for the man to continue and he began to chant once more. Armin cries began to calm down and Avelina watched as Armin seemed to relax. After a moment, the man stood up and bowed, “He should be fine after rest.” 

 

Avelina placed her sword against his chin, “Why should I trust you?”

 

“The mark has disappeared--”

 

“What if it’s not officially gone?” Avelina asked, her glare intensifying. The man sighed, “I assure you, Empress. The disease is gone. But, I must warn you.”

 

“Warn me?” Avelina hissed, pressing the sword against his neck, letting a little blood seep. 

The man didn’t even flinch.

 

“The Lucri disease, in the Empire of Vala, is always connected to a myth of a curse. It affects children. The oracles of old would use this disease to punish parents. Judging by the reports I’ve read, it seems that your husband has been really naughty.” The man said, his dark eyes never leaving her bright green ones. 

 

Avelina paused at that. She looked down at Armin, now sleeping peacefully and unmarked.

 

“I, on the other hand, actually support your husband. When I heard his campaign against the North, I knew that this would happen. Trust me now?” The man asked. 

 

Avelina looked up, but, just as he appeared, he was gone. 

 

She collapsed on the ground, her hand on her heart. What just happened? She crawled towards Armin and pressed her hand on his forehead and felt the welcoming coolness. In that moment, she began to sob and the world around her went black.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE TWELFTH MONTH.**

 

Erwin looked at the scenery in front of him. He can see the speck of his Kingdom from afar, which was glowing due to the golden trees. He heard someone from behind him and he sighed. 

 

“What is it, Levi?” He asked, nonchalantly. Levi stood beside him and he handed Erwin something. 

 

Erwin opened it and he scanned the letter before shoving it back in Levi’s hands. 

 

“Everyone, get back on your horses. We are going back. That’s an order. No rest, we’re going straight there.” Erwin ordered, his voice rough and brash. 

 

Behind him, Levi looked at the letter from Petra.

 

_ Levi, _

 

_ The Empress has fallen ill.  _

_ Inform the Conqueror.  _

 

_ Petra _

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 26 CE, THE TWELFTH MONTH.**

 

Erwin found himself back in the cave. He looked around, confused, and that’s when he saw Ari, sitting on the blankets she had prepared for him more than once during his visits. 

 

“...How did you get me here?” Erwin asked. Ari shrugged, her amused and playful gaze on him. 

 

“I have a message for you. It seems that the gods have something for you.” Ari said, cutting to the chase. She stood up and approached him, placing a hand on his face. In that moment, she threw her head back and let out a wail. Her eyes changed color once more as she looked back at him after a moment. 

 

“ _ Beware of the shadows. _

_ Beware.” _

 

With that said once more, Ari pushed Erwin and the world went black.

* * *

 

“Erwin, wake the fuck up.” Levi’s voice echoed in his mind. Erwin shot up and he gasped for air, looking around. He noticed that Levi stared at him with an annoyed glare and that his men were surprised. He looked up and saw Ella. Had he fallen off his horse?

 

“Let’s rest, Erwin.” Levi whispered, as he helped Erwin up. Erwin shook his head, pushing Levi away and getting back on Ella’s back. 

 

“No, we continue.” Erwin ordered. With that said, he galloped away.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE FIRST MONTH.**

 

Petra soothed Armin as he cried. She had to sit back down when carrying the three-year old Prince. 

 

“Why can’t I see Mama, Petra? I want Mama!” Armin sobbed against her neck. Petra’s heart clenched. 

 

“I’m sorry, Prince. Your mama needs to rest. How about we play in the nursery? Would you like that?” Petra asked, softly. Armin didn’t respond at first, but he sniffled and nodded his head. Petra smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She stood up and walked down the hall until she heard heavy footsteps. 

 

She paused at the sight of the knights with a familiar emblem, and that’s when she saw the Conqueror and the Black Knight. 

 

The Conqueror looked haggard. His beard taking half his face and his hair grew long. He seemed a bit more burly, which would make sense due to all the fighting. Levi looked even more tired than usual, his hair tied back in a long ponytail. 

 

They both stopped at the sight of her, and she noticed a flash of emotion crossed the Conqueror’s gaze at the sight of the child in her arms. 

 

The knights bowed and made way for the Conqueror and the Black Knight. They were a couple of feet away, and Armin looked up, confused as to why they stopped. He looked at the men in front of him, and he hid his face in Petra’s hair. 

 

“Prince Armin…” Petra trailed off. What was she supposed to say? She wasn’t in any position to tell the Prince who was in front of him. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit at the outstretched, gloved hand of the Conqueror. Levi seemed a bit surprised, too. 

 

At the obvious rejection, the Conqueror immediately lowered his arm and hurriedly walked past them, as if the past moment didn’t happen. Petra looked at Levi, who shook his head.

 

“Hey. Remember me, kid?” Levi asked, Armin, who shyly just stared at the man. Armin hid his face again. Levi sighed, and he looked at Petra. 

 

“How is she?” He asked, softly, and Petra knew he was trying not to worry the Prince. 

 

Petra offered a sad smile, “The Prince was sick first. It’s a miracle, really. He’s fine now, but the Empress...she had been awake for three weeks trying to find the right doctor and, all of a sudden, she collapsed. The doctor says she’s just exhausted and has a really high fever, but she refuses to eat and complains of pain in her body. The doctor said she should be fine if she rests, but she refuses to due to wanting to keep the Kingdom running.” 

 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. He crossed his arms, but he smiled slightly. “She’s doing well.” 

 

Petra smiled in agreement. 

* * *

Avelina shivered. She pulled the blanket around her, tightly. She lifted her hand to signal Hange for the next batch of paperwork, but there was a slam and the sound of Hange’s yelp alerted Avelina. She looked up, and her eyes widened at the sight of a strange yet familiar face.

 

“Erwin.” Avelina said, blankly. 

 

Erwin looked...rough. With his beard and hair, but she knew it was him all the same. She noticed a couple of new scars on his arms, and her heart stilled at the sight of the non-existent favor. 

 

Ah, he took it off.

 

She ignored the anger that spiked within her. Why should she be angry? She didn’t expect for him to keep it on anyways. 

 

She noticed that Hange was rubbing the back of their head before Erwin slammed the door close. She watched as Erwin marched up to her and he grabbed the papers away from her. His gloved hand wrapped around her raised hand and he pulled her towards his face. She noticed the disappointment flashing in his blue eyes. 

 

“My son was sick and you didn’t tell me. Give me a reason as to why I shouldn’t order the doctor to leave you be.” Erwin hissed, angrily. 

 

Avelina didn’t say anything at first. She looked away. “I knew I could handle it.” Erwin scoffed at that and he let go of her. Avelina weakly rubbed her hand. He sat at the edge of her bed, his side profile facing her. The glow of the fireplace made him seem softer in from her point of view, but she knew better. 

 

“You should be resting.” Erwin finally said, his voice a little rough. Avelina coughed, and Erwin immediately turned his attention to her, but she waved him off. 

 

“I’ll rest after I’m done with the paperwork.” Avelina said, hoarsely. Erwin glared at her for that, but before she could say anything else, Erwin got up and left the room without another word. 

 

Avelina rolled her eyes at that. Her heart began to pound a little more, and she realized that the usual greeting she received from Erwin was normal as usual. 

 

Was that disappointment she felt? She frowned at that and shook her head. Ignoring the feeling, she continued to work on the paperwork. She noticed the paperwork on the floor that Erwin had thrown and she sighed. She got up to pick it up, and she doubled over coughing. 

 

The door to her room opened once more and she looked up, expecting Hange, but she stilled at the sight of Erwin, who was clean-shave and his hair was tied back in a messy bun. He bathed, and he was dressed in a loose robe and loose pants. He walked up to her and picked her up, swiftly, and she didn’t have time to react when he brought her onto the bed and he placed her between his legs as if caging her. She could feel his breath on the top of her head as he sighed. 

 

“If you truly want to be stubborn, then I have no other choice.” Erwin said, nonchalantly. Avelina, on the other hand, was flustered and shocked. She tried to move away, but she was weak compared to Erwin’s more muscular figure. He continued the paperwork himself, swatting her hands away when she tried to take over. 

 

Avelina watched his hands work, and she felt her eyes droop due to the warmth from Erwin’s body heat. 

 

That bastard. 

 

She fought the sleepiness, but she was giving in slowly. 

 

He knew that she would feel tired if she didn’t continue to move. Before she knew it, her world went dark. 

* * *

Petra waited, patiently. She hid behind the pillars in the Kingdom Hall as she promised. She noticed movement in the corner, and she waved him down. Levi noticed and walked up to her.

 

Levi immediately handed her something. She opened it and read the contents. Her eyes widened and she looked at Levi. 

 

“...Is this true?” Petra asked, shocked. 

 

Levi nodded. “I found her in King Azel’s castle. I was curious as to why my reports said one prisoner.” 

 

Petra placed a trembling hand on her mouth, “...What are we going to do?” 

 

Levi gave her another piece of paper, “I sent her to the South.” Petra looked at him, her eyes widening more. 

 

“You...Levi, what if he finds out?” Petra asked, concerned. 

 

Levi stared at the letters in her hand for a moment. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll find out. It’s my intention for him to find out. Right now, he needs to focus.” Levi sighed. Petra nodded, and she returned the letters to him. 

 

Levi shook his head, “Keep it. I need you for this mission later. I needed you to know this information. I trust you, Petra. When it comes to her safety, you are the one who will prioritize it.”

 

Petra took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay.”

* * *

Avelina woke up to bright sunlight on her face. She squinted and she sat up with a groan. Rubbing her face and combing her hair with her fingers, Avelina found herself wondering how she even---

 

That’s when it hit her. 

 

She looked around, but he was gone. So was the paperwork. 

 

The doctor came in and he smiled at her, warmly. 

 

“Ah, Empress.” He greeted with a bow, “I’m glad to inform you that your fever is down. The Conqueror has informed me that you can attend the meeting in the War Room today.” 

 

Avelina smiled politely in return and she dismissed him. Annoyed, she weakly got up and called for Petra. 

 

This time, she really needed help to get ready. 

* * *

Avelina got to the War Room, slowly, and she felt her body scream at her. She thanked Petra for her help, who faithfully walked beside her. Mike was nice enough to offer her his arm, and she accepted it gratefully.

 

When she was escorted into the War Room, Avelina was greeted by a few Commanders, knowing that the others were busy setting up their reign in the Northern Kingdoms. 

 

That’s when she stopped short at an unfamiliar face, who sat in her chair. 

 

Erwin stood up and greeted her with a disarming smile, “Ah, Empress Avelina. I heard that you were cleared of your fever.” 

 

Avelina nodded, not trusting her voice as she continued to stare at the woman in her seat. 

 

Erwin seemed to notice and he sighed, “How rude of me. This is Princess Eleysia of Rila. She’ll be joining us today.”

 

“And where will I be sitting?” Avelina managed to ask, pasting a teasing smile on her face. Oh, the tenseness in the room was unbearable. Erwin seemed to take it in stride as he motioned for his chair. 

 

“Of course, here. Come.” Erwin said. Mike escorted Avelina to where Erwin was, and Avelina hesitated to accept Erwin’s gloved hand. When she did, Erwin helped her to his seat, and he placed a small kiss on her hand. 

 

Avelina thought nothing of it. 

 

All she could think of was the pretty princess who wore the favor she had given him around her pretty little neck.

 

* * *

Ari jolted awake at the sound of the cottage door opening. She glared at the intruder. 

 

“I was asleep, you idiot.” She hissed. The intruder merely shrugged. Ari watched as the intruder took off the cloak that covered him, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Really? You disguised yourself as a doctor?” She asked, indecorously. 

 

“Technically, I am one.” The intruder pointed out, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“How did it go?” Ari asked, getting straight to the point due to her excitement and curious spirit. 

 

“According to plan.” He replied, taking a seat across from her. 

 

“How was the Empress? Is she gorgeous and docile just like the rumors said?” Ari asked, her voice sounding dreamy.

 

“Gorgeous and more. The woman almost killed me before I completed the healing.” The intruder sighed, as if in love. 

 

Ari scoffed at that, “Threat of being killed doesn’t seem so docile to me.”

 

“Trust me, Ari. You’ll like her.”

 

“Hm, if you say so, brother, if you say so.”


	15. Two Years: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, here's a surprisingly (not so surprisingly) long chapter for you all! Thanks so much for your support! Trust me, it gets more detailed in the future, so bear with me!
> 
> Also, there is smut and a bit of abuse in this chapter, please be forewarned!

Princess Serena of the Empire of Sie, the beloved peacemaker, was the only child of King Solen and Queen Vasali. King Solen was disowned by his father, King Saxon, when he was sixteen when he had fallen in love with the maid, Vasali. He was sent to live in the city, where the people had no idea of his true heritage. When Vasali and Soren had Serena, who was named after Solen’s mother, Solen, wanting to make amends. At the time, Serena was five years old when she met her grandfather for the first time.

 

It was said that Serena, not knowing who she even was meeting, was in awe of King Saxon and immediately hugged the gruff old man.

 

King Saxon fell for his little granddaughter, who reminded him of his late beloved Queen, and reinstated Solen’s place back in the palace. 

 

Since then, King Solen called his daughter, “his beloved peacemaker.”

* * *

Avelina couldn’t concentrate. Especially when Erwin was blatantly ignoring her suggestions and opting to listen to Princess Eleysia’s instead.

 

He gave her that intense look that he used to give her, and Avelina wasn’t sure if she was either angry or annoyed. He was intently listening to Eleysia’s suggestions and Avelina wanted to run her sword through Erwin’s face. 

 

He was smiling, pleasantly, giving her that lazy stance of his gloved hand on his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed just so. 

 

“Empress?” Commander Pixis called for her, and Avelina snapped back to reality. The Commanders, Erwin, and Eleysia were staring at her. She cleared her throat. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m still a bit out of it. What was that, Commander Pixis?” Avelina asked, softly. 

 

Commander Pixis pointed at a spot in the Southern corner of the map. 

 

“We were discussing our next move. The Empire of Sie has heard of the conquering of Vala. Of course, we are not ready to be on the aggressive side, so we need to replenish our defense. Due to our Commanders in Vala, we were discussing retraining the knights with the Northern knights. Princess Eleysia has offered her guards to train them.” Pixis explained. 

 

Avelina, not trusting her voice, simply nodded. Commander Pixis gave a nod back and he continued to speak. She resumed to tuning him out as she noticed Erwin slipped something to Eleysia, who took it with a smile on her face. 

 

It was a note. 

 

Placing a hand on her forehead, Avelina stood up, quickly. Everyone stopped once again and looked at her. She coughed a bit, “I’m sorry, I believe that the doctor’s diagnosis was too good to be true. I feel a little ill. If you’ll excuse me…”

 

The Commanders immediately stood up and bowed. Eleysia gave a small bow while Erwin stayed in his seat, staring at her as if trying to read her. 

 

Commander Pixis came to her side, and he escorted her out, which she accepted gratefully. When they reached outside of the War Room, where Mike and Dieter waited for her, Pixis stopped her before she could reach them. 

 

“Empress, if I may have a moment?” Pixis asked, politely. Avelina nodded and signaled for Mike and Dieter to wait, who bowed in return and waited at their posts. Pixis walked Avelina over to the balcony and he turned to face her with his arms behind his back, resuming his commanding stature. 

 

“I want to discuss the relationship between the Conqueror and Princess Eleysia, Empress.” Pixis siad, straight to the point. 

 

Avelina nodded, a bit sharply, but Pixis didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“I’m not sure if you heard of how Princess Eleysia came into our care, but it seems that the Conqueror is determined to have her as a part of his persona harem. I heard she charmed him when she had saved her father from him. What my concern is, as always, Empress, is that the Conqueror might be a little too charmed.” Pixis sighed at the end.

 

Avelina felt herself get cold, but she remained stoic, patiently listening. With the two years that they’ve been gone, Avelina trained herself to remain above it all especially how she was thrown into it in the first place. 

When Pixis realized she wasn’t going to say anything, he arched an eyebrow at her.

 

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries here, but have you and the Conqueror lack being intimate?” He asked, his voice low. 

 

Now,  _ that _ surprised Avelina. She felt her jaw drop slightly, and the realization on Pixis face shown at her slip-up. 

 

“I see.” Pixis mused, and he shook his head. He bowed and was about to take his leave until he turned around to face her one last time. 

 

“The Conqueror does bore easily, Empress, but, with you, let’s just say it’s been interesting having you around and very beneficial for the Empires. I would hate for you to be replaced.” 

 

Pixis gave one final bow and left the shocked Empress on the balcony. 

* * *

Petra smiled as Armin giggled as he flipped through another book in the library. They had created a book wall of some sort which Armin affectionately called, ‘The Wall’. It was adorable, and Petra couldn’t help but giggle along with the sweet Prince.

 

It was uncanny how Armin looked so much like his father. The three-year old Prince was already a cute little boy, and the blonde hair and big, blue eyes were very much from his father. The only difference that Petra can see is that Armin had softer features compared to his father harsh and rugged looks. 

 

What really proved that Armin was the Conqueror’s son was his love for knowledge. The little boy was able to read books for such long periods of time that Petra had felt shame for her lack of answers whenever Armin would ask about the number of species in the Empire were there or how the North made their weaponry. 

 

The boy was full of wonder. Something that Petra remembered all too well from a certain Conqueror. 

 

The resemblances were strong, but father and son relationship wasn’t there anymore. 

 

Petra knew that the last time the Conqueror saw Armin was when he had returned, but ever since, the Conqueror hadn’t bothered to see his son after that. She remembered Armin’s rejection. It couldn’t have been easy. 

 

The rumors were circulating already about the Princess Eleysia and how she’s always seen by the Conqueror’s side, talking and laughing. Maids have been whispering about how the Conqueror hasn’t been in the rooms with his Empress and the Prince. 

 

Whispers about the Empress Avelina being set aside were very loud. 

 

It made Petra uneasy, but Levi had said nothing of the situation, seemingly concentrated on something else again. He had been in and out of the castle, working. 

 

The Empress, well, ever since the rumors have been circulating, Petra noticed that the Empress had buried herself in political affairs, meeting with nobles and commoners. Yet, it was noticed that she did this alone. The Conqueror and the Empress haven’t been seen in the same room since the last War meeting. 

 

The sound of the library door opening caught Petra’s attention and she stood up to greet the visitor, but she paused in surprise at who it was. 

 

In all his regal glory, there stood the Conqueror with books in his hands. He seemed a bit surprised at her presence, but she noticed he stiffened at the sight of the Prince, who poked his head up from his little “Wall”. 

 

The Prince seemed to shy a bit as he looked at Petra, immediately, and walked towards her. 

 

Petra curtsied. The Conqueror acknowledged her with a sharp nod. She noticed that his gaze flickered towards his son before he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the bookshelves. 

 

Petra sighed. The man was hopeless. 

 

“Say hello to your father, Prince Armin.” Petra ordered, softly. Armin, with wide eyes, shuddered and grabbed Petra’s hand. She noticed that the Conqueror’s back was still towards them, but she knew better. He was waiting, his hands still lingering along the book spines he was looking at. 

 

Petra gave him a soft squeeze and she gently pushed the boy towards his father, but Armin remained at his spot, simply staring at the overpowering presence in front of him. 

 

The Conqueror turned to face them for a moment, and Armin ran back to Petra and buried his head in her lap. Before Petra could say anything, she noticed that the Conqueror took his leave. 

 

She sighed as she soothed the Prince. With all the victories of the Conqueror and the Empress, there was still no peace within their walls. Especially with the Prince. All was not well in the Kingdom of Aria.

* * *

Avelina stared at the summons, blankly. She looked up at Hange, blankly. “What is this?”

 

Hange looked like they wanted to strangle her, but Avelina was too tired to argue with the Messenger. She had been busy with the meetings and the little time she had to spend with Armin was enough for her to want to sleep until the end of the month. 

 

Besides, she wanted to get away from the rumors. 

 

She knew what they were saying. She saw it in the hallways, heard the laughter. She avoided it as much as she could, and she had too much pride to corner that pompous husband of her’s. If he wanted to talk to her, then he can. 

 

She worked too hard to not care about the Kingdom. 

 

Besides, if the Conqueror wanted to play with his new little plaything, then so be it. 

 

Yet, the summons in her hand was surprising. 

 

“The Conqueror wants to speak to you. He’s in the Throne Room.” Hange said, slowly and exasperatedly. 

 

Avelina sighed. She hesitated as she looked at the paperwork on her desk.

 

“The Conqueror won’t be happy to be waiting, Empress.” Hange sighed. 

 

Avelina wanted to sigh, but she mentally sighed instead. Thinking of the grumpy man was enough for her to want to hide even more. 

 

Yet, as much as she hated to admit it, he had the power to remove her for that  _ Princess _ . 

 

She nodded and she checked herself in the closest reflective place she could. The fireplace’s reflective mantle told her she looked a bit tired, but it was expected. 

 

She bet that Princess didn’t look so tired. Erwin was probably letting her rest and---Avelina cleared her throat and shook her head. 

 

She was the Empress. Not Princess Eleysia. She was.

 

With her head held high, Avelina went to the Throne Room.

* * *

Erwin was discussing something with Commander Pixis when he saw Avelina walk into the Throne Room. His gaze didn’t leave her until she looked at him when she entered.

 

As usual, she looked...decent. Had it been weeks since he’s seen her? She looked good in yellow. Petra did well in dressing the Empress, complimenting the lightness of her hair and the slight tan she had from probably walking in the gardens he had built for her. He had seen her playing with Armin days before. Those bright green eyes always seemed to be hiding something. He never knew what she was thinking and maybe that’s why he had summoned her. 

 

Irritating. 

 

He turned to Princess Eleysia, noticing that the woman grew quiet as soon as Avelina walked in. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn’t say anything as she smiled at him. He inwardly shrugged. The Princess curtsied for Avelina, and his Empress smiled, politely.

 

He turned his attention back to Avelina, and he noticed that she a look of surprise flashed on her face at the sight of Eleysia. Yet, she resumed a neutral expression as she looked at him and bowed. 

 

“Conqueror, you called for me.” Avelina greeted, politely, folding her hands in front of her. 

 

So prim. So proper. So infuriating. 

 

“I heard that Armin hasn’t started his training yet.” Erwin said, cutting straight to the point. He frowned. When he had asked Mike about it, the Knight told him that the Empress wasn’t allowing it since she’s still troubled about the illness that his son had. 

 

Avelina seemed taken aback by that, but she recovered quickly. 

 

“He’s been recovering from his sickness. I thought it would be too soon to--”

 

“He’s almost four, Avelina. Most royal children already start training by the age of two. You expect my son to be weak due to a small illness?” Erwin asked, annoyed. 

 

Avelina bit her lip, and Erwin noticed the trembling in her hands, slight but still there. He watched as her eyes darted from him to the Princess, but it was quick. 

 

“He  _ was _ weak, Erwin. What do you expect--”

 

Erwin rose from his throne, his eyes glaring at her. 

 

“I am your King, Empress. You will acknowledge me as such. Now, I expect you to have the Prince ready to train. I will have no weak heir. Do you understand?” Erwin demanded, watching as Avelina still stood straight, prim and proper. 

 

The anger within him burning. Gods, he was so angry when he looked at her. He thought he would be fine this time, but she was standing there, simply looking at him with those eyes. 

 

“Yes, Conqueror. I apologize.” Avelina said, softly, with a bow. 

 

Not trusting his voice anymore, he waved her away. She bowed again, and with a graceful turn, she left the Throne Room. 

 

Pixis bowed in suit, and he excused himself to follow the Empress. Erwin didn’t bother to stop him. He knew that Pixis had been loyal to Avelina for quite some time. He had been seething secretly when Pixis would receive letters from her from the War front. 

 

He noticed that someone was staring at him, and he looked to his right, aggravated. 

 

“Speak.” Erwin demanded, his voice rough.

 

“I believe that the Empress has every right to be concerned about the Prince’s well-being, Erwin. I don’t understand why you’re being so hard on her.” Eleysia said, glaring at him. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. He looked away in disgust. 

 

“From what I’ve heard, she’s done wonders for the Empire. Besides, she saved your son.” Eleysia pointed out. 

 

Erwin ignored her. He stood up from his throne and waved for her to follow. 

 

“Let’s go. We have unfinished business.” Erwin said. Eleysia sighed, but she followed him out, lacing her arm within his. 

* * *

Avelina slammed the door to her room shut, letting out a scream as she grabbed a pillow immediately.

 

She looked at her reflection in the vanity, and she threw the pillow towards it. 

 

That  _ man _ was insane. How dare he. And that Princess. Avelina knew she knew nothing of the Princess, but the sight of her next to Erwin…

 

She punched the wooden beam that held her bed to the ceiling and floor. She heard the slight crack and she knew her knuckled would be bruised later, but she was too angry to care. 

 

She stared at her reflection in the vanity, noticing that her vision was getting a bit blurry. 

 

She blinked, fast. No, she refused. She cleared her throat, ran a hand through her hair, and stood up to dust her dress off. 

 

She was Empress, she was the true heir to King Alexander’s throne. Conqueror be damned. If he wanted to humiliate her, she would just have to retaliate in the best way possible.

* * *

Erwin stared at the burning fireplace in front of him. He took another deep gulp from his drink and he blankly stared at the books on his study.

 

It was late in the Kingdom. Eleysia had already excused herself for the night. 

 

He was also too bothered to care about the paperwork on his desk. He already barked orders at Hange to leave him alone. Levi was already sent on missions to placate the North. 

 

The sound to his study door opened and he looked up, angrily, expecting his Messenger to bother him once more. Yet, his eyes slightly widened at the sight of...Armin. 

 

His son obviously had woken up, his sleepy eyes and crumpled pajamas told him as much. He was holding onto some stuffed animal, and he noticed it was that same stuffed animal he had hesitantly placed in his son’s crib before he had left. 

 

Armin obviously wasn’t expecting to see him either. The little boy’s eyes widened and he immediately held onto his stuffed animal tighter. He looked around as if looking for someone else. Erwin cleared his throat as he stood up. 

 

“Are you looking for Ave--your mother?” Erwin asked, the word sounding foreign to him. He never truly acknowledged Avelina as Armin’s mother behind closed doors before. 

 

Armin nodded, slowly, still holding onto the stuffed animal and still awkwardly at the entrance. 

 

Ah, Avelina must’ve been using his study often. 

 

Erwin carefully walked towards the boy, and he noticed that Armin shyly backed away. Erwin ignored the foreign feeling within him. How long ago must’ve been since his son willingly would jump into his arms. He remembered seeing him in the library with Petra, how he had been scared to even say hello. 

 

Erwin bent down in front of him and sighed. 

 

“I’m afraid she’s asleep. Would you like for me to--” Erwin cut himself off as Armin shook his head. 

 

“N-No, it’s okay. Mama’s been tired and not sleeping. So-so...it’s okay. I want her to sleep.” Armin said, shyly, his gaze downcast as he shuffled his feet. 

 

Erwin stared at his son. Blonde hair and blue eyes like him, how uncanny the resemblance was. Yet, his son was softer. Innocent. He was tiny, too. 

 

His son. His heir. His almost-dead…

 

Erwin clenched his fists, and after a moment, he offered his gloved hand, surprising Armin. 

 

“Would you like to be with Petra then?” Erwin asked, carefully. Armin seemed surprised at that, but he shook his head. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t want to wake her up.” Armin said, softly, his gaze now meeting Erwin’s. Erwin nodded at that, and a moment of silence passed between them. Erwin didn’t know what else to do, so he stood up and went back to his desk. 

 

Erwin went back to work, waiting for Armin to leave but, to his surprise, he noticed that Armin stayed. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

Armin, surprised, hesitated. 

 

“Um, well, what are you doing?” He asked. Erwin didn’t expect that question, but he indulged his son. He motioned for him to come, and he watched as his son obeyed, slowly walking towards him. 

 

Erwin pointed at the paperwork, “I have papers to sign. For the Empire.” 

 

Armin seemed to be in awe at the amount of words on the paper. He gingerly reached out to touch the paper, but he paused and looked at Erwin as if asking for permission. Erwin, a bit taken aback, nodded. Armin touched the paper in wonder and Erwin noticed that Armin struggled a bit since he had to tiptoe. 

 

In one swift motion, Erwin picked Armin up and placed him on his lap. Armin, who was still in awe at the paperwork, didn’t seem to notice as he managed to place both his hands on the papers. 

 

“You and Mama write a lot.” Armin said, turning to look up at Erwin. Erwin, dumbfounded, simply nodded. Armin turned his attention back to the papers. Erwin watched the curious boy, feeling something foreign yet familiar when he stared at the wonderment in Armin’s eyes. 

 

“Armin, why are you up this late?” Erwin asked, after a moment, realizing that his son was up way past his bedtime. 

 

That seemed to shock Armin and he began to tremble, which made Erwin react immediately. He began to soothe the boy by patting his back, awkwardly. It’s been years since he had been comfortable doing it. Armin didn’t seem to mind as he began to relax after a moment. 

 

“I had a bad dream.” Armin said, softly, his big, blue eyes looking up at him. Not knowing what to say, Erwin cleared his throat, “Um, would you like to talk about it?” 

 

Armin paused a moment, but he shook his head. Erwin nodded, patting the boy’s back, awkwardly again. 

 

“...You’re my dad, right?” Armin asked, hesitantly, turning his attention to Erwin. Erwin, being unable to speak in that moment, nodded. 

 

Armin seemed to think deeply about that and he spoke up after a moment, “Mama told me that you used to put me to sleep when I was a baby.” 

 

Erwin, softened a bit by his son’s innocence, chuckled, “You’re still a baby, Armin.” 

 

Armin pouted at that and crossed his arms and Erwin feared that his son maybe would leave in that moment, but Armin simply held up three fingers in front of Erwin’s face. 

 

“I’m not a baby. I’m three years old.” Armin said, proudly. Erwin laughed at that. 

 

A genuine one. Armin smiled a bit at that and he curiously placed a hand on Erwin’s face, feeling the stubble on his father’s chin. 

 

“Mama said you and I look alike. Why don’t I have this?” Armin asked, curiously. 

 

In that moment, Erwin knew that Armin wasn’t so shy anymore, but he had to be careful if he wanted his son to not be scared of him. 

 

It’s not like he  _ wanted _ his son to be scared of him. He  _ preferred _ for him not to be.

 

“You’ll get there. Like I said, you’re still a baby, Armin.” Erwin pointed out, a bit teasingly. Armin giggled at that. 

 

In that moment, Erwin knew he could get used to this.

* * *

Avelina yawned and wrapped her thin robe around her, tighter. She saw Armin, cheerfully eating, as she walked into the private dining room in their rooms. She smiled in greeting, but she froze at the sight of Erwin seated next to him.

 

He was impeccably dressed for the day already. She noticed that his stubble was still on his face. He had papers in his hands, and she noticed that…

 

Gods, was he feeding Armin?

 

Armin gleefully accepted another strawberry from his father, who smiled at him in return. 

 

The two of them didn’t seem to notice her when Avelina shot a shocked look at an equally surprised Petra who shrugged but she was smiling nonetheless. 

 

“Good morning, Empress.” Petra greeted her, bowing. Armin and Erwin looked at her and Armin greeted her with a big smile, “Mama, look at what Dad gave me!”

 

Armin showed her a toy of some sort, something from the North she assumed, and she simply nodded, not trusting her voice. 

 

Erwin simply acknowledged her by giving her a nod. 

 

Avelina took her seat, and as if watching something truly miraculous, watched Armin and Erwin spoke. 

 

Erwin didn’t spare any more words to her, but she couldn’t help but soften when he did for Armin.

* * *

“Can we speak in private?” Avelina asked, softly. It took all her courage to approach him, but she knew that if she didn’t swallow her pride, Armin would catch on quickly about his parents not getting along.

 

Besides, rumors were harsh and had no business reaching a three year old’s ears. 

 

She managed to catch Erwin, who was perusing for something in his bookshelf in his study. 

 

Erwin turned to face her and he nodded, motioning for her to sit down in one of his chairs in the study. 

 

Avelina obeyed, and she watched as Erwin walked towards his desk and leaned against the front of it. He crossed his arms and he waved a hand at her, motioning for her to speak. 

 

“I want to talk about Princess Eleysia.” Avelina finally said. Erwin narrowed his eyes, “What about her?” 

 

Avelina scoffed at him, “I’m sure you’re not immune to the rumors.”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

Avelina wanted to tear his face off, but she took a deep breath. 

 

“The rumors of you putting me aside.” Avelina said, “I’m scared that Armin will hear about them and--”

 

“Scared for Armin or scared for you?” Erwin asked, cutting her off. 

 

Avelina, taken aback, stared at him, “What do you mean?”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes, “You’ve been awfully comfortable being Empress, Avelina. To the point where you let Armin get sick.” 

 

That spiked anger within Avelina, “You think I wanted Armin to get sick?” She asked, incredulously.

 

Erwin shrugged, “He conveniently gets sick when I’m away, Avelina. What do you expect for me to think?” 

 

Avelina stood up, angrily, narrowing her eyes, “For your information, I spent  _ weeks _ searching for a doctor to help him get better. I was--”

 

“And you claim that a doctor from the  _ North _ , the enemies, Avelina, saved him?” Erwin asked, his voice menacing. 

 

Avelina began to tremble in anger, “What do you want me to say, Erwin? That he miraculously got better?”

 

Erwin pushed himself off the desk and he walked towards her, his head bent down to stare at her, “I want you to admit that you wanted him to get sick. That when you realized he got better, you had to save yourself and conveniently got yourself sick to show that it wasn’t your fault. Being Empress has always been important to you, hasn’t it? Bastard daughter of King Alexander--”

 

A slap resounded throughout the room. 

 

“How  _ dare _ you. Did you forget that I’m the one who saved your son? The very one you almost choked to death? Don’t you  _ dare _ speak to me that way. I have told you all I know, and the only reason why I’m focused on being a good Empress is so that this Empire can fucking forget about a tyrant like you.” 

 

Erwin’s eyes flashed and Avelina knew she was in for it. 

 

“You know what? Fine, Avelina, I do want to replace you with Eleysia. At least I can trust her to not wreck anything while I’m away. Now, get the fuck out of my office.”

 

Avelina didn’t back down. Instead, she placed a finger on his chest and with a trembling voice, “I’ve  _ never  _ betrayed you, Erwin. When you found out who I was, when you were about to kill your son, and when you were gone for two years, I was loyal to someone like  _ you _ . Never forget that.” 

 

With that said, Avelina turned around and walked out.

* * *

News of the Prince and the Conqueror spending time together spread around the castle quickly. But, so did the news of Princess Eleysia and Prince Armin playing together.

 

Avelina wasn’t jealous. She refused to be. Besides, what should she be jealous about? 

 

She was too busy in her thoughts when she accidentally ran into Princess Eleysia and Armin outside in  _ her _ gardens. 

 

Armin screamed happily and ran towards her, which gave her a bit of relief. Avelina watched as Princess Eleysia walked towards them and bowed. 

 

“Hello, Empress Avelina.” She greeted her, warmly. Avelina forced herself to smile in return and acknowledged with a nod. 

 

An Empress doesn’t bow. 

 

“Princess Eleysia, it’s nice to see you.” Avelina greeted, politely. 

 

In that moment, Eleysia let out a bit of a squeal, surprising Avelina. What?

 

Princess Eleysia blushed a bit, “Wow, I can’t believe I’m speaking to you. I’ve heard about what you’ve done. The Empire of Vala has been impressed with the Conqueror’s Empress.” 

 

A bit surprised and flustered, Avelina shook her head, sheepishly. 

 

Maybe she did have the wrong impression of the Princess. Besides, it was Erwin who deserved her anger. Yet, the sobering thought of Eleysia replacing her still made Avelina a bit jealous. 

 

Avelina didn’t realize how much she loved being Empress, helping people and being a bit powerful. Something that she knew she was before when she had been a child, but she was never given the opportunity...Mayber Erwin was right. 

 

She looked at the little boy in her arms, and she shook her head, inwardly. No, he was wrong. She may love being Empress, but she didn’t love it enough to wish death upon the boy she considered...her son. 

 

“When I return to the North, I hope you do come and visit with Prince Armin. He’s such a good boy, I’m sure you’re proud of him.” Eleysia rambled on. 

 

That shocked Avelina. 

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Avelina asked, a bit taken aback. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend--”

 

“No, I mean, what did you mean by returning to the North?” Avelina asked, a bit hurriedly. Eleysia didn’t seem to notice as she smiled. 

 

“Oh! Well, your husband has been training me to take over my father’s Kingdom. It seems that we do agree about my father’s lack of leadership. Erwin, I mean,  _ Conqueror _ , offered me the position of being Empress in the Empire of Vala. I know I’m nothing compared to you, Empress. You’ve done such amazing work…”

 

Avelina didn’t hear anything else after that. She stared at Eleysia, who was still rambling and giggling. Avelina just kept nodding and smiling while Armin contentedly played with the toy that his father gave him. Yet, one thought kept bothering her even as Eleysia hugged Avelina, tightly, as she said goodbye.

 

Erwin lied to her. But why?

* * *

It was late at night, but Avelina knew that this was the only way she could see him without being bothered by anyone. She was already dressed for bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She already tried, tossing and turning, thinking about what Eleysia had said.

 

It had been the opposite of what Erwin threatened. 

 

Why did he lie?

 

Mike had told her that he heard Erwin would be in the library, so she told Mike and Dieter to retire for the night, and they complied, knowing fully well that things have been rocky between the two rulers and it was best if they left it alone. 

 

Besides, with two strong fighters, everyone was sure that they could carry their own weight. 

 

Avelina noticed that the dim light of the fireplace showed a bulky shadow and she took a deep breath before she walked in and closed the door behind her, gently. 

 

She noticed that Erwin was busy staring at the fireplace, his gaze blank and his goblet full of alcohol. His robe was open, the scars he had acquired were bare for her to see. She pulled her own thin robe closer, a bit flustered at seeing him in a private moment. 

 

The shuffling made Erwin look in her direction and his eyes widened a bit at the sight of her, but he resumed his apathetic, blank gaze as he looked at her. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked, sighing, taking a deep gulp from his goblet. 

 

“Why did you lie?” Avelina blurted out. 

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at her, “Lie?”

 

Avelina crossed her arms and she glared at him, “You told me Eleysia would be replacing me, but she’s traveling back to the North? She said you were training her to be the Empress of Vala.”

 

Erwin didn’t say anything at first. He took another gulp and sighed, “So what?”

 

Avelina couldn’t believe the man. 

 

“You made me believe that I was--”

 

Erwin interrupted her by standing up and slamming his goblet down on his desk, “So what, Avelina? You didn’t want to be the Empress in the first place. And the moment I tell you that you’re going to be replaced, you’re offended?” 

 

Avelina bristled at that, “I wasn’t offended at that. I was offended that you would think I would want Armin to be sick. That moment was hell--”

 

“Well, I can’t imagine what it would feel because  _ you _ didn’t write me about it. Hell, you didn’t write to me about anything. Yet, I guess Pixis and Levi were far more important to inform about the ongoings of what was happening in  _ my  _ Empire.” Erwin interrupted her, walking up to her. 

 

Avelina noticed his wide chest and the muscles that rippled when he talked. Gods, help her focus. 

 

“I-I didn’t realize--”

 

“I gave  _ you _ my Empire,  _ Empress _ . And you not only don’t involve me--”

 

“You don’t involve me, either. I’m over here, scrambling and running around like a headless chicken because my  _ husband _ refuses--”

 

Erwin held up a hand, stopping her. All of a sudden, his gaze darkened.

 

“Say it again.” 

 

Avelina was exasperated at that point, “Say what?”

 

Erwin’s gaze was beginning to make her uncomfortable and she noticed that his hands were uncovered from those annoying gloves. His very large, rough hands were bare. 

 

She looked up in surprise when those very hands were on her waist, pulling her closer. 

 

“Say my husband.” Erwin said, his voice dropping an octave. 

 

Gods. 

 

“Erwin, what are you--” Avelina bit her lip when she noticed Erwin’s gaze grow darker. 

 

“You claim that you do everything in my name, Avelina.”

 

“Erwin---”

 

“You claim so much. Not only that, but you keep annoyingly claiming my dreams.”

 

Avelina’s eyes widened, and she noticed that Erwin’s fingers were toying with her robe, caressing her without truly caressing her. She was feeling warm and flustered. What was he doing to her?

 

“When I kissed you, do you know what I wanted to do? I wanted to fuck you thoroughly, my seed dripping down your long legs. I wanted to claim you as mine, mark you as mine. You are so infuriating. Gods.” Erwin hissed, his eyes narrowing. Avelina didn’t trust her voice anymore. Instead, she grabbed onto his forearms, which made him pull her closer to him. 

 

“When I made you Empress, you claimed the Empire so wonderfully brilliant. You claimed my son as your’s. And the Empire claimed you as their own. Yet, I waited so patiently, waiting for you to claim me.”

 

She moaned at the contact of his hardened member against her soft mound, and she immediately placed a hand on her mouth. 

 

“You claim so much, yet why haven’t you claimed me?” Erwin trailed off, his lips coming closer. Avelina closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her forehead. Her body was humming with excitement. Gods, what was wrong with her?

 

She tightened her hold on his forearms, which made him trail his lips down her cheek which made her tilt her head up, their lips coming in contact softly but he didn’t stay there, he kept trailing down. 

 

“Erwin…” Avelina trailed off as she moaned. His mouth touched a sensitive part of her neck, and she felt herself weaken at the knees. In that moment, Erwin took that to his advantage and picked her up. He immediately placed her on his desk, shoving all the paperwork away. He growled as he pushed her robe away, greedily trying to find naked skin to suck on. Avelina held onto him as he immediately kissed her neck once more, sucking on the spot he learned was her weak spot. 

 

She felt herself getting wet in anticipation and she rubbed her legs together, sighing as his lips met her clavicle, the thin straps of her nightgown dropping down her shoulders. Her nipples were hardened by the contact of his bare chest, and Erwin’s eyes grew darker as he let go of her in order to rip her nightgown. In a moment, Avelina was nude. She felt herself lick her lips at the sight of Erwin licking his lips as he stared at her, caging her within his arms. She began to grow frustrated, noticing that Erwin seemed to be waiting for her. 

 

Waiting for her permission. 

 

She placed her hands on either sides of his face and pulled him against her, kissing him hard, their teeth clicking together. She didn’t care. She groaned, loudly, as his calloused hands grabbed her butt and left boob, playing so casually with her hardened nipple. 

 

He rubbed his hardened member against her and she began to pant in his mouth. 

 

He let go of her then, and he pushed his silk bottoms down, revealing his large, thick member that Avelina needed so badly inside of her. He spat in his own hand and rubbed it against her and his member, making her moan and writhe. Gods, he was teasing her, slightly rubbing her clit yet not giving her full satisfaction. 

 

“Please.” She whimpered against his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. 

 

Erwin bit her shoulder, hard, making her groan even louder, “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of you like this? Begging me?” 

 

Avelina whimpered in response, placing desperate kisses against his neck and jawline which made him growl in response. She was rubbing herself against him so much, she knew that her wetness was making it easy enough for his member to simply slip in, but he was holding back from her. 

 

He was watching her, his eyes glazed over with lust. Gods, she was sure hers was too. How long have they been playing this game of want, of power?

 

It made her feel so powerful. If anything else in the world did, it was the fact that the Conqueror was desperate for her, desperate to  _ fuck _ her. 

 

“Erwin, please.” Avelina whispered against his stubbled jaw. With a loud growl, he shoved himself inside of her, and Avelina felt the mix of sudden pain and pleasure. He was stretching her, filling her tightly. She arched her back and let out a loud moan, her chest inviting him. He licked at her nipples, sucking at them, hard. His hands grabbing onto her backside as he shoved himself deeper, over and over again. 

 

Was this how it felt to have someone powerful atop of her, someone who also wanted to  _ claim _ her for so long? 

 

She felt the pleasure build within her as he growled against her neck, marking her neck. He was close, she could hear it in his breath and, gods, she was too. 

 

“Come for me.” Erwin growled in her neck as he grabbed her hair and pulled, making her arch her back even more. 

 

Avelina let out a scream as he felt her world go white in pleasure. She tightened around him, and Erwin let out a growl as he filled her. She felt his hold on her relax as he breathe deeply against her neck. She felt him move and when he let go of her, she felt his semen drip down her legs. 

 

She looked at him through lidded eyes as he stared at her, his gaze dark with desire as he looked at the visual before him. 

 

The visual he claimed he dreamed of. 

 

There was no speaking between them for a moment, and Avelina flinched as she took a step on the ground to grab the robe to wrap herself with since he utterly destroyed her nightgown. 

 

A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her, and she looked up at him, taken aback. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He hissed, pulling her back towards him and she bit her lip at the sight of him hard once more. 

 

In that moment, he turned her around, her backside against him and he filled her once more. 

 

In that moment, Avelina knew the Conqueror wasn’t done claiming her just yet. Neither was she.

* * *

Petra jumped at the intruder's entrance as she closed the door to Armin's room. 

"Gods, you scared me." Petra hissed at the intruder. The intruder walked towards her and he brought back his hood revealing the Black Knight in all his splendor. Petra noticed that he carried a letter. 

He gave it to her and she hesitated, but she opened it. Her eyes widened. 

 

"Are you sure?" Petra asked, a bit surprised. Levi nodded. 

 

"It's time. He needs to know."

* * *

 

 


	16. Ave Imperator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your holidays! 
> 
> Here's a short chapter due to not wanting to keep you guys waiting, also i'm very excited to share this with you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was once said that the Southern Empire of Sie was the most successful Empire of them all, once overpowering the Central Empire. They were said to have the most beautiful looks, due to their elven blood, and the most competitive spirits, due to the fairies. They never looked towards the future, believing they carved their own future. They were happy people, charming and kind.

 

Yet, their kindness was their downfall. 

 

When Empress Alexandra captured the Southern Empire’s people, the war on slavery began, destroying and semblance of peace between the Central Empire and the Southern Empire.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE SEVENTH MONTH.**

 

Petra hid her face with her cloak and sneakily passed the knights that were walking towards the grand hall. She managed to climb up the pillar and remain hidden as she heard their whispers. 

 

“Did you hear about the rumors?” A knight asked one of his friends as they came to a halt in front of the grand hall’s entrance. 

 

“Which ones?” A knight teased back, shaking his head. 

 

“The one about the Conqueror planning to return to the North with that Princess. Princess Ela? Elay?” 

 

“Princess Elaysia, Iri.” 

 

“Oh come off it, the Conqueror has so many women, it’s hard to keep track of them.” 

 

“Watch your tongue, Iri. You never know who might be listening. What if the Empress heard you?” 

 

Petra watched as the Knight, Iri, seemed to pale at that. 

 

“She doesn’t casually walk around anyways.” Iri defended himself, but Petra watched as he looked around to make sure. 

 

The other knight sighed, but he motioned for Iri to come closer. 

 

“About that rumor, one of the Commanders already informed me that it’s coming up soon. The Conqueror is choosing his best men to go. Apparently, the Black Knight has opted to stay behind. Guess the Conqueror didn’t want to argue with him. Weird relationship those two have. Have you ever seen them laugh together?”

 

Petra winced at that.  _ That _ would be a sight. 

 

“Anyways, Iri, it’s not a rumor anymore. The Conqueror will be returning to the North to have that Princess be an Empress, the new Empress of Vala.”

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

“Mama! Can we sit over there?” Armin asked, tugging on Avelina’s hand. Avelina smiled and obliged, letting the Prince drag her over to the fountain in her gardens.

 

She sighed as they sat down and Armin proceeded to pull out the book he got from his father’s library and he began to read aloud. Avelina was never surprised at the genius of Armin, he kept proving to her how much he was his father’s son.

 

Ah, his father. 

 

Avelina bit her lip and she tugged on her dress, uncomfortably. It had been months since they...consummated their marriage. She remembered how the next day, he had disappeared, leaving her in the library wrapped in his cloak. 

 

She had bathed, got ready for the day. She noticed how Petra looked at the marks on her body, but with a knowing smile, Petra didn’t say anything. Instead, Avelina went on with her day, normally. She would think back on it from time to time, thought of how different people they were in that moment. It had been pents of frustration and all-consuming lust of power and want released in that one moment, and once it was released, where does one go from there?

 

Avelina didn’t know how to feel. She was only terrified of one thing. The voice in her head already was bothering her.

 

_ You silly girl, you gave him what he wanted. _

 

What if Erwin decided that he had only kept her alive because he wanted to “claim” her? Now that he had, would she be thrown aside?

 

Since that night, he hadn’t been in the rooms. According to Petra and Hange, they noticed he was spending his time in the War Room and his study, going over plans with Princess Eleysia. Avelina knew what that meant. Erwin was planning to go to the North once more, but did he truly intend to not inform her? 

 

This became more complicated than she thought possible.

 

She sighed, deeply, catching Armin’s attention who looked up at her with a slight pout. 

 

“I’m sorry, darling. What was that?” Avelina asked, trying to pay attention. Armin shook his head, and he went back to paying attention to his book, which meant “don’t bother me, Mama.”

 

Avelina smiled, softly, at that and placed a hand on his head. No, she couldn’t let go of this. She couldn’t leave Armin to Erwin and his mood swings and his raging rampants of war. 

 

She needed to stay, so she needed to be known. 

 

If being Empress, throughout Erwin’s reign, was the key to stay, then she will stay, no matter what.

 

Even if he would eventually threaten to kill her. She was a survivor, and this wasn’t going to change anything.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE ELEVENTH MONTH.**

 

Erwin angrily kicked his table, spilling the ink he had out in the open spill on his desk. He was struggling with the plans of invading the North once more without drawing any suspicions. If the King found out that his daughter, Eleysia, was coming back to betray him than the whole plan would be subjected into more bloodshed than Erwin wanted. 

 

His men were still recovering. The Commanders he planted in the other Northern kingdoms were already lacking the manpower they needed in order to keep the people at bay especially the rebellions. 

 

He ran a hand through his messy hair and rubbed his stubbled jaw. He needed to wash up, too. His hair was already long and he hadn’t been able to shave since he…

 

Erwin shook his head. He growled, now was not the time. 

 

A knock on the door of his study made him look up and he paused at the sight of who it was, but he narrowed his eyes after a moment before he motioned for the visitor to walk in. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, nonchalantly. 

 

He noticed from his peripheral vision that she was approaching him from the side and he looked up at her, annoyed. 

 

That’s when he noticed what she was wearing. 

 

He groaned, knowing fully well who sent her. 

 

“Tell Hange that it’s not necessary for them to send anyone from my harem.” Erwin hissed, angrily, pointing her towards the door. 

 

The girl, what was her name again? She was one of the princesses he acquired from one of the Central Kingdoms. Gods.

 

“Are you sure, Conqueror?” The girl asked, feigning meekness. She slid her robe off, revealing tantalizing curves and smooth skin. Erwin gritted his teeth. He growled and before he knew it, he pulled her against him, roughly kissing her. 

 

Fine. He needed this. He was tired, stressed, and--

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted them and the girl jumped and wrapped the robe around her, tightly. Erwin looked up and glared at the intruder. 

 

“Sorry...actually, not really. I have something to discuss with the Conqueror.” Levi announced, dressed in his Black Knight attire. He was holding papers, and Erwin knew it was what he had asked Levi to acquire. 

 

The girl looked at Levi and then at him. Erwin sighed. He waved her off, “Wait in my room.” 

 

The girl bowed and obeyed, scurrying away. Levi rolled his eyes when she left the room. 

 

“I love how Hange’s solution to dealing with you is to send you girls from a harem. I’m sure alcohol can do the same thing.” Levi said, approaching Erwin with a disdained look on his face.

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he held out his hand and Levi handed him the papers. 

 

Erwin flipped him off as he sat down behind his study and began to read the papers. Levi followed, sitting on the corner of the desk. 

 

While Erwin was busy reading, Levi looked around the room and he whistled low. 

 

“This library is a bit messy. Don’t you think?” Levi asked, observing his surroundings. He noticed the ink stain on the map and the massive pile of books everywhere. That’s when he spotted a child’s book on the chair in front of the desk.

 

He picked it up and a thought crossed his mind. He looked over to Erwin, “Did you tell Armin that you’re leaving once more?” 

 

Erwin paused at that, his fingers slightly moved against the paper. 

“I plan to tell him tomorrow.” Erwin finally said with a sigh, placing the papers down. 

 

“And your wife?” Levi asked, not missing a beat. Erwin didn’t say anything. 

 

“You know, I heard a funny rumor recently. About a late night visit to a library and loud noises being heard.” Levi kept going, his eyes falling on the quiet Conqueror. 

 

“Rumors are rumors, Levi.” Erwin said, with a final tone in his voice. Levi smirked at that, but he didn’t push anymore. 

 

“I would tell your Empress about what’s going on, Erwin. She’s proven well enough that she can handle a whole Empire herself. I’m also sure she can handle your problem with the North as well. Unless…”

 

“Unless what?” Erwin asked, falling into Levi’s trap. Levi shrugged, “Unless you guys aren’t speaking.” 

 

That did the trick. Erwin grabbed a book and threw it in Levi’s direction, which Levi avoided easily. 

 

There it was.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you haven’t spoken to your wife after you finally slept with her?” Levi asked, indecorously. 

 

“...This is none of your business.” Erwin hissed, getting up from the desk. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Technically, everything that happens in this Empire  _ is _ my business, Erwin. You made sure of that.” 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he gave Levi one more glare before taking his leave with a sweep of his cloak. 

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

Avelina placed a kiss on Armin’s forehead as he closed his eyes, sleepily. He began to breathe deeply, and Avelina knew that meant he had  _ finally _ fallen asleep. She stood up from sitting down on his small bed in the nursery next to her room, and she made her way to her sitting room. 

 

She just wanted to sit in front of the fireplace and relax.

 

She didn’t expect to see her husband standing in front of the fireplace, patiently waiting. 

 

She froze. He stared at her, and a moment passed between them before she bowed. 

 

“Conqueror.” She greeted, her voice a bit rough. She didn’t dare look up yet. Gods, she wanted to disappear right there and then. She wasn’t prepared for this. She was going to set up a plan, see if she could get him in a good mood and then discuss--

 

“I’m leaving for the North with Princess Eleysia. I’ve decided that the best time to establish her reign would be now.” Erwin said, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

Avelina nodded, dumbly. She fiddled with her hands a bit and she noticed that her robe opened up a little. She quickly pulled it around her, clearing her throat. Erwin didn’t even blink. Instead, he looked at the nursery. 

 

“Is he asleep?” Erwin asked, softly. 

 

“Yes, he fell asleep a moment ago.” Avelina said, standing there awkwardly. 

 

Erwin nodded at that. It was in that moment of them just standing there that Avelina noticed how Erwin’s hair had grown and how the fire behind him reflected how golden his hair and she noticed that his stubble had grown since…

 

Gods. This was not going well.

 

Avelina cleared her throat, “When will you be leaving?”

 

Erwin didn’t answer right away, and his gaze was averted to the side, staring at the desk instead of her. It didn’t annoy her. In fact, she was relieved. She wasn’t prepared to face him. Not yet.

 

“Two days from now.” Erwin finally said.

 

Oh, that’s why he didn’t look at her. 

 

Anger built up inside of her. Would he ever respect her? Respect her enough to inform her of his plans for the Empire they both shared?

 

“Oh. I see.” Avelina stated, curtly. That caught his attention. He looked at her, then, his gaze still unreadable, but Avelina knew he was thinking of something to say.

 

She just didn’t know what it was going to be. 

 

“I have no other choice, Avelina.” He finally said, as if talking to a child. As if he was talking to Armin. 

 

Avelina bristled at that, but she was too tired to argue with the man. It’s not as if she expected them to get along or even talk after that night. She still didn’t understand what had been wrong with her, and she would always grow flustered and ignore the memories that would come up from it. 

 

That entire night was a blur yet not a blur to her. 

 

Oh gods. 

 

“I understand.” Avelina said, a finality in her tone. She hoped he got the hint. She hoped he would leave already. 

 

Erwin nodded at her answer, and as if the gods were finally on her side, he bowed slightly and took his leave, his cloak dusting the ground beneath him as he walked away with heavy footsteps. 

 

Once she was alone, she took a deep breath and sighed, finally walking towards the sofa to sit and rest in front of the fireplace. She had been tired, but after this whole ordeal, she was exhausted. 

 

She closed her eyes and drifted into darkness.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

 

“You’re in a mood.” Hange stated, raising an eyebrow at the brooding man. Erwin sighed. He tapped his gloved hand on the glass of his desk, irritatingly.

 

“I told Petra to bring Armin here, but it’s been a hour and he isn’t here.” Erwin hissed, annoyed. Hange rolled their eyes. 

 

It’s been a crazy morning, having been awoken by a grumpy Conqueror, who claimed that he needed everything to be written down before he took his leave to the North. Hange noticed that the Empress was up and about, doing daily errands that have made the people fall in love with her within the castle. Maybe it was because she was the opposite of the tyrant who was currently glaring at paper. 

“Petra may have reasons, Conqueror. The Empress  _ has  _ kept her busy due to the seasons changing. Besides, the nobles will want to start setting up for the Summer Solstice soon.” Hange pointed out. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. He growled and stood up instead. He began to pace, his hands behind his back. Before Hange could say anything, the doors opened and in ran the Prince, holding the latest toy given to him by his father. Tears were rolling down his face before he buried his face in his father’s legs, taking the Conqueror by surprise. 

 

“Don’t go.” Armin mumbled against his father’s legs. 

 

This made Erwin froze before a dark look crossed his face. 

 

He bent down, slowly, lifting his cloak and letting it fall down slowly, Hange noticed he softened when he lifted his son’s head to look at him. The crown, that has always been sloppily placed on Erwin’s head, looked heavy in that moment. Hange could see the shadows bearing down on Erwin’s face.

 

The Messenger couldn’t believe it. 

 

Hange had thought it would take years to see that expression once more. 

 

“Who told you?” Erwin asked, softly, his gloved hand wiping his son’s face. 

 

Armin sniffled, and he looked down at his feet. He still held on to his father, clutching onto the sleeve of his father’s regal attire. 

 

“Mama.” Armin said, after a moment. Hange watched as Erwin’s jaw clenched. Armin looked frightened as he held onto his father even tighter when Erwin moved away a bit. 

 

“Mama told me so I won’t be sad.” Armin said, his eyes wide in innocence. Hange couldn’t help but wince. Oh, Empress, what are you doing?

 

That didn’t seem to calm Erwin either. He closed his eyes for a moment before he resumed an apathetic nature. He placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder. 

 

“I promise I’ll return soon. I should be back in time of the end of the Summer Solstice.” Erwin promised, but Hange couldn’t help but grimace at that. 

 

Was he talking to a subordinate or his son?

 

Armin took it, the sweet angel Prince that he is, and nodded. He ran into his father and hugged him tightly. Erwin seemed at a lost of what to do, and Hange knew that if they didn’t take their leave soon, Erwin would reward them by throwing a book at their head. 

 

The Messenger excused themself and took a deep breath when in the hall. That’s when Hange noticed who was spying just around the corner. 

 

“Ah, Empress.” Hange greeted, coyly. Avelina made a shushing motion with her hand and she glared at the Messenger, warning them to keep quiet. Hange sighed, but they complied, joining the Empress. 

 

“You know you’re asking for a death wish.” Hange said, crossing their arms and arching an eyebrow. 

 

Hange noticed the changes in Avelina since she became Empress. Appearance-wise, Avelina had changed from a menacing, half-hidden knight to a gorgeous, sweet Empress. It was insane how different Avelina turned out to be. At first, Avelina had kept a low profile, rumors and whispers swirling around about how the Conqueror would certainly be bored of her. And now, the cries of wanting her to stay Empress was impressive. 

 

She was dressed well, thanks to Petra, and the crown she wore fit her easily. Avelina could lead armies now, and yet…

 

The woman was still tiptoeing around the man who handed it to her. 

 

Not that Hange blamed her. It must be tiring, honestly. Hange was tired of the man everyday. 

 

Yet, for Avelina to be this stupid…

 

“What were you thinking?” Hange sighed, massaging their temples. 

 

“I wanted to soften the blow.” Avelina explained, her gaze still focused on the half-open door that lead to Erwin’s study.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Erwin will never know how to talk to someone about leaving. Especially to his three year old son. I did him a favor.” Avelina said, turning to finally face the Messenger. 

 

Hange was pleasantly surprised. A slow smile creeped onto the Messenger’s face. Hange shook their head, “You are quite something, Empress.”

 

Avelina shrugged and she turned her attention back to the doorway. After a moment, she sighed and made her way to leave back down the hall. 

 

“You’re not going to stay?” Hange asked, surprised. Hange watched the Empress’s backside as she paused. The Empress didn’t turn around.

 

“What’s the point?” Hange heard her whisper. Before the Messenger could say anything, the Empress walked away. 

___

 

Erwin steadied Ella as he overlooked his men. They were lined up and ready, ready for his command. He gave a nod to Pixis, who gave one in return before he began to lead. Princess Eleysia was trotting next to the Commander. Erwin looked to his side, and he gave a disapproving look at the apathetic Black Knight, who stood, waiting. 

 

“I trust you to care for my son.” Erwin said, his eyes narrowing. Levi rolled his eyes, but he saluted, lazily, nonetheless. 

 

“As my Conqueror commands.” Levi said, sarcastically. A moment passed, and Levi sighed. 

 

“You know--”

 

“I’ll be taking my leave.” Erwin interrupted the man, and with a swift turn from Elle, he was trotting behind his armies and Commanders. 

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

 

Avelina watched them leave from the tower. Petra held onto a sleeping Armin, and Avelina was glad he was asleep. She didn’t know how she could deal with another crying Armin while there was work to be done. She watched Erwin’s retreating back, and she took a deep breath after the armies were out of sight. 

 

That’s when she noticed something. 

 

Erwin had paused. Turning back a little, he looked at the castle, and then she noticed his eyes flitted over to the tower. It was fast, but she noticed it and she grew flustered, turning away quickly, which confused Petra. Avelina cleared her throat and she continued her way down the tower.

 

“Bring Armin back to the rooms. I’ll be in my study.” Avelina said, quickly, disappearing down the halls before Petra could say anything. 

 

As soon as she entered the study, Avelina closed the door and rested against the door before she slid down to cover her flustered face. 

 

The sight of Erwin raising his arm, ordering something to his army, but she saw something. Something glinting under the light. It was something she knew.

 

The favor she had given him years ago. 

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TENTH MONTH.**

 

She couldn’t sleep that night. She was tossing and turning, not knowing why she was having trouble. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t say goodbye or he didn’t even bother to say anything to her before he left. 

 

It was more so the fact that he had done that simple action. 

 

Throughout the years of not being able to read him, this was the most frustrating one. She would’ve rather had him not do that. She wouldn’t be here, wondering what it meant. She had the Empire to run and the Prince to raise. She didn’t need to think about him and his frustrating demeanour. 

 

She was fine with leaving things unsaid. They had their frustrations released, that’s all that it was. Her being a knight beforehand, she knew what it was like to...release pent-up frustration with men. She had thought it weird, at first, since they  _ were _ married, it had made sense that it would lead to consummation at one point, but only on  _ her _ terms. 

 

And yet…

 

Gods. 

 

She buried her face into a pillow and let out a groan. That’s when she felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area. She winced and she sat up, slowly. She placed her hands on her stomach and let out a scream.

* * *

Petra had been talking to Mike when she heard the scream. She ran into the Empress’ rooms and she paused at the sight of Avelina keeled over, screaming.

 

Mike had been behind her, and Petra turned around, her eyes wide, “Get a doctor. Quick.” 

 

Mike immediately obeyed and Petra ran to Avelina’s side. She pushed the covers aside, and Petra paled when she noticed blood. She helped Avelina sit up, and Avelina grabbed her hand, tightly. 

 

“What’s happening?” Avelina gasped. She threw her head back and screamed once more. Mike came running in with the doctor in tow. The doctor immediately set up and Petra watched as he helped Avelina spread her legs. He also furrowed his brows at the sight of the blood. 

 

Petra and Mike watched as the doctor did a proper and thorough check-up, having Mike turn around when it was inappropriate for the man to be looking at the Empress. 

 

Petra noticed the doctor, at the end of everything, seemed to take a deep breath and released it, slowly. 

 

Avelina’s cries had died down, after the doctor had her chew on some herb. 

 

“I need to speak with the Empress alone.” The doctor informed the both of them. Petra noticed Mike’s hesitance, but Avelina nodded sharply at the both of them. 

 

They bowed and took their leave.

 

Petra turned to Mike, once the door shut. 

 

“We need to inform Levi.”

* * *

Avelina noticed that the doctor seemed a bit confused, a bit hesitant, but he looked her straight in the eye when he asked her a shocking question.

 

“Empress, have you and the Conqueror been intimate before he left?” The doctor asked. Avelina was taken aback, and a flush on her face immediately appeared on her sweaty face.

 

“Yes.” Avelina answered, truthfully. 

 

That seemed to relieve the doctor as he sighed. 

 

“Well, this was a very close call then.” The doctor said.

“What do you mean?” Avelina asked, a bit warily. 

 

The doctor had been washing his hands as he talked to her, and Avelina noticed he still hesitated after a moment. He brought a hand to his temples and rubbed, as if trying to find the right way to answer her. 

 

“You’re with child, Empress.”

* * *

 


	17. Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update since there is so many things going on in real life. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter for now. I'll try to update ASAP.
> 
> Thank you guys for your love and support <3.

 

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 27 CE, THE TWELFTH MONTH.**

 

Avelina carefully set the papers down on the desk as she noticed Armin’s toys were still cluttered around the floor. She watched as Armin, who was turning four in two months, had been reading his father’s books and counting the pages that he had left.

 

She smiled at his innocence. Absently, she placed a hand on the tiny bump that she was hiding in her dresses. It had been two months since the doctor had informed her of the child.

 

“Empress?” Petra’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Avelina jumped a bit, quickly bringing her hand down. She smoothly acknowledged her lady-in-waiting with a smile.

 

“Yes?” Avelina asked, noticing that Petra had just walked in, looking a bit harried.

 

Ah, that means the party for Armin was in preparation.

 

“I’ll take the Prince to his room.” Petra offered, after a deep breath. Avelina nodded, and Petra paused.

 

“Empress, are you okay?” Petra asked, a bit wary. Avelina froze, but she managed to hide her discomfort with a quizzical look on her face.

 

“Of course, why?” Avelina asked, hoping that her acting skills were up to par today.

 

Petra didn’t say anything. Instead, she smiled and shook her head, “Nevermind. I’ll be taking my leave. Prince Armin.”

 

Avelina watched as Armin got up. He walked towards her to place a kiss on her cheek as she bent down. She waved as they left the study. When the door shut, she sighed in relief. She looked at the paperwork on her table and picked one paper up to overlook the details written on it.

 

With the conquering of the Northern Empire, Avelina took it upon herself to help Eleysia have a thorough transition. She liked the young girl, they had spoken more than once over lunches and dinners. The ideals that Eleysia had would surely form the Northern Empire and lead them to a better life. The only downfall Avelina could see was that Eleysia was falling more into Erwin’s charm of how he handled his power and his Empire. Eleysia wanted power like that, and as much as Avelina hated to admit it, the way Erwin handled power was certainly tempting.

 

To have power over one’s condition has always been a want within human nature. That’s when she felt her stomach once more.

 

She didn’t tell anyone. The doctor swore secrecy, and she made sure that any evidence was destroyed. She had told Petra and Mike that it was a simple case of stress and the doctor had confirmed it, making it look legitimate. Levi was the harder one to convince, but he left it alone especially since he had other matters to attend to.

 

The voice in her head was as malicious as ever.

 

_You tell the Conqueror, and he’ll have you killed. You and the child._

 

She had tried to reason with herself. Erwin had let her live, and let Armin live. Erwin was now close to his son, and he had her to thank. He had also wanted to...she grew flustered, remembering the memory of that one night in the library.

 

It’s not as if he _tried_ to prevent it from happening.

 

_He’s the Conqueror. He can do what he wants. You’re a simple pawn. A simple dalliance. Remember, he didn’t even say goodbye to you._

 

He wore her favor. The one that she thought he had given Eleysia. Shouldn’t that matter for something?

 

_Simple fool. A little trinket and you think he’s mesmerized by you? Have you not heard of the harem women he saw before he left you? Foolish woman._

 

Avelina shook her head.

 

It was useless anyways.

 

She had tried to reason with herself, but that’s when the nightmares had began.

* * *

The nightmares started off simple and innocent. She was in labor and everything was fine. The medical staff was there, and she was close to giving birth.

 

That’s when shadows came.

 

They came in forms of monsters and mostly arms. They would pull her, wrap around her, and in the moment she gave birth to the child, there were no sounds.

 

Just the voice, whispering.

 

She would constantly wake up in a cold sweat, panting. She would place a hand on her growing stomach, and she would feel instant relief at the feeling.

 

She would visit the doctor constantly, and he would reassure with the same words: the baby is healthy.

 

She had thought about finally telling someone. Levi was the only person she could really think of to trust, but she knew what his advice would be.

 

He would tell her to run and hide. The safest precaution he would think of and she wouldn’t be able to run the Empire she knew needed her. She thought of maybe confiding in Petra, but Avelina wasn’t ready to fully trust anyone.

 

_The baby will be your downfall, Avelina. Why not just kill it?_

 

Avelina froze. She slammed her hand against the table and she let out a low, frustrated growl.

 

“Shut up.” She hissed, her other hand clutching her head.

 

And for once, the voice decided to listen.

* * *

Erwin was satisfied.

 

The takeover of the Northern Empire of Vala was secure, and Eleysia, now the Queen of Rila, the main Kingdom of the North, was on the throne.

 

They were alone in the throne room, and Eleysia was obviously elated by the power she had gained. She faced Erwin, and in a minute, the Conqueror’s sword was touching her neck.

 

“C-Conqueror?” Eleysia stuttered in confusion.

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes, “I need you to understand one thing, Eleysia. Usually, I conquer Kingdoms myself and take over, but I see potential within you to lead _but_ it shall be under my name. Do you understand?”

 

Eleysia didn’t answer at first, her eyes still showing some defiance, but Erwin knew he had her. There was still fear, and he knew what to do with fear.

 

He knew that after her father’s downfall, which Commander Pixis saw to, Eleysia was going to quickly acquire the throne. And, she did. Erwin knew what power did to people.

 

He was the prime example of it.

 

Power. To acquire, to attain it. The reason why he even chose to lead himself was because he knew what it did. Eleysia wasn’t supposed to be sitting on the throne, but he remembered _her_ , how Eleysia and Avelina formed a respect of some sort.

 

Begrudgingly, Erwin saw it fit for Eleysia to rule if Avelina saw it fit to acknowledge her.

 

He watched as Eleysia nodded, sharply, his sword cutting her neck just a bit. He watched as the blood trickled down her neck. He looked back at her face and he noticed the fear disappeared and was replaced with a sense of determination.

 

He let go of her, satisfied.

 

“Enjoy your Kingdom, Queen Eleysia.” Erwin said, turning his back towards her. “Do well to remember my words. And you will remain victorious.”

 

As the doors shut behind him, he pulled his cloak closer to his face. Commander Pixis greeted him, and Erwin growled in distaste at the sight of the blood on his Commander’s uniform.

 

Pixis ignored it. Instead, he bowed.

 

“I’m guessing you allowed her to live.” Pixis said, following the non-stop Erwin, who was already walking towards the halls.

 

“She’ll do what I command her to.” Erwin said.

 

“Why don’t you just marry her?” Pixis asked, his logical mind turning the wheels. Erwin paused at that. He threw his head back, and before he could react, Pixis felt his back against the wall. Erwin’s gloved hand was wrapped around his throat.

 

Pixis noticed the darkness in Erwin’s gaze as the man stared at him.

 

“You dare suggest _that_?” Erwin hissed. Pixis calmly stared at the Conqueror, a bit taken aback.

 

A moment passed, and it seemed that Erwin awoken from whatever angered him. He let go of Pixis, who simply rubbed his neck before he calmly eyed Erwin, who was gritting his teeth yet he resumed his stance.

 

“My, have I struck a nerve, Conqueror?” Pixis asked, casually. Erwin merely grunted and turned around, “Don’t be ignorant, Pixis. You know what happens when I...let’s just go.”

 

Pixis watched as Erwin turned around, sharply, and resumed walking down the halls. Pixis followed, quitely, watching the young man’s wide back. His mind flashed back to when that once wide back used to be shorter and had a more joyous stride.

 

Pixis sighed, but he followed. Like he always had.

* * *

Avelina pleasantly smiled after the nobles said their goodbyes. Once she was sure she was alone, she took a deep breath and placed a hand on her head. The migraines were becoming harder to deal with, but the doctor had told her if she would stop fretting over every little thing at night then she would be able to sleep early and actually rest.

 

She bit her lip.

 

That’s what she was afraid of. The nightmares were becoming too real. Too dangerous. She swore that in her last nightmare she could feel the shadows whispering in her ear and playing with her hair.

 

Her dead child in her arms.

 

The words were so…

 

“Empress, it’s time for dinner.” Petra’s voice broke through her thoughts and Avelina turned around, fast, noticing the concern in her lady-in-waiting’s voice.

Avelina broke away from her thoughts and she nodded. She noticed that Petra was eyeing her warily, but Avelina pasted a small smile on her face.

 

“Let’s go.” Avelina said, smoothly, walking in front of her lady-in-waiting. She turned her head to the side, and that’s when she saw it.

 

Her bed, the medics surrounding her, and the shadows. She found herself trembling when she noticed that the shadows began taking a form. The form of a man. She watched as the hands of the shadow wrapped around her shaking form on the bed. She noticed that no one was paying attention to her. The doctor was screaming at her to push and--

 

_It will repeat over and over, Avelina. It will repeat. You will lose this child. Same mistake, same cycle. Same._

 

“Empress!” Petra’s voice broke through her thoughts. Avelina blinked, and the scene in front of her was gone.

 

Avelina gasped for air as she immediately clutched onto her stomach. She bent down a bit, and Petra rushed to her side.

 

“Are you okay, Empress? You were just standing there and shaking. You also are a bit pale...Do you need to rest?” Petra said in a rushed, worried voice.

 

Avelina pressed a hand on her forehead, the other still on her stomach.

 

“Yes...Yes, Petra, send for the doctor.”

* * *

Petra closed the doors behind her, bowing as she left. As soon as she left, she immediately walked down the halls. Dieter and Mike were at their posts, looking at her quizzically, but she shook her head and held up a hand, signaling that they shouldn’t ask any questions.

 

They nodded, sharply. They knew who she needed to go to first.

 

She opened the doors that lead to the barracks and the knights who were chatting and laughing inside, stood up, immediately, at the sight of her. They saluted her, and Petra waved them away.

 

“Where’s the Black Knight?” Petra commanded. One of the knights pointed in the direction of the training grounds and she nodded her thanks. She entered the grounds and she noticed that Levi was training some new recruits. Levi’s eyes narrowed when he saw her, and he waved for them to continue their training as he approached her.

 

“What is it?” Levi asked, grabbing a rag from behind her to wipe his face and chest.

 

“It’s the Empress.” Petra said, focusing on the problem rather than her very half-naked superior.

 

Levi paused at that, but he nodded, in thought.

 

“What happened?” Levi asked, motioning for her to follow him so they could speak in a more private place.

 

They stood at the cliff that overlooked the Kingdom, and Petra took a deep breath of fresh air.

 

“She...she seemed a bit overwhelmed. She had just finished talking to the nobles and I informed her about dinner. We had been walking, and she just stopped. She was staring at the corner and she paled considerably. She stood there, shaking. Her eyes were beginning to dart back and forth. Levi, I think the Empress is going through something, but she won’t talk.”

 

Petra watched as Levi pondered this. Levi’s face didn’t betray any emotion as he finally spoke.

 

“She’ll speak when she’s ready to. There’s no point in forcing her. She’s been through enough.” Levi stated, turning a bit from Petra. Petra noticed how his tone softened at the last phrase, yet it was fleeting.

 

Levi resumed a serious stance and before she could say anything, Levi turned to face her.

 

“Perfect timing that you’re here. Dieter and Mike have been informed. It’s time, Petra.” Levi stated the last part with his eyes narrowed.

 

Petra paused. She took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“I understand.”

* * *

 

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 28 CE, THE FIRST MONTH.**

Erwin folded his hands together as he placed his elbows on his travel study. His men were enjoying the bonfires, singing their songs and drinking their ale. He was used to this, but tonight, he was feeling especially restless.

 

They’ve been traveling for only a day, and he was impatiently waiting for his messenger with news from the Kingdom of Aria. He had sent his letter to his son, but he had yet to receive one from Armin.

 

Was this how it felt to be a father?

 

Truthfully, Erwin had never realized the impact Armin had on him since his first return when Armin was just a toddler. He had been amazed at the similarities he had shared with Armin, and maybe, it was the narcissistic side of him that made him appreciate his son.

 

The whole Empire saw it, but there were little things that Armin did that surprised Erwin. He was a bit defiant, clever about it. Erwin had caught his son climbing over one of the library’s railings in order to get to a bookcase that Avelina had deemed forbidden. Armin also was considerably sensitive to those around him. Erwin lacked that, of course. He acknowledged that he did, but he couldn’t help but wonder about how Armin could read those around him.

 

It made Erwin think about who could be Armin’s biological mother. He winced at the thought. When Armin had been conceived, Erwin was going through his personal harem due to the build-up of stress and the widening of his Empire. So, of course, the faces of the women were blurry due to his own intoxication as well.

 

Erwin had thought of searching for her, but if he thought about it more and more, Armin was better off with Avelina as his mother.

 

She was a good mother. A good Empress. Out of all the things he’s done out of a whim, marrying Avelina was a great idea. And that night…

 

Gods, he didn’t know what was going on with him. The dreams he had before that night were infuriating him. He cursed the gods for implanting them in his sleep, and he knew that they were having fun torturing him.

 

He just didn’t understand what the gods wanted him to do with her. He knew that they had given him their blessing, that she was the one they approved of, but Erwin didn’t think it would escalate to this.

 

Erwin closed his eyes. He didn’t mean for any of this to be complicated. He opened his eyes and he lifted his arm, staring at the favor wrapped around his arm.

The woman was an interesting creature. No matter how destructive and horrendous he was, she had taken his shit.

It impressed him.

 

It made him watch her. Observe from a distance. Claim her when she was in his vicinity.

 

Gods.

 

He stood up, ready to go out in order to gain some ale he definitely needed. That’s when the messenger finally decided to show up, but Erwin noticed how the messenger was out of breath and he narrowed his eyes. He immediately grabbed the messenger to force him to stand up.

 

“Conqueror. The Kingdom of Aria is under attack.”

* * *

 


	18. Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Wow, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the support once again. 
> 
> Here's another chapter!

King Alexander loved his people. Even more so when it came to his Knights. His most trusted Golden Knight, Leo, was his best friend. It was said that their brotherhood was one of the most endearing kind. 

When King Alexander failed to find a Queen for the Kingdom of Aria, it was once rumored that it was because he was in love with Leo.

* * *

 

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 28 CE, THE FIRST MONTH.**

 

Avelina had trouble sleeping once more. The doctor was now expressing worry, and he ordered her on bed rest, but she was ready to fight that order. She couldn’t rest especially if the Empire had so much to do and the Conqueror wasn’t here.

 

Come to think of it, she didn’t receive a letter and it’s been a month already. She shook her head. She didn’t expect a letter especially with how awkward it had been when he had left. It’s as if they had no idea what to say to each other after letting all the frustration out with each other through _very_ intimate means. Where do two emotionally stunted people go from there?

 

That’s when she felt the child within her kick.

 

Oh, and she was with child. Their child.

 

She winced at the thought of his arrival. She was almost at the end of her first trimester, according to the doctor. He had warned her about not being able to hide her stomach anymore. Besides, her maids would start talking. Petra would definitely notice.

 

She was at a lost at what to do and the migraines from the nightmares weren’t subsiding.

Armin’s fourth birthday was soon, and she knew that if Erwin had it his way then he was sure to return in time for it.

 

_Quite a dilemma, dear little Empress._

 

Avelina gritted her teeth. She tossed and turned a bit before she decided to get up. She placed a hand on her head and sighed. Getting up, she walked towards the balcony and that’s when she paused.

 

There was movement in her garden. She saw covered faces and, with her trained eye, she saw the Northern emblem.

 

Her eyes darted back and forth and she ran back into her room, grabbing her robe and sword. Immediately, she ran into Armin’s room, shaking the little boy as softly yet urgently as she can.

 

“Armin, darling, you need to wake up.” Avelina hissed, loudly. She watched as the Prince opened his eyes, sleepily.

 

“What’s happening?” Armin asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Avelina picked him up, and she noticed that he was a bit startled by that when he cried out. She covered his mouth with her hand, quickly.

 

“There are very bad people who are going to try and get into the castle, so I need you to listen to me, carefully, okay?” Avelina said, slowly, trying to find the right words.

 

Armin was terrified, and Avelina felt terrible, but there was no time for her to explain further. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

 

The doors to her room opened and in ran Mike and Dieter, their forms ready and alert.

 

“Empress Avelina, Prince Armin, are you in here?” Dieter asked, frantically. Avelina walked out of the room, holding onto Armin tightly, who buried his face in her shoulder, shaking.

 

“We’re here.” Avelina hissed, motioning for Dieter to quiet his voice.

 

Mike’s form relaxed and Dieter breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I saw them. What’s the situation?” Avelina asked, trying to soothe Armin. Mike nodded, sharply, “They managed to ambush the knights on the ground floor. The Black Knight is on his way to them now. Our orders are to bring you to the Conqueror’s study, it’s the safest room at the moment.”

 

Avelina thought about that for a moment. Hiding in Erwin’s study must’ve been Levi’s idea, which was a good strategy, but the fighter within her was thinking on the aggressive side.

 

She counted at least thirty hooded figures in the courtyard when she looked over the balcony. There must’ve been more who already managed to infiltrate the barracks.

 

“Any casualties as of yet?” Avelina asked, after a moment, walking already towards the doors. Mike and Dieter immediately went to her side.

 

“A couple are injured, but it doesn’t seem deadly. The intruders are--”

 

“Northern rebels. I saw the emblem. They must be upset over the change of rule, which is understandable, but it’s surprising to think that they won’t support the daughter of their King.” Avelina sighed the last part.

 

The Northern Empire was known to be horrible to their women. It’s no wonder the late King didn’t have a wife. Eleysia must’ve had a hard time in general when assuming power, or even having her voice heard. A twinge of guilt hit Avelina as she thought of the original animosity she had for the Princess.

 

 _Such a selfish girl you are, Avelina_.

 

Avelina shook her head. Shit. Now was not the time.

 

They managed to arrive at Erwin’s study and Avelina turned to Mike, immediately.

 

“I need you to watch the Prince.” Avelina ordered, straightforwardly. Mike’s face darkened a bit at the insinuation.

 

“My orders were to bring you both to the study, Empress. You truly don’t intend to fight?” Mike questioned, harshly.

 

Avelina sighed. She patted Mike’s shoulder and she turned to face a bewildered Dieter. She gently nudged Armin into his direction, who took a peek from her shoulder.

 

“Hold onto the Prince for me, Dieter.” Avelina commanded, softly. Dieter nodded, slowly, but Armin gripped onto her tighter.

“No, I don’t want to.” Armin cried, burying his face back into her hair. Avelina took a deep breath, and she immediately pulled him away from her and she handed Dieter the kicking Prince.

 

“I’m sorry, darling, but I promise I’ll be back, okay?” Avelina assured, placing a kiss on Armin’s sweaty forehead. He tried to grab onto her once again, but she managed to dodge it. She signaled Mike with her eyes, and the man begrudgingly nodded.

 

“I promise everything will be okay. Right now, you’re in charge of the Prince. If anything happens to him, so help me gods.” Avelina hissed the last part.

 

“Understood, Empress.” The knights chorused. With a bow, the knights watched the Empress leave the study in one swift movement.

* * *

 Levi let go of a knocked out rebel.

 

“When did they get so aggressive?” Levi mused aloud, bending down to examine the bodies. Levi shrugged, and he sighed.

 

“We’re just lucky that they didn’t know how to plan this strategically. A few were injured, but they were minor.” Levi assessed the situation, his eyes flitting across the room and the courtyard.

 

That’s when he saw a very reckless and careless Empress, walking towards him.

 

He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Remind me to assign better knights when it comes to protecting your stubborn ass.” Levi said as she approached him.

 

Avelina rolled her eyes at that, but she threw a rebel in his direction and he flinched when blood got on his boots.

 

“Empress, indeed. Has your husband bloody ways influenced you to be filthy?” Levi sighed, brushing his boot against the rebel’s clothing.

 

Avelina didn’t answer. Instead, she looked around, noticing that there was nothing for her to clean up. Levi could see her clench her teeth, and he clucked his tongue, disappointed.

 

“Don’t tell me you were hoping that there was more. Has Empress life really dulled you that you _want_ bloodshed?” Levi said, his gaze on her. He saw the shame fill her eyes and he watched as she bit her lip, a tell-tale sign of her guilt.

 

The White Knight within her hasn’t gone anywhere. Levi didn’t know if he should consider that a good thing, but he wasn’t happy about it. He thought that her life as Empress would be much more suited for her.

 

He would worry about that later.

 

He turned to face her, and his eyes grew wide and his face ashened. He reached out a hand, and before she could do anything as well, Avelina was knocked down with a bow straight to her shoulder.

 

“Shit!” Levi cursed, and he ran towards her, picking her up, quickly. He ran into a safe corner and he assessed her arm. Not a major injury, but one that could’ve easily severed her use of her arm. She had been knocked out by the fall on the concrete, and she--

 

Levi’s eyes widened. Before anything could process, he heard a rebel yell. He turned around to face the enemy, ready to fight.

 

At least it was one surviving one. He would defeat this one.

 

Then, he would definitely question the very questionable Empress and the tell-tale bump she was shielding.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 28 CE, THE SECOND MONTH.**

 

Erwin arrived at his Kingdom swiftly in the night. He readied his knights, but as soon as he passed the towns square and arrived at the entrance of his castle, he noticed that the knights were fine.

 

They greeted him with a salute.

 

“I received a report. Status?” Erwin demanded.

 

“We were attacked by fifty Northern rebels. A few were injured, but we’ve managed to secure the Kingdom, Conqueror. The Prince--”

 

Erwin didn’t need to hear anymore. He rode past them, immediately, getting off Ella. He was greeted by Levi.

 

“Where is my son?” Erwin asked, angrily. Levi sighed, “Can you relax? You really have so little faith in me?”

 

Erwin paused and whipped around, about to grab his Black Knight, but Levi managed to dodge him effortlessly.

 

“What I have little faith in is the fact that I have to leave tired men and force my way back into my Kingdom because Northern rebels carelessly tried to attack. I want to know where my son is.” Erwin hissed, angrily.

 

Levi brushed himself off a bit before he glared at the Conqueror before him.

 

“Prince Armin is safe and sound and tucked away in his bed.” Levi stated, blankly.

 

Erwin growled a bit at his Black Knight, but he silently took a deep breath and released it. He turned around with a dramatic swish of his cloak, but he was stopped by Levi’s words.

 

“Besides, I would concern myself more with the Empress. She was attacked during the chaos. She’s in stable condition, back in your rooms. If you care.” Levi said that last phrase with a sigh.

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. And after a moment, he walked away.

* * *

Petra knew that what she was doing would risk her life. The Conqueror would be understandably angry if he found out, but she trusted Levi. If Levi said that this was a good thing, then she believed it.

 

She looked up and noticed the view of the Kingdom of Aria was just ahead.

 

“We’re almost there.” Petra whispered.

* * *

Avelina had been ordered on bed rest for almost a month now, and she was getting restless. She knew that she had messed up by letting down her guard, and when she had awoken, she was not only greeted by a worried doctor but a very quiet Levi.

 

He knew.

He didn’t say anything to her, and she didn’t say anything about it to him. By the time he had taken his leave, he only said one phrase: “You’re playing a dangerous game, Avelina.”

 

He hadn’t called her Avelina since he found her in that barn all those years ago.

 

They haven’t spoken since then. She hadn’t even seen Petra, which was weird, but considering the chaos that had happened this entire time, she knew that Petra would be more focused on caring for Armin since he was already up and about nowadays.

 

His fourth birthday was tomorrow.

 

Avelina still hadn’t received word personally from Erwin, but the rumors that were being whispered around her was that he had received a report about the Northern attacks and had left his men behind in order to get here as quickly as possible.

 

She gritted her teeth and she placed a hand on her growing stomach. She was already on her second trimester, and at this point, it was impossible to hide it anymore. She hadn’t come up with a plan, and the bedrest order set her back. If she was able to walk around, she could easily avoid Erwin. Yet, that was also a horrible plan. He would still see her, especially with Armin in the picture.

 

The nightmares and the “voice” have been aggressively bothering her. The same line since she saw the shadow figure has been repeating: “The same mistake will repeat. Same.”

 

She didn’t know what it meant.

 

The doors to her room open, and she looked up, expectantly. She knew that the doctor would be on his way to check on her for the day.

 

It wasn’t the doctor.

 

It was a very aggravated-looking, bearded Conqueror.

* * *

She was pale. That’s the first thing he noticed, and then he saw the bandages wrapped around her arm.

 

He approached her, slowly, and he narrowed his eyes when she seemed to flinch a little.

 

“I didn’t expect this as a greeting.” Erwin said, “And yet, I’m still not surprised.”

He noticed that Avelina wasn’t really listening to him. Instead, she simply stared. It unnerved him, really. Usually, she would narrow her eyes and say a smart phrase of her own. What was going on with her? Did the attack really affect her?

 

How pathetic.

 

He sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“Are you not going to say anything?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Avelina clutched onto the sheets of the bed.

 

“When did you arrive?” Avelina asked, softly. Not the usual greeting, but when have they ever greeted each other normally?

 

Erwin sighed. Enough of this. He had checked on Armin, earlier, and he was exhausted after seeing his son safe. He wanted to take a bath and he wanted to rest. He would talk to Avelina when he could. At least he knew she was alert.

 

“Moments earlier. I heard you did something reckless once more, but I’ll deal with you after I rest. I’m in no mood to deal with your grievances again, Avelina.” Erwin sighed. With a wave, he left the room, but he noticed that Avelina seemed to visibly relax at his leave.

 

Interesting.

* * *

Avelina held her breath until she watched her husband leave. When he disappeared from her vision, she sighed in relief.

 

Gods, she needed to come up with a plan. Should she get up now and find a different room? No, the doctor would tell Erwin of his orders and that would make Erwin even more pissed. What about if she made an excuse of wanting sleep in Armin’s room? But, then again, Erwin had a higher chance of coming into Armin’s room rather than to theirs.

 

What if she just told him?

 

She flinched at that.

 

Who knew what that result would be.

 

She got up and stretched. She made her way to her vanity, and she placed a hand on her stomach, perfectly outlined by the satin of her nightgown. It was still weird at times, to think that a life was growing within her.

 

She was so into her thoughts that she didn’t realize the doors opening, but she heard the sound of something shattering.

 

She looked up and that’s when she saw him. He had pushed one of the ceramic statues on the fireplace to the ground. He was livid. His bright blue eyes widened in shock and his bare hands gripping onto the towel that was wrapped around his waist and the other gripping onto the mantle, blood staining it.

 

She ran.

* * *

She didn’t know where she was running to. All she knew was as soon as she ran into the halls, she saw the shocked looks of Mike and Dieter. They were flustered at first, and then they were shocked at the sight of her bump.

 

“No questions. Where’s Levi?” Avelina asked, urgently.

 

“Last I heard was that he is in the barracks, checking in on the men that have arrived--Empress!”

 

Avelina ran towards the barracks and she saw the men lined up as Levi went to each of them individually. It wasn’t until one of the men noticed her that Levi, annoyed, looked at who was distracting his men.

 

He stared at her, blankly, for a bit, and he waved his hand to dismiss the men in front of him. The knights bowed and took their leave, leaving the Empress and the Black Knight.

 

“Did he see?” Levi asked, noticing the paleness of her face.

 

“He did.”

 

“And your response was to run? Do you understand how bad this looks, Avelina?” Levi said, urgently.

 

“Bad, indeed.” A voice sounded behind them.

 

A very angry, threatening voice growled.

 

Avelina turned around, and she saw that Erwin was still half-dressed from his bath. He had shaved, but his hair was tied back. It was enough to assume that he was ready for bed when he had arrived at their room, but Avelina didn’t think he would share the same bed as her. She had foolishly assumed that he would go to his harem. It was what she had been used to when she had been his White Knight.

 

Gods. How foolish she was.

 

He was enraged...No, disgustingly angry. She knew only that one time what it was like to be under his wrath, and that was when she had saved Armin from his death.

 

Now, here she was once again.

 

“Tell me, Levi, when did you stop calling my wife Empress?” Erwin hissed, his gaze still on her. Avelina flinched a bit, but she forced herself to remain still.

 

Levi scoffed at that, “You dare question the paternity of your child?”

 

“I dare question of why I was not informed that the Empress is with child.” Erwin growled, angrily.

 

Avelina’s eyes darted back and forth. She messed up, there were too many people in hearing distance. The knights were still around, and she knew it wouldn’t look good if they continued this way.

 

The information that she’s with child was now out, and the fact that the Conqueror was livid wasn’t a good sign.

 

Before she could stop herself, Avelina ran up to Erwin, grabbing onto his hands, desperately. She noticed that Levi was already assuming an attack position, but she shot him a quick look before she turned her attention back to Erwin.

 

Oh, he wasn’t having this.

 

“Get out of my sight. Now.” Erwin hissed, grabbing her wrists and pushing her away.

 

“You can’t blame me.” Avelina finally said, exasperated. “I didn’t know what to do about the Conqueror who just murders his children---”

“Do not make me repeat myself, Avelina.” Erwin interrupted her, his gaze now darkened and his tone low.

 

“Avelina. I suggest you step away from him.” Levi’s voice said from behind her. Avelina, tired and terrified, placed a protective hand on her stomach, which caught Erwin’s attention. His gaze unreadable.

 

She shook her head, stubbornly, “I shouldn’t have just ran. I’ve been beside myself in wondering how I should bring it up to you. I’m sorry, Erwin. But, I refuse to have this child taken away from me.”

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. For a moment, he stared at her, his darkened gaze made her shudder. Then, he threw his head back and laughed. Really loud.

 

The sound made her wince.

 

“Do whatever the fuck you want. Just get the hell out of my face.”

 

Avelina watched as Erwin turned his back, leaving her troubled and alone.

* * *

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 28 CE, THE THIRD MONTH.**

 

Levi acknowledged Petra with a slight nod. Petra nodded in return. She motioned for a hooded figure to walk towards Levi, and Levi paused at the sight of the figure.

 

“I see you did your mission well.” Levi acknowledged, with a relieved sigh. Petra scoffed, “Of course, the distraction with ambush served well.”

 

Levi winced at that.

 

“Empress Avelina got hurt, which wasn’t according to what I expected. Also, she was hiding something that moved her into the Castle of Lai, the one besides the water.” Levi stated, after a moment.

 

Petra’s eyes widened at that. “What do you mean?”

 

Levi sighed, “I’ll explain later. Let’s just say that the Conqueror and the Empress haven’t spoken or seen each for a month. The Prince has been asking questions, wondering as to why he has to have separate visits. It’s a mess.”

 

“...Did the Northern rebels anger the Conqueror so much? Did it make him paranoid?”

 

Levi shook his head, “It was the pregnancy.”

 

That made Petra speechless. Levi held up a hand, “Like I said, we’ll speak later, Petra. It’s rude of us to keep our guest waiting.”

 

He turned to the hooded figure, and he bowed low.

 

“Please excuse us. It’s nice to finally meet you. Welcome back to the Kingdom of Aria, Lady Kara of Erie.”

* * *

 


	19. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'm sorry that this update took awhile. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**IN THE REIGN OF CONQUEROR ERWIN, 28 CE, THE THIRD MONTH.**

 

Avelina thanked the maid as she wrapped herself with a towel. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air from the warm breeze that passed through the open arches of her room in the castle. The castle that has now been deemed her new home for the time being. 

 

Erwin had been livid. When he had returned home a month ago, he had left her with Levi, who in return, sighed and escorted her back to her rooms. She didn’t sleep that night, and she had gone to Armin’s room instead. 

 

She saw Erwin’s back, and he slightly turned towards her, glaring at her in warning. 

 

She took the hint and let him be. It was in that instant she knew she wasn’t going to be welcomed in his presence any time soon. 

 

When the morning came, she had found herself in the Throne Room, being escorted out and being sadly greeted by Dieter, who gave Stallion, her horse, to her. 

 

“You’ve been moved to Castle of Lai.” Dieter had told her. Avelina had been too tired to question it, but she was alarmed at the sight of Armin running up to her. 

 

He had buried his head in her dress and began to cry. It was then that Erwin had appeared, and he motioned for one of the maids to grab his son away from her. Armin tried to fight, but the maid eventually won when Erwin had ordered Armin to stop. 

 

Armin looked at his father then, and Avelina looked away, not being able to stand the look on his face. 

 

“Why does Mama have to go, Papa?” Armin had asked, so innocently, so confused. Erwin had bent down, pointed to the bump that was now showing, and had said, “Because she’s with child.” 

 

That was it. Armin still seemed confused, but Erwin’s tone had been adamant, no room for questioning. Avelina knew the effect that Erwin had on people. His son was no exception. 

 

Erwin had turned to her then, his face apathetic, and told her: “If you wish to see Armin, inform a messenger, and I will see to it if it’s fit for him to visit or not. If you have any other questions or concerns, your knight will send a messenger as well.” 

 

He had turned around after that, but Avelina managed to question him once more in a broken voice, “And the child I carry?” 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked down at his son by his side, who was already approaching his father to hold his hand. Once Erwin’s gloved hand held Armin’s small hand, he had said: “Who knows.” 

 

He walked away then. Armin, sad, by his side. The maids silently bowing their heads, and Dieter looking a bit taken aback. It was Avelina who had been shocked and despondent to even say anything anymore. She had simply entered the carriage that waited for her, and she was now here at Castle of Lai. 

 

The castle was by the water and it had a beautiful view. This was the castle that King Alexander had built for the visitors that came by sea, and it was known to be well-loved and well taken care of. This was the castle that Princess Serena of the Southern Empire of Sie had stayed when she had been in charge of making peace with the Central Empire. 

 

This was also the castle she grew up in.

* * *

When Avelina had arrived at this castle, she laughed. She knew it was a cruel joke that Erwin had decided to punish her with, a reminder of some sort in his twisted manipulating mind. He wasn’t just livid; he was disgusted.

 

She remembered the night she had went to Armin’s room, his protective, muscular body hovering over his son’s sleeping form, as if he was waiting for someone to kidnap the Prince. 

The face he had among the shadows that splayed on his face. His blue eyes sharp and narrowed. 

 

She shook her head. It was no use to think about that night, and it’s no use to think about what she could’ve done in order to avoid this situation that she had brought herself in. 

 

She was pregnant. She will barely get to see Armin. Her rule will end soon. 

 

It’s been a month of silence. She received no paperwork. Hange hadn’t stopped by, meaning the Royal Messenger was absolutely either busy or being held by the Conqueror himself. Armin only visited twice due to Mike being able to bring the Prince over, and since Mike was one of the Conqueror’s most trusted knight, there were no hesitancies with him. 

 

Armin had been happy, overwhelmingly so to be with her, and then sad, sobbing, on the way home. It broke her heart, but she knew there was nothing she could do. 

 

She had thought of groveling, but she knew that if she were to do that, the Conqueror would do nothing. Maybe even kill her if he felt like it. 

 

She was out of his good graces. She wouldn’t even be surprised if he announced that he would be divorcing her, making the child she bore illegitimate.

 

Like her. 

 

Avelina placed a hand on her stomach, and she felt the baby move a bit. She had to think of something, anything. 

 

She wasn’t going to have her child not know its father. Not like her. 

* * *

Avelina changed into another gorgeous dress that was provided to her by one of the maids, and she sighed. Petra still wasn’t here. She had finally noticed that Petra wasn’t just missing from the Kingdom of Aria, but she was nowhere to be found, according to the maids. That was odd. She had asked Mike and Dieter, but they had told her that the last thing they heard was that Petra had decided to take a vacation down south.

 

She didn’t know Petra well enough, but she was sure that Petra didn’t just take random vacations especially in times like this. 

 

“Is there any news--” Avelina was cut off by the sound of horses neighing in the distance. She paused at the sounds, and she walked over to the balcony and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of two familiar figures and one hooded one. Petra and Levi were there, clear as day, but they were joined by a woman. 

 

She couldn’t see the woman’s face, but she noticed that Levi and Petra were escorting her inside the castle as if she was royalty. She turned around and motioned for the maid, “Send Dieter to receive them. Tell them I’ll be down soon.”

* * *

Dieter couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Levi was staring at him, nonchalantly, and Petra simply smiled nervously.

 

“When you said that it was time, I didn’t think it would be this soon.” Dieter hissed in shock. He turned his attention to the hooded woman next to them and he couldn’t help but be a bit curious. Levi’s warning “tch” made Dieter fluster and he stood up straight and turned his attention back to them.

 

“What’s the plan here? We’re just going to tell the Empress this huge secret?” Dieter said, exasperated. 

 

Levi sighed and he shook his head, “There’s no huge secret, Dieter. This was bound to happen sooner or later. No matter what Erwin wants to believe.” 

 

Dieter hesitated, but before he could say anything else, a maid approached them. 

 

She said that the Empress was waiting, and Petra and Levi exchanged looks while Dieter forced himself not to hit himself on the head. 

 

The Kingdom of Aria will certainly not be the same anymore.

* * *

 

Avelina noticed that Petra was the one who approached her first, bowing politely. 

 

“Lady Petra, you were missing for a long time. According to intel, you were on vacation. I found that odd. You certainly never had the time to take a vacation before.” Avelina said, a bit taken aback. 

 

Petra smiled back politely, “I apologize for the sudden absence, Empress. I had other matters to attend to. I do hope you forgive me.” 

 

Avelina held up a hand and shook her head, “No apologies necessary. I was simply worried, that’s all. I assume you’ve heard of the changes.” The room grew a little tense at the mention of the changes, but Avelina knew that there was no use in ignoring it. The evidence of why she was even moved here was showing already. 

 

Petra nodded, a bit sad. “I have no words, Empress. All I can do is be by your side while we wait for the child to be born.” 

 

Avelina nodded, and she smiled in gratitude. That’s when she saw Levi and the hooded figure walk in. 

 

“Did the Black Knight escort you here?” Avelina asked, already knowing that he did, but she wasn’t sure what to ask. Who was the hooded figure and what was Levi up to?

 

Petra nodded, “He did.”

 

“And who is that with you?” Avelina asked, softly, noticing that the figure was a bit frail, holding onto Levi’s arm as he gently led her into the hall. 

 

“The Black Knight didn’t enclose that information with me, Empress.” Petra said, after a moment. 

 

Avelina nodded, accepting her answer. She motioned at Levi, who gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement. 

 

“And who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?” Avelina asked, politely. 

 

Levi brought the hooded figure forward and he helped her bring the hood down and Avelina froze. 

 

Every single part of her paled. She couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be who she thought it was. 

 

The woman in front of her was beautiful. She had graying blonde hair and bright green eyes. A petite woman, she was a bit skinny as well. Too skinny. That’s when she noticed that the woman had some fine lines on her face, but she was aging gracefully. Something that Avelina wasn’t used to when seeing a noblewoman. Especially that this certain noblewoman came from such a prominent line. 

“Lady Kara of Erie...Levi--” 

 

She was cut off by a sudden hold on her hands, and Avelina widened her eyes at the sight of a teary-eyed woman look up at her with bright green eyes.

 

“It’s you!” The sound of a light, airy voice filled the hall, and Avelina, in awe, didn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry?” Avelina asked, surprised. The noblewoman didn’t say anything, instead, she laughed, such a beautiful sound. 

 

Avelina looked up at Levi, not knowing what to do. 

 

Levi’s face didn’t betray any emotion. Instead, he gently walked up to the woman and offered his arm in a gentleman fashion, something Avelina wasn’t used to seeing since she became Empress. 

 

But, Levi was surprisingly warm, even though his face was still apathetic, but his movements reminded Avelina of the time when she was younger and he had been training her. 

 

Lady Kara looked at the offered arm and then up at Levi and the smile on her face was still bright as she pointed at Avelina. Before she could say anything, Levi interrupted her, “Lady Kara, you must be exhausted. Let’s get you settled in one of the rooms.”

 

Before Avelina could say anything, Levi made a slight hand gesture that had her glowering, but she accepted it. If she were to make a scene now, she wouldn’t be able to get any answers. 

 

She watched, silently, as Levi led the noblewoman out of sight. Once she knew that it was clear, she turned to Petra, who was just as wide-eyed as her. 

 

“What just happened?”

* * *

Avelina was busy pacing the floor as she stood on her balcony. She rubbed her bulging stomach to try and ease her anxiety, but she couldn’t seem to be at peace.

 

Lady Kara from Erie was here. 

 

Impossible. 

 

No one had heard of what happened to the noblewoman. The House of Erie...once an established house had lost their only heir, Lady Kara. It’s unknown as to what happened to her and it was once said that King Alexander was distraught at her disappearance, infamously angrily ending the House of Erie’s noble status. It was unheard of, but according to the rumors, the House of Erie had wanted to end their noble status then admit anything about Lady Kara’s whereabouts. 

 

It had caused a disturbance, changing the usual kind King into a hardened one, a dark cloud over the the Kingdom. 

 

Avelina had learned about it, but just as little as the information was, she knew that it didn’t last long and that the Kingdom thrived once more. 

 

Lady Kara’s disappearance was never spoken of again. 

 

The Empire of Lux’s biggest mystery was now in the same castle she was in. Arriving with Levi nonetheless. 

 

A knock sounded and she answered, waiting anxiously. As soon as he appeared, Avelina glared at him. 

 

Levi held up a hand, his stoic expression back on his face. 

 

“Before you go off, there’s a reasonable explanation as to why this is all happening.” Levi said, silencing her before she had a chance to speak. 

 

Avelina opened her mouth, ready to ask her questions. After a moment, she paused and sighed. She waved a hand, motioning for Levi to continue. 

 

Levi leaned against one of the pillars in her room and crossed his arms, “When the Conqueror decided to make his move with the North, I decided that it was a good time to start my plan with the Southern Empire of Sie.” 

 

Avelina’s eyes widened. 

 

“I knew that the Northern rebels would attack the castle, but I trusted the knights to be prepared. Yet, imagine my surprise when the reckless Empress, pregnant nonetheless, decides to join the fight. Whatever, the rebels successfully managed to create a distraction I sorely needed. I managed to get Lady Kara from the south.”

 

“She’s been where?!”

 

“I know you heard the rumors and you were taught the stories of what happened. I don’t exactly know the details myself, but while you and the Conqueror were all over the place, I had found out that a Lady Kara was residing somewhere in the Empire of Sie. I trusted my sources and found it to be true and brought her back. But...she's been off. She doesn't remember much. She calls me names, different ones, old ones. She's lost a part of her mentality.” 

Avelina nodded, somberly, at the thought. It made sense. Lady Kara had seemed a bit out of it, her eyes a bit dazed.

 

“But, why?” Avelina knew that Levi would understand, 'why'. Why now? Why bring her now when her marriage was on the verge of exploding? When she herself was about to explode?!

 

Levi sighed and pushed himself off the pillar. He began to pace in front of her, his hands behind his back. 

 

“Lady Kara was a very important person to King Alexander. Not only to him, but to the Empire of Lux. She’s too much of an important person to just leave in hiding.” 

 

“She was in hiding? Why?”

 

Levi paused and turned to her.

 

“Because she’s the mother of the one who now sits on the throne.”

 


	20. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Yay, a quicker update for once! I know you guys have some questions, and I understand due to how I write each chapter. 
> 
> Before each chapter, I go to the past and explore some lore and some characters who were placed before Erwin, Levi, and Avelina's time. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter will be a little clearer and explain what has been going on so far!
> 
> Once again, I'm always delighted to read your comments and encouragements! It really helps with the writing process, especially with how big this plot is.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the new update! Also, a bit of a warning, mentions of mental instability and abuse.

 

Avelina tossed and turned all night. Levi had been adamant of her not visiting Lady Kara, and she knew that he was right. Yet, it didn’t stop her from being entirely curious. She lit up a candle and wrapped her robe around her as she walked out of her room, carefully.

 

Dieter and Mike were nowhere to be found, and she thanked the gods for their disappearance. 

 

She quickly walked towards the library, which was down the hall, next to the study. She had been raised here and the library had been her haven when tutors and knights finally left her alone. She knew that the Castle of Lai was one of the most historically-stocked library in all of the three Empires, which was one of the reasons why she had been stowed there. 

 

The bastard had to be trained just in case.

 

As soon as she closed the doors behind her, as quietly as she could, she looked up and down the rows of books, her eyes opened for a specific book. 

 

That’s when she spotted it. 

 

_ History of the Empire of Lux: King Alexander  _ was haphazardly placed within the record books of his other predecessors. 

 

She grabbed it and she brought it to one of the tables and plopped herself down and began to flip through the pages, trying to find what year it would have been…

 

There!

 

Her eyes began to scan the pages…

 

_ During the Summer Solstice, King Alexander had opened his Kingdom to the surrounding Central Kingdoms, and even to the Northern Empire and Southern Empire, welcoming ladies from near and far. Of course, the Northern Empire and Southern Empire politely decline, keeping to themselves as usual.  _

 

_ King Alexander had looked at this as an opportunity to help noble ladies elevate themselves within the society, yet he wasn’t entirely blind to what his people wanted him to find out of this: A Queen.  _

 

_ Lady Kara of the House of Erie was expected to be the winner. A brunette beauty and bright blue eyes that mirrored the summer sky, her persona was of a kind nature and a mischievous one, having so infamously throw an axe at a centerpiece to command attention for King Alexander, back then Prince Alexander.  _

 

_ They had grown up together. _

 

_ She was his best friend, a confidant, and hopefully, to the people, their future queen.  _

 

_ Yet, in the end, it seems that King Alexander didn’t want or seem to have a need for a queen and the Summer Solstice ended with no queen for the Kingdom of Aria.  _

 

_ The Kingdom of Aria didn’t have time to be sad due to the surprising visit of the Southern Empire of Sie’s Princess, Serena. Yet, while the Kingdom of Aria busied themselves with the visit, something ominous was happening behind the event. _

 

_ In the coming months, a shocking turn of events occurred.  _

 

_ Lady Kara of Erie disappeared. King Alexander was angered at this, losing his patience for once in his life, and walking towards the House of Erie, shouting for Lord Verix, the father of Lady Kara, demanding answers.  _

 

_ No one answered him and King Alexander threatened him with something so unheard of the King: He would end the House of Erie’s noble status.  _

 

_ Lord Verix accepted this rather than admit where his daughter was.  _

 

_ King Alexander, angrily, never spoke to the man since then. It is said that the House of Erie boarded itself up, the last living Lord and his Lady passed away months after.  _

 

_ Lady Kara was never seen again. The House of Erie gone. _

 

_ For a while, the Kingdom of Aria was shrouded with despair, concerning the King.  _

 

Avelina paused for a moment. 

 

Could it be…

 

“You know you’re reading one side of the story, Avelina.” A voice said from behind her. 

 

Avelina jumped a bit, but she narrowed her eyes as she noticed Levi coming out of the shadows and into the light that she had dimly lit on the table. 

 

“What do you mean?” Avelina asked, a bit shakily from the shock of her thoughts. 

 

“If you’re thinking that Erwin is your brother, you are sorely mistaken. Besides, wouldn’t you think he would’ve known before he married you? Royal inbreeding has been looked down upon since Queen Alexandria turned insane due to her genetics from her mother and father being first cousins.” Levi pointed out, rolling his eyes. 

 

“But, the record states--”

 

“That they were best friends. Nothing more. I can prove it to you, too. I was going to show you tomorrow, but knowing your annoying and insatiable curiosity, I knew you would spend all night trying to figure out what I meant.” 

 

Avelina let out a small growl, but she sighed after a moment. 

 

“Can you blame me?” She finally surrendered, crossing her arms. 

 

Levi shook his head, “That’s why I brought this. Here. Read it.” 

 

Avelina noticed that the book Levi was holding out to her was a leather-bound journal. She squinted her eyes and she grabbed the book, gently, dusting off the dirt on the front. 

 

That’s when she read the inscription:  _ Leo _ .

 

“Leo? Wasn’t that---” Avelina cut herself off and she widened her eyes, the immediate realization hitting her as if she ran into a rather solid, stone wall. 

 

“Just read it, Avelina. Where it’s bookmarked.” Levi sighed, pointing at the book in her shaky hands. 

 

Avelina nodded, and she placed it gingerly on the table and opened it to where it was bookmarked.

 

She began to read: 

 

_ Kara,  _

 

_ It’s been months since I’ve heard from you. I know that it’s for the best. She said it was for the best, so I agreed. I trust her. But, I miss you.  _

 

_ It’s been hard of late. Hiding what I know from Alexander is burdening me. He’s beside himself at times, blaming himself for your disappearance. I don’t have the heart anymore to face him at times, having to hide my face even though my duties as his Golden Knight requires me to be with him at all times.  _

 

_ I think he realizes it, but I know he believes I’m avoiding him because he thinks I blame him for your disappearance. Poor Alexander. But, I know this is for the best.  _

 

_ I’ve introduced him to Erwin. He believes that I have bedded a random harlot, and she had sold my own son to me for a price. His spirits seem to have lifted, but I want to tell him so badly.  _

 

_ I want to tell him that he’s ours. He has your eyes, Kara, blue like the ocean. He has your smile. Other than that, he’s entirely all me. A pity, really. You would disagree, with that ever mischievous glint in your eye. He’ll be turning one soon, and I know that Alexander has already planned something extravagant for him.  _

 

_ I know he misses his own sometimes.  _

 

_ Kara, my love, I know sending this to you would be futile. I don’t even know where you are, but I hope you know that I’ll love you until my dying breath and maybe, one day, Erwin, you and I will be reunited once more.  _

 

_ If the gods will it.  _

 

_ Forever yours,  _

_ Leo _

 

Avelina looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The Golden Knight, Leo, and the heir of House Erie, Lady Kara, were in love. They were in love, and they were the parents...They were the parents to Erwin. 

 

The two people that King Alexander, her father, had cared for, had a son. That son had killed King Alexander in return. 

 

She forgot how to breathe, but, all at once, she felt herself gasping for air. 

 

She grabbed the book of  _ History of the Empire of Lux: King Alexander _ and flipped a couple of pages forward and began to read:

 

_ The Golden Knight, Leo, died in a surprise attack aimed to destroy King Alexander. To this day, no one knows of who was the culprit. The Golden Knight was survived by no one.  _

 

“No one…?” Avelina whispered, a bit shocked. That was right. Of course she didn’t know. There was no mention of the prior Golden Knight having a family. It was said that Leo had died, and it had taken years for King Alexander to appoint a new one. Many had thought it was because he was mourning over his best friend, but it wasn’t just that.

 

King Alexander had waited for Erwin to be of age to replace his own father. 

 

“...Did Erwin know?” Avelina finally managed to ask, looking up at Levi.

 

“He’s the one who found the journal. He found it in...King Alexander’s study.” Levi said, sighing, “He had told me when we were teenagers. I had told him to ask the King if it was true. I don’t think he ever did.” 

 

Avelina took a moment before asking, “Do you think it’s why he...he killed him?” 

 

Levi seemed to ponder that for a moment, the light casting shadows on his face, “I don’t think so. During the time, I don’t think I’ll ever understand what led him to do what he did. It shook him, I can see that. That’s why when I received a report of a possibility of Lady Kara being alive. I took it.” 

 

Avelina looked at him, surprised, “Why?”

 

Levi shrugged, “Curiosity. Maybe this is what Erwin might need.” 

 

Avelina raised an eyebrow at that, “You’re being surprisingly...nice.”

 

Levi scoffed at that and he turned around, heading back into the shadows. 

 

“You can give me the journal back tomorrow. I know you still have many questions.” 

 

“Levi…”

 

Levi slightly turned back a little, half his face showing and making Avelina pause, “You’re the first person who thinks what I’ve done is being nice, Avelina.” 

 

With that said, Levi disappeared into the dark, leaving Avelina to ponder the things that were said.

* * *

She decided not to read the rest of the journal. She knew what it was like, prying into someone’s private life, especially if already dead, didn’t seem to sti well with her. Of course, she wanted to know more, but with the information that she had already discovered, she needed a breather.

 

She found Levi, training, by the sea. She noticed that he was entirely concentrated, so she decided to leave him be. 

 

She was thinking about the Lady in the Castle, but she didn’t want to make a move without Levi just yet. 

 

So, she sat, on the window, her head against the side as she enjoyed the warmer weather. Finally, the cold was gone, and she gingerly placed a hand on her burgeoning stomach. 

 

She was going to hit the seventh month soon. The voice had been silent for a month now. The nightmares gone for two weeks. Maybe, things were looking up. 

 

“Empress?” Petra’s voice sounded, as she opened the door. 

 

“In here.” Avelina said, her gaze still out the window.

 

“Empress! That’s dangerous, you’re---”

 

“When were you going to tell me that you were trained and employed by Levi, Petra?” Avelina asked, interrupting the lady-in-waiting. 

 

She finally turned to face Petra, and she carefully stepped down from the window. She saw Petra’s face pale a bit. 

 

Avelina waved her off, “Don’t worry, I’ve suspected for awhile. Especially when you disappeared for a vacation. You’re the one who brought Lady Kara here, aren’t you?”

 

Petra seemed to be at a loss for a moment and then she sighed and nodded, “I apologize, Empress, if you feel betrayed.” 

 

“I don’t. I know how Levi works. I was trained by him, too. I could’ve easily pretended that I didn’t know who you are and turned a blind eye, but there’s something that’s bothering me about this and I’m curious.” Avelina said, walking towards Petra. 

 

Petra wrinkled her brows and she waited for Avelina to ask her question. 

 

“What is the relationship between Erwin and Levi? I know that they were once knights, the most young and brilliant ones, to my father. And yet, they seem to share...animosity yet loyalty towards one each other. It’s confusing, don’t you think?” Avelina mused. 

 

Petra seemed taken aback by the questions and she shook her head, “You’re asking the wrong person, Empress. I, myself, don’t even know. When he had told me of his plan to return Lady Kara to the Empire of Lux, I was surprised.” 

 

“You were the one who found out about her?”

 

“No, Empress. It was Mike. He had overheard it from one of his men in the barracks that there was a rumor about a beautiful lady from the Central Empire of Lux who was locked up in the North.” 

 

Avelina paused for a moment, and then she smiled. She didn’t say anything, piquing Petra’s interest.

 

“What is it, Empress?” 

 

Avelina shook her head, “It’s nothing, Petra. I just can’t help but think of how interesting the men are in my life. Very, very interesting.”

* * *

Erwin placed the last paper on his study and sighed. He got up and walked out to his balcony, looking at the Kingdom of Aria below him. The weather was beginning to warm, which meant the gardens were going to bloom beautifully soon.

 

His blue eyes scanned the area and they fell on the garden he had gifted Avelina as her wedding present. He noticed that Armin was there, playing with Dieter. The tutor he had personally hired, Alena, was reading a book aloud. 

 

Erwin smiled as his son managed to kick a ball towards Dieter, who in return, missed it. 

 

“Wow, this is a very nice study you have here, Conqueror.”

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, but he turned around, facing the intruder in his study. 

 

“You.”

 

It was a man, of older features yet it made the man seem more wise and distinct. He was of a smaller stature compared to Erwin, a bit stooped. He was dressed in robes, nothing special. 

 

“Is that how you greet the man who gave you all this?” The man asked, amused. 

 

Erwin gritted his teeth, “You gave me nothing, Ryx.”

 

Ryx clucked his tongue in disappointment, “Now, now, you’re saying that your Empire is nothing, boy?” 

 

Erwin scoffed, “What do you want, Ryx?”

 

Ryx smiled, which would seem like a friendly smile from an old man, but Erwin knew better. 

 

“I just returned from a trip. Imagine my surprise at all the sudden changes you have been doing. I’ve been gone for almost five years, and the Golden Knight, I mean, the  _ Conqueror _ now has a wife, a beautiful and fearful one, and a son. Have the gods favored you, boy?” Ryx said, smiling still. 

 

Erwin growled, “According to your daughter, they have.” 

 

Ryx sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive move, “Ari is simply an oracle, a messenger, the last one. Why all the anger, boy, I thought you would be happy with this outcome. It seems the gods have granted what you’ve--”

 

“Tell me why your son intruded my home by pretending to be a doctor, Ryx?” Erwin interrupted the man. 

 

Ryx shrugged, “My son saved your precious Prince, boy. You foolishly conquered the North without consulting the gods. And therefore, the Lucri disease fell upon him. My son told me all about your distressed Empress. What a shameful way to treat her. Especially with who she is. Is this how you thank the gods for their mercy on you?” 

 

Erwin scoffed at that, “You and I both know the gods are only doing what I want now because I’ve been powerful in doing things  _ my _ way. Now, Ryx, get out of my sight.”

 

Ryx finally frowned, a dark look on his face, “Now, now, boy, don’t you dare tell your elders off. You should be thanking me and my children for saving your arse more than once. Especially now. I have a warning for you.”

 

That made Erwin pause. 

 

Ryx smiled again. 

 

“It was such a powerful message that Ari fallen immediately ill after foretelling it. It seems the gods were adamant. Of course, I didn’t want the message not to reach you and my son was away--”

 

“What was the message, Ryx?” Erwin interrupted, angrily. 

 

Ryx sighed and shook his head, his hands behind his back, “Impatient as always.”

 

He looked up, a gleam in his eye, “You might want to sit down for this one.”

* * *

Avelina knew she had bags under her eyes. She sipped on the tea that was given to her by one of the maids. She knew Petra and the others were summoned to the Kingdom of Aria, shockingly. Maybe, today, she would see Armin. She didn’t dare hope. She knew that the visits were getting rare, so she had to behave.

 

Besides, it wouldn’t be a good move, considering the guest that was in the Castle of Lai. 

 

She looked up, and she stared at the portrait before her. It was the one of her grandparents and her father, when he had been only a Prince. Her grandfather looked kind with a charming smile her father surely inherited and her grandmother looked utterly beautiful with her raven-colored hair and violet eyes against pale skin. Her father certainly inherited those physical features from his mother. He had been a handsome man, clearly, but Avelina wondered why he hadn’t settled down. 

 

And why was she born in the first place?

 

The question stung a bit. Funny. She had thought it multiple times a day before when she had been a child, the White Knight, and sometimes, Empress. Yet, she had been so busy with running the Empire, caring for Armin, playing games with Erwin, and last but not least, trying to keep her child alive. 

 

Yet, with the eerie quiet of it all, she always wondered why. And who exactly did her father find worthy to bear his child? She had been a bit hopeful, seeing Lady Kara for the first time. She knew what she had been to her father, there had been whispers from the maids and knights before when she had been a child, a rumor that Lady Kara had disappeared due to King Alexander wanting to rid of any evidence that he had a child.

 

Lady Kara was a little piece of hope she had held on to, hoping to know more about who she might be. 

 

When the revelation of Lady Kara being Erwin’s mother came to light, Avelina had to fight the disappointment she felt when Levi confirmed it. 

 

She was back to square one. 

 

Avelina shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking that way. She had a friend of her father’s, at least. Maybe she’ll get to find out more about him and who he was. 

 

Avelina sighed as she got up. She flinched at the heaviness of her stomach. She officially reached the seventh month today, and the doctor was sure that she was going to give birth to a healthy child. 

 

The voice was silent now. Something that Aveline was thankful for, yet she couldn’t help but feel unsettled by the quiet. 

 

“Empress, Lady Kara is awake.” A maid announced, and Avelina nodded in thanks.

 

No more worries for now. She had her past to face. And maybe get some answers to it.

* * *

 

Lady Kara was humming and seemed to be sewing something. She was attended by some maids, who looked on in awe. Some of them looked up and when the saw the Empress, they immediately bowed.

 

Lady Kara looked up and when she saw Aveline, she immediately smiled, brightly. 

 

“Ah, it’s you! The girl with the bright hair! Forgive me, the Knight told me of your name, but I keep forgetting.” Lady Kara apologized with a small, airy laugh. 

 

Avelina couldn’t help but smile back. Lady Kara was a charming woman, her very presence making her immediately feel comfortable. 

 

“My name is Avelina, Lady Kara.” Avelina introduced herself, politely. Lady Kara pondered this, her head tilted a bit and she scrunched up her face.

 

After a moment, Avelina noticed Lady Kara’s eyes seem a little glassy and she raised her eyebrow a bit in confusion.

 

“Isn’t your name Rei? You said your name was Rei.” Lady Kara said, her voice sounded confused and a bit alarmed. 

 

Avelina had to think on her feet. She had almost forgotten what Levi warned her about. 

 

“Yes, Yes, my nickname is Rei.” Avelina lied, easily, hoping that it would calm the woman in front of her. 

 

It worked. Lady Kara visibly relaxed. Avelina shot a look at the maids, and they bowed and obeyed. She knew that the maids were sworn to secrecy as well. Levi made sure that no one was to say anything unless he said so. 

 

“Rei, did you see Xan today? I was wondering where he was.” Lady Kara sighed, a bit annoyed. 

 

Avelina almost froze at that. The reminder that Lady Kara knew her father was there, and she had the opportunity right now to ask as many questions as she wanted...yet she didn’t know what to ask. 

 

Where does she begin? Also, it didn’t even seem Lady Kara was in the right state to even being--

 

“Rei, Xan told me that he was planning to go horse-riding today. Do you want to join us?” 

 

Avelina hesitated. 

 

“...Kara, I don’t think Xan is in the Kingdom right now, remember?” Avelina bit her lip, hoping that Lady Kara would miraculously buy the lie. Besides, she needed to test the waters. It wasn’t as if Levi left instructions on how to deal with a mentally ill woman. It was up to her.

 

Lady Kara seemed to ponder it and then, to Avelina’s relief, she shrugged and nodded.

 

“Xan keeps doing things on his own. It’s annoying, sometimes. Isn’t it, Rei?” Lady Kara said, picking up where she had left her sewing. 

 

“Is it?” Avelina asked, softly. She took her seat across from Lady Kara, who motioned for her to sit. 

 

Lady Kara rolled her eyes, but a small fond smile crossed her lips, betraying any annoyance she may have.

 

“He believes he can run this whole Kingdom on his own. I remembered always telling him that he has the power to run an Empire, but he always dismissed it. But, the look in his eyes, Rei, he knows he can, but there’s something stopping him. Sometimes, he looks sad. I wonder why he looks like that.” Lady Kara seemed to rabble on, but she trailed off, pausing. 

 

She looked up, her eyes glassy once more and she tilted her head, staring at Avelina with confusion on her face.

 

“Who are you again?”

* * *

“When my men found her in the North, she had been on the verge of a mental breakdown, dirty and left alone. She was all bones. It was a horrible sight, according to them. Apparently, no one seemed to care about her when the years passed. They left her to rot in a solitary cell. She had been talking to herself. When she saw the emblem on my men’s outfits, she began to cry for Leo and Xan.” Levi said, sitting across from her as he sipped on his tea.

 

He was comfortably lounged on the seat, spreading himself out in a regal manner. Avelina stared at the warm cup in her hands, a horrified expression on her face.

 

“How horrible.” Avelina whispered, and she looked up, pained. She noticed a dark look cross on Levi’s face as he sat up to place his cup down, gently. 

 

“She was supposed to be in the South. That’s what I know from my intel. Yet, during the chaos of what happened to King Alexander, someone managed to kidnap her and brought her to the North. Looking at the situation from multiple angles, I came to the conclusion that it was a preemptive move to get something from the King, but their plan was done once he suddenly died. Knowing that there was no point, the North just left her alone to rot. I had her saved and sent her back to the South until I thought it would be best for her to return here.” 

 

“...She’s deteriorating, isn’t she?” Avelina asked, sadly. 

 

Levi didn’t say anything. He leaned back and crossed his arms with a sigh, “According to the Southern doctor I hired, she said that there was no chance of Lady Kara returning back to a stable state. I thought I could maybe catch Erwin at a good time, but with all that has been happening especially with  _ you _ , I decided returning her now would be better.” 

 

Avelina flushed at the insinuation in Levi’s voice, “You could’ve told me.” 

 

“While you hid the fact that you were pregnant? Sounds good.” Levi said, sarcastically. 

 

Avelina sighed. She paused for a moment, letting all the information sink in. That’s when she realized something. 

 

“Who originally sent her to the South?” Avelina asked, curiously. Levi shrugged at that. 

 

“No one knows. It’s understandable. Maybe King Alexander did and he had to act like he had no idea. He wanted to save her and Leo, it’s not an impossible thought.” Levi said. 

 

“It seems plausible...such a sad situation. How are you going to--”

 

The doors slammed open, interrupting the Empress and the Black Knight’s conversation in the parlor room and in ran a small blonde Prince, who was already giggling. 

 

“Mama!” Armin shouted, wrapping his arms around her legs. Avelina smiled, widely, and she picked up the boy, struggling a bit, due to her stomach and the fact the four year-old boy was getting bigger, and placed him next to her. 

 

“Hello, darling, I didn’t know you would be here today.” Avelina said, expressing excitement as she placed a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Avelina glanced up at Levi, who seemed to be more curious and confused with Armin’s presence. 

 

“Papa said that we were going to have a surprise visit with you today.” Armin said, happily. 

 

The air turned cold. Avelina and Levi froze. The doors swung open and in came a pale Petra. Without any words said, Petra came to Avelina’s side and picked up the Prince. 

 

Levi and Avelina got up and got out of the study as fast they could. Avelina struggled to keep up with Levi. It was then when they heard sobs coming from the courtyard, and they followed the sounds. 

 

Levi was way ahead of her at that point and Avelina could hear the sobs getting louder. 

 

When she reached the courtyard, she spotted Levi’s backside first. She stopped from behind him, and she noticed that Levi’s fists were tightened. 

 

She looked up and that’s when she saw Lady Kara. She was crying. 

 

“Leo, Leo, you’re here.” She was saying over and over again. 

 

Her hands on his face. 

 

Erwin’s very shocked face. 

 

He looked up and his eyes saw Levi first, then her. 

 

And that’s when Avelina knew that they were very much in trouble, according to those darkening blue eyes that mirrored the ones that were crying in front of him.


	21. Bloodline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> Another chapter cause I was excited and I actually had free time!
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much for the support!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

When Erwin was a boy, he never questioned his parentage. 

 

He knew he had been a son of one of the King’s most trusted Knights, and he was honored that the King had thought of him throughout his whole childhood which led to knighthood. 

 

When he had become the Golden Knight, he had suspected that his father must’ve been Leo, the legendary Golden Knight who was rumored to be the King’s gay lover, and he didn’t question it then. 

 

That’s when he had noticed King Alexander kept trinkets in his study. One night, Erwin didn’t think anything of it. King Alexander had too much to drink and he fell asleep in his study. Erwin helped him to bed, and that’s when he saw on the King’s study, an open leather bound journal with a portrait of two people. 

 

Curiosity hit him. And, now, he wish it didn’t. 

 

He read the entry. The one Leo wrote to Kara about a one year-old boy who had her eyes and his smile. He looked at the portrait, the lady with his eyes and the man with his smile. 

 

He had, calmly, left the study. He left it how it was left. That’s when Levi had saw him, and Levi’s face seemed to be surprised at the expression on his face. 

 

That’s when he told Levi. And, it had been the end of that. 

 

Or, so he thought. 

 

The lady with his eyes, the one in that portrait, was standing before him. Granted, she was a bit older, but he would never forget those eyes. He stared at those eyes in the mirror everyday and they were on his son, too. 

 

Her wrinkled hands on his face, his very shocked face. 

 

Erwin looked up then, not knowing what to do. The name she was chanting had haunted him more than once in his lifetime. He saw Levi, the very same expression he had held when Erwin told him, which seemed like years ago. 

 

The sneaky bastard. 

 

That’s when he saw her. 

 

Avelina, who seemed to be out of breath and the sad look she had on her face replaced with a shocked and concerned one.

And he saw her place a hand on her stomach as she breathed, and his breath hitched then and there. 

 

She was with child, heavy with child. His child. 

 

The crying woman in front of him, his most trusted Black Knight pensive, and his Empress with child. Erwin, for once in his life, seemed to be at a loss. For just one moment, and that moment, instantly, was gone. 

 

He took a deep breath, and he placed his gloved hands on the hands on his face. He looked down at the crying woman with a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“Yes, Kara. It’s me. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Erwin said, his eyes searching her face. 

 

The woman calmed down at that, and she smiled very prettily. Erwin felt his heart, his usual cold heart, clench. This was his mother, his biological mother. Someone he never thought he would meet in his lifetime. A truth he accepted a long time ago. Or, maybe, he never did.

 

Lady Kara’s face contorted and she began to cough, shuddering. Erwin was ready to help her, his arms around her. And that’s when he noticed the blood on his white shirt. 

 

Erwin looked up, and he saw Levi walking towards them, already pulling out a handkerchief and offering it to Lady Kara. Erwin noticed that Levi refused to meet his gaze, his questioning gaze. 

 

“Lady Kara, are you okay?” Avelina’s voice sounded and Erwin looked up to see his wife helping Lady Kara stand up. He stared at Avelina and his gaze went to her stomach.

 

Erwin stared blankly at the three people in front of him. 

 

He watched as they helped Lady Kara stand. Their gazes now back at him, one had careful concentration and the other had careful concern. 

 

“Erwin. We should go inside.” Levi finally said. Avelina nodded, quietly, trying to avoid his gaze. 

 

Erwin felt something within him awaken. He nodded, and without a word, he motioned for Levi to do what he suggested, but he held out a hand towards Avelina. 

 

Avelina, hesitantly, looked back at Levi, who nodded at her in return, before he helped Lady Kara walk back. Avelina took his offered hand, and Erwin tightly pulled her close to him, interlocking her arm with his. 

 

Erwin looked ahead, knowing fully well that Avelina’s gaze was on him, curious and wary. But, he ignored her. 

 

He had plenty of talking to do before he let anyone else open their damn mouths. 

* * *

Avelina didn’t know what was going to happen once Lady Kara was escorted back to her room. She knew that the woman was exhausted, the physical and mental strength of seeing Erwin had been too much for the poor woman.

 

She had thought Erwin was Leo.

 

A sad thought crossed her mind. Did she remember ever giving birth to Erwin?

 

Avelina looked up at the portrait of her father in the parlor room. This time, the portrait was of him alone, in his coronation robes and the crown that had once been clean perched atop his raven hair. 

 

She had remembered looking at it multiple times when she was a child, smiling at it and hoping to meet him one day. She had thought him handsome and regal, and she had aspired to look like that growing up. 

 

But, today, the portrait seemed a bit different to her now. 

 

She didn’t have time to think about it due to Erwin and Levi walking into the parlor room. The air grew tense as the two men stood in front of each other, Mike and Dieter closing the door behind them. 

 

Avelina placed a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Erwin held up a hand. 

 

He shot a warning glance at her, and she immediately closed her mouth. 

 

Erwin turned to Levi, and then he began to laugh. Avelina paused. Levi didn’t seem fazed. Instead, he stared straight at Erwin. 

 

Once he was done, Erwin pressed a gloved hand on his face before he looked at Levi, a smirk on his face. 

 

“You never stop surprising me, Levi. I thought I would’ve figured you out by now. But, here we are. Surprising me with mother dearest, huh.” 

 

Avelina winced at the sarcasm in Erwin’s voice. 

 

Levi sighed, “I thought it would be a good surprise, Erwin. I didn’t think--”

 

Erwin held up a hand, interrupting the Black Knight. A gloved hand still on his face, a bitter smile still on his face. He took a deep breath, and he sighed, throwing his head back slowly. 

 

“Who told you?” Erwin finally asked, his gaze still at the high ceiling before him. 

 

Avelina watched as Levi propped himself on one of the couches, and he slouched in that usual regal yet messy manner of his as he picked up a glass of wine in front of him, which had been provided by one of the maids. 

 

He took a sip and he sighed as his gaze went to the portrait of King Alexander, “Mike.”

 

Erwin didn’t seem surprised by it. A moment passed between the two men, and all that Avelina could do was wait, anxiously. 

 

Erwin straightened up after a moment, his gaze now on her. Avelina froze, noticing the way his eyes went back and forth: from her stomach to her face. 

 

She waited for him to say something...anything, but his gaze turned to the one who was busy sipping wine.

 

“You had no right, Levi.” Erwin stated, after a moment. Avelina found herself curious. Erwin didn’t sound angry...he sounded amused. 

 

Levi laughed, a short one, an unusual sound coming from the man. Avelina watched as Levi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the intimidating man. 

 

“Rights? We’re talking about rights now?” Levi scoffed, taking another sip. 

 

Erwin shook his head, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he chuckled. “Is this your revenge, Levi? Something you want to say to me?”

 

Avelina could feel the immense pressure in the room now. There was something unsaid between these two, and she felt like a stranger unwelcomed. 

 

“Yeah, one thing.” Levi said, standing up. He placed his glass down and walked up to the Conqueror, their gazes meeting. 

 

Levi bent a little closer, “Get your head out of your ass.” 

 

With that said, Levi lifted a hand and waved, leaving the royal couple on their own. 

 

Avelina hesitated to look at Erwin once she heard the doors shut. She opened her mouth and turned towards him, only to realize that the man was already one foot away from her. His apathetic gaze was staring at her face as his gloved hands were on his face, one rubbing his bearded chin and another on his hip. 

 

“I’m going to assume that you weren’t a part of this either. Judging by how pale you are, I would hope that it wasn’t because you lack nutrition.” Erwin said, after a moment. 

 

Avelina didn’t know how to react. Was he being nice or was he being sarcastic? What does one say to the man who had her  _ banished  _ while pregnant with  _ his _ child?

 

Erwin didn’t even let her answer. He sighed and turned around, waved one hand in the air in a dismissive manner. 

 

“You must be curious, though. As am I. What did Levi exactly tell you?” Erwin questioned, picking up a full wine glass from the table. He turned to her, taking a deep drink from the pure crystal. 

 

Ah.

 

He wanted answers. That’s why he was giving her the time of day. Fine, if that’s how he wanted play it. She’d play along.

 

She looked at him, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms, “You could imagine my surprise of seeing a very famous noblewoman, who was said to have disappeared years ago before my father’s death, appearing in the same castle my husband decided to shut me in.” 

 

Erwin smiled sarcastically at that. He took another drink and he held up a finger, signaling her to give him a moment. 

 

“You must imagine my shock to see my supposed dead mother, treacherous Black Knight, and very pregnant Empress all in a line, simply staring at me as if  _ I’m _ the one who had grown three heads in a matter of seconds.” Erwin retorted, snorting into his drink. 

 

Avelina fought the urge to roll her eyes. She let a moment pass before she took a deep breath and sighed. Mustering up all the courage she could, she made her way to where he stood in front of the couch and gathered her skirts to sit down. Once she was settled, she folded her hands on her lap, properly, after tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She knew Erwin was staring at her, amused yet annoyed. 

 

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, knowing fully well that the man was getting impatient. 

 

“You should’ve written a letter.” She shot back, feigning an innocent smile. 

 

Erwin’s smile turned into a scowl. 

 

He placed the crystal glass on the table, more like slammed it, and he sat next to her, placing his elbows on his knees, gazing in front of him rather than at her. She studied his profile and she knew he was calculating his next move with her. 

 

Something was bothering him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. She already had too much on her plate as is, considering what was happening around her. 

 

“Enough, Avelina. What did Levi say to you about...her?” Erwin muttered the last word. 

 

Avelina placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it for comfort, “Every historical record in this library insinuated that Lady Kara might be my mother. Your father’s journal denies that. And that’s how I found out. I know nothing else.” 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he had a look of displeasure on his face. Avelina couldn’t help but roll her eyes and she sighed, deeply. 

 

“What do you want me to say, Erwin? I think what Levi did is---”

 

“What Levi did is his own twisted way of him telling me to go to hell, Avelina.” 

 

“Oh? I thought he said it was because you needed to get your head out of your ass.” 

 

Erwin growled, finally turning his head to face her, a deep frown etched on his face, “Avelina.”

 

Avelina, tired from everything that has been going on, and even more so annoyed at the fact that Erwin thinks that he could walk all over everyone once more, simply tilted her head and smiled. 

 

“Erwin.”

 

She leaned in a bit, still smiling and she placed a hand on his cheek. She patted it once and said, “Maybe you should think twice about sending your ever-so-faithful Empress to a castle far away from her son before you try to get an ally by your side in all this, hm?”

 

With that said, she pulled away and stood up. She was about to walk away until she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She turned around to face him, noticing that he was already looking at her, “I don’t know what happened or what even is going on between you and Levi, but...your mother is here, Erwin. If you think this is some twisted sense of revenge, then fine. But take it from someone who doesn’t even know who her mother is, you have one and she’s... _ here _ .”

 

She didn’t take time to see his face after what she said, having turned around after her speech. She walked away and out the doors, smiling victoriously. 

* * *

“I’m going to take her back to the Kingdom.”

 

Avelina looked up in surprise. Armin was by her feet, playing with his toys, too concentrated to even notice his father was in the room. 

 

Erwin was already dressed to leave, his heavy cloak on his broad shoulders made him look superiorly handsome. He looked serious. Too serious. 

 

“Why?” Avelina couldn’t help but blurt out. 

Erwin walked into her bedroom, bending down and having Armin acknowledge his presence. Armin smiled and chatted a bit before he went back to playing. 

 

“She’s sick. She needs the best doctors.” Erwin finally said after a moment, his gloved hand on his son’s head. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be better to have her stay here for seclusion? Do you really think it best to have her move?” Avelina pointed out, a bit confused. 

 

Erwin furrowed his brows at her questions and he sighed, “Fine, you’re right.” 

 

Avelina blinked. Twice. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Avelina asked after a moment. Erwin glared at her, “I said, you’re right. I’ll just send the doctors here.” 

 

He stood up, offering his gloved hand to Armin, who sighed yet obeyed. He hugged and kissed Avelina goodbye and went to his father, holding his hand. 

 

“When is Mama coming back, Papa?” Armin asked, innocently. 

 

Erwin didn’t say anything in return. Instead, he simply smiled at Armin, who seemed pleased to take that as an answer and returned to playing with a toy in his hand. 

 

Erwin looked up at Avelina and he lifted his chin up, “I will return with the doctors. Take care of her while I’m gone.” 

 

With that said, Erwin and Armin left the room, leaving a very bewildered Empress behind.

* * *

Levi was waiting for him in the courtyard.

 

Erwin let Armin run up to the Black Knight and hug the man’s legs. Levi seemed a bit uncomfortable with that and Erwin smirked. Good. 

 

“Armin, come here.” Erwin ordered, and Armin obeyed, running back to his father. Erwin motioned for Dieter to come forward and he directed Armin to Dieter. 

 

“Take him to the carriage.” Erwin ordered. Dieter bowed and Armin waved goodbye. Levi lifted his hand in a half-hearted attempt. 

 

The two powerful men were left alone, facing each other rather tensely. 

 

“I’ll be coming back with doctors.” Erwin finally said. Levi nodded, as if he already knew. Erwin watched as Levi produced something out of his cloak and he brought it forward, offering it to Erwin. 

 

Erwin’s eyes widened, noticing what it was. He grabbed it, softly. 

 

A moment passed. 

 

“You saved it.” Erwin finally managed to say. Levi nodded. 

 

Erwin looked up, but Levi held up a hand. 

 

That’s when Erwin paused, a bit taken aback. Levi was glaring at him. 

 

“I owe you nothing now, Erwin.”

 

With that said, Levi turned around and waved once, dismissively. 

 

Erwin looked down at the journal in his hand, blankly, but just for a moment. 

 

Then, he smiled.

* * *

Erwin watched as Armin happily run up to one of the maids and show Rico something that Avelina had given him. He nodded as Rico asked to take Armin up for his bath. He thanked his servants as they helped him take off his cloak. He nodded as his knights bowed when he walked past them and into his study.

 

He took off his gloves and settled down on the couch. He took a glass from the center and poured out his favorite whiskey. He took a deep gulp and he swished the contents in his glass after. 

 

He stared at the liquid. The events of the day playing over and over in his mind. 

 

Ryx had been right. 

 

“ _ Your past will haunt _

_ The future is daunt _

 

_ Blood will run _

_ The truth you shun _

 

_ It will return _

_ And she will burn _

 

_ And the one you trust _

_ The sword will rust _

 

_ And Your Empress _

_ Full with promise _

 

_ Yet shadows press _

_ And your power will digress _

 

_ And our dear Conqueror _

_ Will have no core” _

 

Erwin repeated it softly.

 

His past did haunt and he had no idea of what the future was going to be. Blood did run as he watched Lady Kara cough up blood and the truth of his parentage, the one he had refused to acknowledge, had been revealed. Levi’s sword has not been used for quite some time under his name. Avelina was now heavily pregnant with the promise of a child. 

 

But the last two phrases were bothersome. 

 

Shadows, again. It seems that the gods were so fond of using that word. His power was being threatened? Of course it was. Every damn day it was. The gods needs to tell him something new. 

 

And they dare tell him that he will have no core? 

 

Erwin scoffed. He remembered the look in Avelina’s eyes. He had been captivated by it, how she challenged him. He remembered Levi telling him, in the most Levi way possible, to get himself together. 

 

Erwin smiled at the memory. Yet, a frown soon followed after. He finished his glass, placing it back on the table. 

 

His mother was still here. Alive. A part of him, something he thought he had killed years ago, was agonizing over it. 

 

Seeing Avelina after so long didn’t help either. The fact that she was almost ready to give birth made a part of him feel possessive. She was so...He had wanted to take her, right then and there. 

 

He wanted to have her writhe underneath him, scream his name, remind her of who she belonged to. 

 

And the gods. The damn gods were putting these damn warnings over his head. But, he smiled. He smiled and threw back his head and laughed, rubbing his face. There were so many fucking things happening and he had no idea how to go about it for once in his life. 

 

He sighed. 

 

It wouldn’t be the first time he would challenge the god’s future warnings. He will do what he had been doing since the day he married Avelina.

 

He smiled, widely.

 

Doing what he damned well please.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
